ELSA'S CHAMPION
by The Sea Fox
Summary: Hans' brother has been mudered, and Anna has been blamed for the crime! Queen Elsa now struggles to protect her kingdom and her sister from an manipulative Hans and his vengeful mother. But when Anna demands a trial by combat to prove her innocence, Elsa cannot find someone to fight for Anna. Until a dashing man from Corona comes to her and says "I will be your champion."
1. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for reading my fanfic, hope you enjoy it, got the idea for this story from watching Game of Thrones season 4 The Purple Wedding.

Sorry, if I misspelled a few words or if I used the same words over and over and over again, I was trying to write this as fast as I could. So I did not spend a lot of time with editing it.

Rated T for sexual reference

All the characters are the same as in Tangled and Frozen, but I have made a few changes to the original story line.

1. There never was an eternal winter like in Frozen.

2. Elsa has just been crowned queen, but is this story, everyone already knows about Elsa's powers.

3. Kristoff is already Arendelle's Ice Harvester and Deliverer, and is friends with Anna.

4. Flynn Rider or Eugene is not married to Repunzel, and the Tangled story took place only a few months, not three years from now.

Hans, instead of trying to marry Anna, is trying to marry Elsa.

Several of Hans' family members are in this story.

* * *

><p>It was all happening again, just how she remembered it. But she could not do anything to stop it; Elsa just remained in her seat as she watched the whole thing unfold before her.<p>

She is sitting at a banquet table at the royal wedding of her sister Anna, and the Southern Isles Prince, Haldor Westergaard. The prince calls for Anna to refill his wine cup, she does and hands it to him.

He gives a toast, he drinks, he coughs, he chokes, and then falls to the ground strangling for breath as his skin turns purple.

Haldor's mother, the Queen of the Southern Isles, who is also at the banquet, runs from her table to try to help Haldor as he is dying. Joining the queen is her youngest son Hans who was sitting with Elsa. But neither Hans nor the Queen can help Haldor as he continues to choke.

However, just moments before Haldor's struggling stops, he points a shaky finger at Anna, as she is holding the wine cup he just drank from, before he finally dies in agony.

The Southern Isles queen cries in sorrow as her son dies in her arms, before her she suddenly looks up at Anna, hatred in her eyes. "She did this! She poisons my son! She murdered him! Guards, take her! take her! Kill her!"

"NO!" Elsa tries to call out, but no sound comes out her mouth. She tries to move but her body won't. all she can do is watch as guards come and grab Anna as she tries to struggle against them. Anna calls to Elsa for help but Elsa can't do anything as one guard then approaches Anna with a sword and is about to follow the queens command to execute her.

"NO!" Elsa calls out again and this time she raises her hand and ice blasts from it. Freezing everything and everyone at the wedding, they all then shatter into tiny pieces. Looking around at the devastation she had caused, Elsa then looks where Anna used to be but only saw a pile of broken ice.

"Anna! NO!"

Elsa's head jumps up as she gasps, realizing it was a dream. Well…more like a memory…some of it.

There was a wedding, Haldor did die, and Anna was blamed for murdering him. But when the guards came for her, Hans stood up and commanded them to take her to a confined place, before ordering the whole kingdom of Arendelle be locked down as they tried to figure out what happened to his brother.

That was two days ago, and the only thing that the investigation of Haldor's death was that he had been poisoned, but no one knew whom it was that did it. Leaving Anna as the prime suspect.

Anna was now in prison, and the Southern Isles Queen was demanding that Anna be killed for her crime of poisoning Haldor.

This all made things extremely difficult for Elsa. She has been queen for only a few months now, and her kingdom faced financial problems in its trading business with the other kingdoms.

To help strengthen Arendelle, it was proposed that an alliance be made between her kingdom and the Southern Isles' by marrying Anna to one of the Southern Isle's princes.

But now that Haldor has been murdered, that alliance was all but gone. Meaning she had to find a new way to safe her kingdom from ruined while also trying to protect her sister.

Breathing hard, Elsa rose from her bed as she saw it was morning as the sun's rays came through the window of her bedchambers. However, despite the sun, and it being summer, a thin layer of frost covered the entire room.

Elsa gasped as she realized that the frost came from her while she was sleeping. **My powers are getting stronger and more dangerous, even when I'm sleeping!** She realized in a panic.

Her fear got worse as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Your Highness? It's I Gerda. Are you awake?" Gerda was Elsa's head lady in waiting.

"Yes, I'm awake," Elsa, answered as she got out of bed, afraid of Gerda and the other servants coming in and seeing what Elsa had done to the room.

"Very good your Highness. Your handmaids are here and ready to help dress and prepare you for today, if you will allow us to inter in."

"No!" Elsa burst out. "I mean, your services will not be necessary. I can prepare myself for today. Please, tend to the others duties of the castle."

There was a pause, then Gerda said. "As you wish, your Highness."

Elsa sighed in relief as she heard her servants leave. Then she realized that she would have to wash and dress herself now. But that was far better than letting them in and seeing the ice everywhere. **Better than letting them see what a monster I am** she thought, then started to prepare herself for the day.

After she bathed and cleaned herself with cold water and dressed in her royal attire, the ice in the room had melted. Elsa then left to have her morning breakfast before staring her day to save her kingdom, and Anna.

* * *

><p>Anna woke and felt her whole body sore from sleeping on a hard prison bed.<p>

At first, she didn't know why she was in a prison, then she remembered the wedding and afterwards. She was taking here, where Prince Hans told she would have to stay while he tried to solve who had poisoned his brother.

Since the wedding, only Hans has visited her, informing her about the investigation, as well as making sure she had everything she needed while in prison.

**He is such a good man, unlike his brother. I would rather wake up here in prison then with Haldor** Anna thought.

Although Anna had agreed to marry Hans' older brother, it was only because Elsa told her it was her 'duty' as a princess to Arendelle to marry Haldor, even though Anna told Elsa she did not want to marry him.

Ultimately, Queen Elsa had to command Anna to marry Haldor. They haven't talked since.

Anna suddenly saw the prison door open, and Hans walked into the room.

"Hans!" she jumped off the bed. "I'm so glad you're here. Have you found anything about the murder?"

Hans's kind smile dropped a little. "I'm afraid not yet my princess, we are still questioning everyone in the kingdom."

"Oh," said Anna sadly.

"But I do have some good news," said Hans. "I have arranged for you to leave this prison but you must remain in your room under guard."

"Really?" asked Anna surprised. "How where you able to do that?"

"I talked it over with your sister and the guards and they agreed."

"My sister, how is she?" asked Anna wondering what had happened to Elsa after the wedding.

Hans sighed. "I'm afraid things are a bit tense right now for your sister. The royal guest, ambassadors, and dignitaries from the other kingdoms are in an outrage of being held here under investigation, and the people are in a panic about the murder and about you."

"And what about…your mother?" asked Anna.

Hans looked away as a sad emotion came across his face. "She's in the cathedral…with my brother."

Anna felt sorry for Hans. He had just lost his bother, and yet, he was tying to help her and her sister despite what he must be going through. "I am so sorry for your loss. Have you…been with your brother yet?"

Hans took a deep breath. "Ah, no. I'm afraid I haven't had time to mourn him yet."

"You should go see him Hans, to say goodbye," Anna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But I can't. I have to find out who it was who murdered him, and bring them to justice," said Hans determinedly.

"You don't think I did it?"

Hans looked surprised. "Of course not. I know you are innocent," he then took her hands into his. "And I promise, I will protect you."

Anna sighed, it comforted her to hear someone say that. "Thank you Hans. but you should go see you brother, don't worry about me, please."

Hans nodded. "Very well, after I have escorted you to your room, I will see Haldor."

As Anna, Hans and her guards walked to her room in the castle, they passed several of the castle's staff as well and a few of the royal visitors. All of them stared in silence at Anna, some believing her to be innocent, while others, like the Duke of Weselton, believed her to be guilty.

When they reached Anna's room, before she entered in, she turned to Hans. "Thank you again for everything."

Hans bowed. "My pleasure princess."

* * *

><p>Hans made his way across the castle's courtyard towards the cathedral<p>

When he entered the building, he saw several Westergaard soldiers as well as the bishop standing around the room while his mother stood at the alter, where his brother was laid.

"Your Highness," the bishop greeted Hans.

"Bishop. How long has my mother been here?" asked Hans.

"Since nightfall I'm afraid" replied the Bishop.

Hans nodded, then said to the captain of the guard standing with the bishop. "May I have moment alone with my mother and brother?"

The captain agreed and the guards and bishop left the building.

Hans then stood next to his mother in front of his brother. While his mother was now near middle age, she still looked beautiful with dark hair and a slim frame.

Hans older brother Haldor, also had dark hair and the similar facial complexion of his mother, which is probably why she always loved Haldor more than Hans who looked more like his father.

"Hans," his mother said.

"Mother, you should rest now," he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

But she pulled away. "I will never rest. Never, until the one who did this is dead!"

Hans tried to reason with her. "You can't mean Anna. Mother, she cannot possible be the one who did this."

"You saw it. Before Haldor died, he pointed right at her. You know she did not want to marry him," Hans's mother said while staring at her dead son.

"Mother, that doesn't mean anything. You must rest, then we will talk about this. Please, return to the castle," Hans then let a little sorrow show across his face. "I…I would like to say goodbye to my brother."

His mother finally looked at him. "Yes, of course. You haven't had time to say farewell. Alright, I will leave you."

The queen left the cathedral to go back to the castle where she was staying, leaving Hans alone with Haldor.

Leaning over his brother's body, Hans sorrow changed into a smile. "Hello Haldor, I see that your skin is still purple. Tisk. Tisk. Troll's Bane, it always was such a potent poison. I would know, I've used it before."

He the left his brother's alter to walk up to a table where there was a wine bottle and poured himself a glass.

"I will admit your and mother's plan was pretty good. Marry Anna, then arrange for Elsa to have a little accident. Making you the ruler of the Arendelle, the largest export of ice on the continent."

Hans then stood before the alter while drinking. "But, I'm afraid that I have my own plans involving Elsa, and I couldn't let you and mother get in the way."

"So, with Anna blamed for your murder and Elsa unable to help her, she will have to turn to me to save Arendelle's beloved Princess, making me a hero in the eyes of everyone. And when I ask for the queen's hand, What can she possibly say but yes."

"Now then," Hans placed the glass down. "If you will excuse me, I have kingdom to takeover."

After taking a moment to look like he had been crying for his brother, Hans exited the cathedral. Told the bishop he may proceed with the burial rites. Then left for the castle.

**Everything is going according to plan** he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff, Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Harvester, rode in his sleigh pulled by Sven along with all the other ice harvesters on their sleighs and wagons, as they came towards Arendelle after a long hard week of ice harvesting from the frozen lakes in the mountains.

Many were at first skeptical of Elsa putting Kristoff in charge of the harvest, but he soon proved himself a capable man as the quality and quantity of ice increased dramatically, earning him a place at the castle as one of Elsa's business counselors.

That was how Kristoff first came to know Princess Anna. They became good friends, as Anna would sometimes go with Kristoff to 'supervise' and 'oversee' the ice harvesting.

Then one day, they found they could no longer deny their true feeling for one another.

They kept their love a secret, but then the day came then it was proposed that Anna should marry Prince Haldor.

When Kristoff heard that, he told Anna if they married now, she wouldn't have to marry the prince, or they could run away together, and start a new life.

But Anna told Kristoff that she couldn't leave her sister or her people. She then told him that he would have to find someone else to love.

Heartbroken. Kristoff left Arendelle with the rest of the harvesters the next day without saying goodbye to Anna as she prepared for her wedding.

Kristoff had hoped that harvesting ice for the next week would help him forget Anna, but it did little to lighten his sorrowful and angry mood.

As the harvesters came within sight of Arendelle, Kristoff didn't seem to notice until his fellow harvester called to him. "Hey, Kristoff!"

"Hmm, what is it Josh?" Kristoff asked.

"its Arendelle sir, we are almost there," said Josh.

Looking ahead, Kristoff saw the village and castle of Arendelle now within eyesight. "Oh yes, so we are," he mumbled.

"Gee, it's too bad we had to leave right before the royal wedding," said one of the harvesters. "I sure would have liked to stay and enjoy the celebration."

"Well, someone has to deliver the ice for all our trading partners," said another.

Hearing the harvesters talk about wedding made Kristoff feel even more upset as they rode down towards the village.

When they got closer and saw the harbor, Josh whistled. "Would you look at all those ships. There must be dozens of them."

Kristoff saw the ships, and then realized that after all the ice they had harvested, there was still not enough for all of them.

**Great,** Kristoff thought. **Just like last time, another supply and demand problem.**

Even with Kristoff and every other harvester collecting as much ice as they possibly could. They still could not meet the quota for all their buyers across the continent.

While he was thinking this, Kristoff then heard Josh say. "Hey, look at that."

Everyone then saw two Southern Isles ships anchored at the harbor's exit, blockading all the other ships from leaving.

**Something's not right,** Kristoff realized when he saw this, and he singled for Sven to go faster.

When the harvesters reached the village, they were greeted by several guards, both Arendelle and Westergaard.

"Master Kristoff," said one of the guards. "Glad to see you all made it back safely."

Kristoff ignored the friendly greeting and said. "Guard, what is going on here, why is the harbor sealed off?"

The guard took a moment to answer. "It is to prevent anyone form leaving while the investigation is under way."

"What investigation?"

"The murder sir,"

"Murder, whose murder?" Kristoff demanded.

"Prince Haldor Westergaard of the Southern Isles," answered one of the Southern Isles guards as he approached Kristoff. "He was poisoned at his own wedding feast."

The news shocked Kristoff and the other ice harvesters.

"What, Prince Haldor was killed?" asked Kristoff, and the guard nodded. "By who?"

"By your Princess Anna!" Sneered the Westergaard.

The Arendelle guard then turned to him. "We don't know if it was her or not."

"It was her," said the Westergaard. I was there when she handed Haldor his cup and how he pointed right at-"

"Wait!" Kristoff yelled at the guards. "Anna is accused of killing Haldor?"

"That's right,' said the Westergaard. "She poisoned my Prince and will soon face- Hey!"

Kristoff jumped off his sleigh and grabbed the guard by his collar, then lifted him off his feet. "Where is she, what has happened to her!"

The Westergaard gagged. "She's being held in the castle, awaiting her punishment."

Kristoff then threw the guard to the ground. "Josh, take the ice to the storehouse."

Dumfounded by what Kristoff just did, Josh asked. "Alright, but what about you?"

Kristoff didn't answer, he just walked pas the other guards who were too afraid of Kristoff to stop him as he headed towards the castle.

* * *

><p>It was nice being back in her own room instead of the prison, although bars had been placed over her windows and guards now stood outside her door, preventing her from leaving.<p>

Anna sat at the window staring out onto the kingdom, wondering what was going on out there when she heard talking outside her door, then shouting, before the doors barged opened.

**Kristoff!** Anna waited until after the doors were closed behind him, before she suddenly ran from the window towards the ice harvester who met her halfway across the room.

They embraced for a long time.

Kristoff then released Anna for a moment before pressing his lips against hers Anna returned the kiss eagerly.

When they pulled apart again, Kristoff looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Anna assured him. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Oh Kristoff," she said as she hugged him again, laying her head on his shoulder. "It was terrible. After the wedding, Haldor began to mock Elsa at the feast, he then told me to be a good wife and serve him his wine. But when he drank it, he suddenly choked and died."

"It's alright," said Kristoff as he looked into her fearful eyes. "You are safe now."

"But Kristoff. Everyone believes I killed him," Anan said scared.

"But you didn't… right?" Kristoff then asked.

Anna broke away from him. "What? No! How could you even say that?"

"Sorry," said Kristoff. "But from what you said of the prince, it sounds like you're glad he's dead."

"I'm not… Well, I'm glade that I'm no longer married to him, but I didn't kill him." Anna said defensively.

"I believe you," said Kristoff as he pulled her towards him again. "And don't worry. I'm sure we will find who really did this."

Anna looked unconvinced. "But Haldor's mother the Queen. She believes I am guilty and has demanded I be executed. And Hans is doing everything he can but so far hasn't found any clues yet."

"Who's Hans?" asked Kristoff.

"Prince Hans, he's Haldor's youngest brother," replied Anna.

Kristoff was surprised. "His brother?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, but he is different from Haldor. He is good and kind, and is trying to prove I am innocent."

"But what about Elsa, what has she been doing?"

Anna looked down. "She…she has been trying to keep order in Arendelle while dealing with all the guest and ambassadors from the other kingdoms as Hans investigates the murder."

"But what does she believe, does she think you're innocent?"

"I…I don't know," Anna confessed.

Kristoff understood. "She hasn't come to see you yet, has she?"

Anna sighed. "Elsa has been very busy now."

"But she could at least send word to you or something right?" asked Kristoff confused. "Why would she not come see you?"

Anna looked up at him. "I think it's my fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Kristoff.

Anna turned away from him and starred at the floor. "After you left for the mountains, I felt my heart breaking, not just because I had to leave you and marry someone else, but because it was Elsa who ordered me to do it. I was so angry with her that I said something terrible at her."

"What did you say?"

"I told her 'That, I hated her and that I never wanted to talk to her again'." Anna tearfully confessed.

"Anna," said Kristoff calmly. "You shouldn't blame your sister, she was just tying to save her kingdom."

"What do you mean?" asked Anna looking at him.

"Well, Elsa didn't want you to know this. But…" Kristoff said, scratching the back of his neck. "You see, Arendelle is having problems with its trading business. We have so many kingdoms requesting more shipments of ice, But Arendelle is such a small kingdom with so few people, that we cannot harvest enough to meet their demands. And we can't hire more workers across the sea, because we don't have the money or means of transporting them here.

"When the Westergaards of Southern Isles heard about our situation, they agreed to help us if Elsa agreed to marry you, to Prince Haldor. Elsa at first did not want to and instead tried to have Haldor marry her."

"What? Elsa never told me that," said Anna.

"She didn't want you to know," explained Kristoff. "But, the Westergaards refused Elsa's offer and said they would only marry Haldor to you. Since no one else was willing to forge an alliance with our kingdom, Elsa had no choice but to accept.

"You mean, Elsa was willing to marry that man, so I wouldn't have to?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded.

She couldn't stopped crying as guilt welled up inside her. Kristoff did his best to calm her. "Oh, what have I done? I'm sorry, I should have never had said that to her."

"Its okay," whispered Kristoff. "I'm sure she doesn't feel badly about you. And once you are out of here, you can tell her yourself."

"But, will she forgive me?" asked Anna sadly.

"Of course she will," said Kristoff smiling. "In fact, I'm supposed to go see her about today's delivery, I can give her a message if you like."

Anna was unsure of what to say. "Um… just, tell her, I'm sorry for what I said."

Kristoff stood straight and tall. "Very well, my Princess, I will deliver your message. But, one more thing," he then knelt before Anna. "I know this may not be the right place for it, but I'm afraid if I wait too long, someone else might marry you again."

Taking her hands and looking up at Anna with his brown eyes that almost sparkled with hope. "Anna, when all of this is over. Will you be my wife?"

Anna now cried with joy. "Yes!" she almost burst. "Yes, I will marry you."

They kissed once more for a long time until Kristoff had to leave to go see Elsa.

Laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her cheeks so red they almost glowed, as she thought about Kristoff, about their life they would have together, and then about Elsa.

**I'm sorry Elsa, I should never have thought wrongly about you. I hope someday you will forgive me.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, your Majesty," said Kia bowing as Elsa entered the castle's royal office where Elsa worked. Kia was the head steward of the castle and Elsa's chief counselor.

"Kia," Elsa said as she sat at her desk. "Has our ice delivery come yet?"

"Yes your Majesty. Master Kristoff and the other harvester arrived just this morning and have loaded the ice into the storehouses," Kia then handed the queen a document. "Here is the estimate of how much ice we now have stored and ready to trade with."

Elsa took the paper and went over it, her heart dropping as she read. "This is barely over half of the amount we need."

"I'm sorry your Grace. But we just don't have enough men harvesting to meet our buyer's demands," replied Kia.

Elsa sighed as she placed the paper down on the desk. "What are we going to do?"

Kia thought a moment. "Well, we could send the men back up the mountain tomorrow to harvest more ice, but it will take over a week before they return with another delivery."

Elsa shook her head. "The dignitaries are demanding to have their shipment in the next few days."

"We do have some cut lumber stored that we could also trade," Kia suggested.

Lumber from the woodlands was Arendelle's other export, besides ice.

"But that still wont be enough, to cover our loses" said Elsa, then placed her gloved hands over her face. "I…I failed. I promised our trading partners that we would have their shipment this week and I failed. Again."

Seeing how distress his Queen was, Kia spoke up. "Um, your Grace. If I may, this is hardly your fault. I mean, our kingdom has been having trouble ever since our silver mines ran dry during your father's reign."

"Our kingdom's economy has been falling ever since. That was why your parents left on that unfortunate voyage three years ago, to secure loans with other kingdoms to help rebuild Arendelle. You shouldn't blame yourself because of these circumstances."

Elsa breathed deeply. "Maybe, but I'm now the ruler of Arendelle. And it is my duty as queen to oversee Arendelle's welfare."

"And you are doing a most excellent job your Grace," Kia said assuredly. "Our businesses have slightly increased since you were crowned. And although our alliance with the Southern Isles has stopped due to Haldor's…um, unfortunate death. We may still be able to start a new business agreement with the other kingdoms such as Corona. That is, assuming the Corona ambassador ever arrives."

Elsa looked up. Corona was Arendelle's sister kingdom, their oldest ally and one of their biggest trading partners. "Still no sign of the ambassador's ship?"

"I'm afraid not your Grace. He is four days over due, though I'm guessing he is late because of that recent storm we had," replied Kia. "However your Grace, I think we can use this to our advantage. With the ambassador not here and with Prince Hans keeping everyone here during the investigation, we could postpone meeting with our partners, a few days more while our harvesters bring back another delivery."

Elsa thought about it, it may not be a very good plan, but it was a plan. **I suppose we could stall for a few more days, **she finally nodded. "Very well, call Ice Master and Deliver Kristoff to come to my office at once. Then call for Prince Hans, so I can discuss the investigation with him."

"As you wish, your Grace," said Kia bowing then headed for the doors.

"And Kia," Elsa then called out. "Thank you."

Kia merely bowed again. "I served your father, and now I serve you."

Kia then opened the door and saw Prince Hans standing there.

"Kia. I wish to speak to the Queen concerning the murder,' said Hans.

Elsa said to Kia. "It's alright, let him in."

Hans walked in while Kia closed the door behind him. "Prince Hans, what news do you have?" Elsa then asked.

Hans bowed. "Your Majesty, I have just spoken with your Royal Physician who studied my…my brother's body. And he has concluded that the poison used on him was a substance called Troll's Bane."

"Troll's Bane?" asked Elsa surprised, she knew about this poison, the main ingredients for it came from Arendelle's own woodlands. "Then that means, anyone here in Arendelle could have created this poison and used it."

"I'm afraid so. Which also means your sister is still a possible suspect," Hans informed her.

"Have you discovered anything else," Elsa asked.

Hans shook his head. "I'm afraid not your Highness. I have question and search almost all the people in the kingdom, but have found no clue as to who it was behind my brother's assassination."

Elsa sat back in her chair in despair. "Who could have done this?"

"Well, your highness," said Hans standing in front of her desk. "There are a few who were not pleased to hear about this new alliance between our two kingdoms."

Elsa looked at Hans. "You think it was one of the dignitaries?"

"It is a possibility your Grace. With the Southern Isles investing into your kingdom's ice business, we could hold a monopoly over the other traders," Hans pointed out.

"But, to assassinate your brother, that would start a war," said Elsa.

Hans nodded. "True, but only if they are discovered, which must be why they made it look like it was your sister. Now, almost everyone who was at the wedding believe it was Anna who poisoned him."

"Including your mother," Elsa said softly.

"Yes," said Hans regretfully. "The lost of her son has greatly distressed her."

"And what about you?" Elsa looked at him concerned.

Hans closed his. "Haldor and I were never very close. In fact, we hardly ever saw each other. But still, he was my brother, and watching him die in pain with nothing I could do to help him," he clinched his fist so tight. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Elsa saw how upset Hans was and walked around her desk to be near him, she wanted to place a hand on his shoulder to help calm him, but she was afraid to. Instead, she said. "I'm sorry. This all must be very difficult for you."

Hans' charming face returned and he looked at Elsa. "I'm sorry you Grace, please forgive my manner just now. It is you who must be the one having difficulty I'm sure."

Elsa sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid things aren't gong well with the ice shipment I promised your and the other kingdoms."

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Elsa at first was reluctant to tell him, but then Hans leaned close to her. "Your Grace, if there is anything I can do to help you, please, you can tell me."

After all, he's done to protect her sister, Elsa decided she could trust this charming young prince. ""I'm afraid the delivery of ice today is still not enough to meet our trader's demand."

"I see," said Hans understandably. "What do you plan to do?"

"Well, my counselor has suggested that since the ambassador from Corona has yet to arrive and with you keeping everyone here during the investigation, we can postpone the meeting with the other traders for a few more days for our ice harvesters to make another delivery."

"The ambassador from Corona?" Hans asked surprised.

"Yes, we received word he was coming, but we believe he's late due to that storm that passed by," said Elsa, then saw how troubled Hans looked. "What is it?"

"Well you Grace," said Hans. "I've heard rumors while in the Southern Isles, that Corona has secretly been making plans to find other sellers of ice on the continent."

"What?' cried Elsa shocked. "But Corona is one of our kingdom's main buyers. If they find someone else, it could ruin Arendelle."

"I know," said Hans. "I believe the Corona king feels that Arendelle cannot deliver the amount of ice he wants for his kingdom, and plans to buy it from Russia or the Alps."

"Which is why I arranged for an alliance with your kingdom," said Elsa. "To provide the workers needed to harvest more ice for Corona and the other kingdoms."

"But it could take weeks before Westergaard sends you your workers, and with summer ending and the fall harvest coming, Corona will want the ice delivered as soon as possible to preserve it's food supply for winter," stated Hans.

Elsa upset about this news, walked to the window looking out onto the kingdom she was supposed to rule and protect. "If Corona decides to buy ice elsewhere, Arendelle's other traders might do the same. If that happens, Arendelle will fall."

Hans stood next to her. "I will not let that happen, your Grace."

"But how can you stop it?" Elsa looked at him scared. "With your brother dead, our alliance is no more."

Hans looked her in the eye and said kindly. "Your Majesty, all is not lost. If I can prove Haldor's murder was not Arendelle's doing, I'm sure we can reforge the agreement between Arendelle and Westergaard. And if the Corona ambassador comes here, I'm sure I can convince him to remain in business with Arendelle."

"You can?" asked Elsa hopefully.

"Of course, I mean, I have dealt with Ambassador Adrian before. He can be a reasonable man," said Hans with confidence.

Elsa's smile dropped. "But, it is not Adrian who is coming to here."

"What? But Ambassador Adrian always used to be the one they sent. Why send someone else?" asked the prince.

"I think that might be my fault," admitted Elsa folding her gloved hands together. "When the last time he came here on my coronation day, he kissed my hand when he greeted me, but there was a hole in my glove and when his lips touched me, I froze them."

"Oh," said Hans seeing how embarrassed Elsa was. "Well then, who is it they are sending in his stead?"

Elsa returned to her desk and found the letter from Corona. "It says here they are sending their newly appointed ambassador regent, Eugene…Fitz…Fitzherbert."

"Eugene Fitzherbert? Never heard of him. However, I will talk to him about convincing his king to remain with Arendelle," Hans assured the queen.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Prince Hans. Thank you for everything you've done for my kingdom."

"Queen Elsa, I would do anything to protect your kingdom, and your sister," Hans then approached her until there was only a short distance between their faces. "To protect you."

Elsa felt her heartbeat as Han stood so close to her, his handsome face looking at her in such a strange way. "I…Hans I."

There was a knock at the door. "Your Grace, Ice Master Kristoff is here to see you," Kia called out from behind the door.

Elsa stepped away from Hans, and cleared her throat. "Let him in."

The door opened and Kristoff walked in, he still wore the clothing he had during his time in the mountains that were smeared with earth, and he smelled of the forest.

"My Queen," said Kristoff, his stocky frame bowing awkwardly, then he saw how Elsa and the prince stared at him. "Forgive me, I'm afraid I have just return from the mountains this morning and have not had time to change."

"It's quit alright Ice Master Kristoff," said Elsa returning to her seat at the desk. "I have called you here because I need to talk to you about the ice delivery."

"As you wish," said Kristoff, then looking at Hans.

"Oh, this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Elsa explained.

"Prince Hans?" Kristoff approached the man. "I've heard about what happened to your brother, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you Master Kristoff," said Hans politely, then turned to Elsa. "And now your Grace, I'm afraid I must take my leave."

Elsa nodded. "Very well Prince Hans. You may leave."

Once Hans was gone, Kristoff sat in front of the desk facing Elsa. "Kia told me you wanted to speak to me about something. What is it?"

"It's about the ice you've delivered today," said Elsa, unsure of how to say her next words. "I'm afraid it is not enough to meet our buyer's demands."

Kristoff groaned. "Yes, I was afraid it wasn't going to be enough when I saw all the ships in the harbor."

Elsa nodded. "This is why I'm requesting that you and the rest of the harvesters go back tomorrow to harvest more ice."

"What?" demanded Kristoff. "But my men have already harvested most the ice from the mountains."

"Is there anywhere else?" the queen asked.

"Well, we could always try the other mountains farther up north," admitted Kristoff. "But the workers have been harvesting ice for a week. All of them are tired and eager to rest. None will be happy when I tell them we are returning tomorrow."

"I understand what I'm asking is difficult," said Elsa. But please understand we need more ice to trade with or our partners may look elsewhere to buy it."

"Elsewhere?" asked Kristoff surprised. "But no other kingdom can produce better ice than us."

"But it doesn't matter how good our ice is if we can't deliver it to them," Elsa informed him. "If we can't meet their demand, our partners will buy ice from Russia or the Alps. I need you to make this delivery, and return in a week with as much ice as possible."

"A week?" Kristoff's eyes grew big at his queen's request. "That doesn't give us much time."

"I know," said the queen. "But I can't keep the our traders waiting for much longer."

Kristoff seemed to go limp in his chair as he breathed hard. "Very well, I will inform my men to prepare for another trip up the mountains."

As Kristoff stood up, Elsa joined him. "Thank you Ice Master Kristoff, Arendelle owes you a great debt."

Kristoff turned to leave when he suddenly faced Elsa. "Oh, I almost forgot. When I came here, I heard about what happened at the wedding and I visited Anna today."

Elsa gasped. "You did?"

"Yes," said Kristoff. "She appeared alright, but was troubled about something she said to you, and asked me to give you a message."

"A message, what did she say?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"Simply that, she was sorry for what she said to you, and she hopes you will come see her and accept her apology," said Kristoff, hoping that would get Elsa to visit Anna.

However, Elsa only looked unsure. "Oh, well, I suppose I should go see her then."

Kristoff nodded as he headed for the door. "Please do you Grace. Anna loves you very much, I know this."

Elsa looked doubtful. "But. How, do you know she loves me?"

Kristoff smiled. "I may not be a love expert, but I know love when I see it." Then closed the doors.

Elsa slowly walked to the window again, feeling sad and alone. It hurt her greatly to have to force her sister to marry the prince, and when Anna said those words to her, 'I hate you, and I never want to talk to you again!' It burned a hole in her heart.

After Haldor was killed and Anna was put in prison, Elsa was so scared to go see her, but now she felt ashamed for not doing so.

"Anna," said whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek. **I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I promised after mother and father died, I would protect you, but I have failed you. I can't help you, I can't help our kingdom, and my powers…**she remembered the dream she had where she destroyed everything with her ice. **I can feel my powers growing stronger, I don't know what to do. I don't know who to go to for help.**

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door. "Queen Elsa, it is I, Kia. I have urgent news!"

Whipping the tear from her face, Elsa called out. "Kia, please enter," when he did, she saw he was out of breath. "Kia, what is it?"

"Your Majesty," Kia struggled to breath. "Our lookout has spotted a ship coming towards our harbor. It bears the Corona banner."

Elsa went tense. "You mean, the Ambassador has arrived?"

"I'm afraid so your Grace," Kia said. "What should we do?"

With ambassador now here, Elsa would no longer be able to hold off the dignitaries.

The Queen thought a moment then said. "Prepare to welcome him on his arrival and have him escorted to the castle, and have Prince Hans with you to greet him."

Kia bowed. "As you wish your Grace," then left the room.

Elsa sighed as she wondered what she was gong to do now. She walked to her desk where the letter from Corona was laying. Reading the document, she thought. **Ambassador Regent,** **Eugene Fitzhurbert. I wonder what sort of a man is he.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hans, sat at a table in the room in one of the castle's towers that was his temporal office while he looked over all the clues and notes of his investigation. When he heard the commotion going on through the castle.

The door to his office then open and a servant came in. "Prince Hans. The Ambassador from Corona has arrived. Queen Elsa has requested for you and Kia to greet him once he lands."

**The ambassador is now here? Then that doesn't give me much time.** Hans thought. "Very well. Tell the queen I will gladly obey her command."

The servant departed but instead of following him, Hans took a spyglass and walked to the window that overlooked the harbor and the sea.

Sure enough, Hans spotted a ship sailing towards Arendelle. But when Hans looked though his spyglass, he saw that the ambassador's ship wasn't a ship, but more like a large sailboat.

Confused, Hans looked again through his spyglass and saw that the small vessel was indeed carrying the Royal Corona Banner on it's single mast, beneath a sail that was torn and full of holes. The large sailboat looked just as damaged as it's sail, as it slowly limp its way across the water like a wounded animal.

**That ship or boat, must have sailed right through that storm!** Hans realized. **But who would be crazy enough to do that?**

* * *

><p>The damaged ship comes closer towards the kingdom of Arendelle.<p>

(Jack Sparrow theme music plays in the background)

Ambassador Regent Eugene Fitzhurbert stands tall and proud as he grasped the helm of his ship.

Wearing his regular cloths, but with a sea captain's coat and hat, that was now wet and worn. Eugene also had a beard starting to grow since he hadn't had time to shave, making him look more like a pirate than a ambassador from a highly respected kingdom.

This was Eugene's first mission as a ambassador regent, and his one chance to prove to the King of Corona that he was worthy of marrying the king's daughter, Princess Rapunzel.

As the sailboat nears the harbor, Eugene yells. "All hoofs on deck!"

And by hoofs, he was referring to the only of person on his ship, his loyal horse, Maximus.

The small ship used to have five other crewmembers. But they abandoned ship when Eugene ordered them to sail into the storm to reach Arendelle. Leaving Eugene and Maximus to sail the ship through the heavy rain, thunder, lightning, and treacherous waves, until they finally reached the kingdom.

Hearing Eugene's command, Maximus who had been below deck, came up then began to neigh something to Eugene urgently.

Eugene understood what the horse was trying to say. "What, our ship has leaks again?" Maximus nodded. "Well then, go down there and fix it."

Maximus glared at Eugene, dumbly

Eugene grunted. "Fine, you take the wheel, I'll fix the holes."

Eugene then dashed below deck that was quickly filling up with water, while Maximus took the helm and steered the ship into the harbor.

(Jack Sparrow theme still playing)

The Westergaard ships guarding the harbor, let the Corona ship pass, and all the crewmembers stare in shock at the sight of a horse piloting the vessel. The crew on the other ships also stared at Maximus as he steered past them, until he reached the dock, where Kia, Hans, and the servants and guards, were there to greet them.

(Jack Sparrow theme stops)

Both Kia and Hans glanced at each other in confusion at the sight of the small ship that looked abandoned save for the horse at the wheel, who stared back at them.

Hans and Kia then boarded the ship to investigate. "Um, hello! Is anyone on board?"

The prince and head steward then hear a noise and turned to sea Eugene coming up from below deck, now dripping wet from patching up the hole in the ship.

The three all stared for a moment in awkward silence until Kia spoke. "Ah sailor, is this the ambassador's ship from Corona?"

"Yes it is," replied the Eugene.

"Then, may I ask where the ambassador is?" Kia asked.

"Ah, that would be me is me," said Eugene.

The prince and steward were both surprised. "You're Eugene Fitzhurbert?" Asked Kia, staring at this rugged looking seaman.

"That's correct," Eugene stood straight and tall, trying to look dignified.

But Hans and Kia were not convinced. "Can you prove to us, that you are indeed the Corona ambassador?" the prince then said.

Reaching inside his coat, Eugene pulled out several papers and handed them to Kia. The steward reads the documents that were signed by the Corona King, and said that the man in front of him was indeed the ambassador he sent.

Kia gave the papers to Hans who read them then looked at Eugene. "Well, Ambassador Regent Eugene Fitzhurbert. May I ask where the rest of your crew is?"

"My crew?" Eugene wasn't sure how to answer. "They, unfortunately couldn't make the trip with me."

"You mean you sailed this…vessel, through that storm with just yourself and your…companion?" Hans spoke as he looked at Eugene the wrecked ship, and Maximus.

Eugene smiled proudly at the two men. "Yes I did. Now, will you please tell me who you are, and what are you doing on my ship?"

"Oh, forgive me Ambassador Regent Eugene. I am Kia, Head Steward and Counselor to her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And this is Prince Hans Westergaard, of the Southern Isles Kingdom." The servant said.

Eugene raised an eyebrow at Hans. "The Prince of the Southern Isles? Then let me offer my congratulation on your happy marriage to Princess Anna."

"Thank you, but it was my brother who married the princess, not me," stated Hans.

"Oh, well then. Tell your brother that Corona wishes him the best for his marriage till the end of his days," Eugene hoped that sounded like something a ambassador would say.

But Hans seemed quite crossed at it. "I'm afraid of my brother's days have already ended. He was killed on his wedding that you missed two days ago."

"Oooh,' Eugene said as an uncomfortable silence then followed between the three men. "Well then, Corona offers its sympathy for your kingdom's lost."

Hans bowed. "I thank you for your kingdom's concern. And I wish to say I am glade to heat the safe return of your lost princess."

"Oh, yes. We are all very glad to have her back," said Eugene.

"I sure you are," said Hans. "However, the reason I am here is, I have been asked by the Queen of Arendelle to escort you to the castle, where you will be staying."

Eugene nodded. "Very well gentlemen, please lead the way."

"As you wish, Ambassador," said Kia. "Would you like us to carry your things to the castle?'

"Ah yes that would be great," answered Eugene. "My chests are below deck. Careful, It's pretty wet down there."

And by wet, he meant full of water. While the servants with Kia, loaded Eugene's belonging, onto a wagon. Hans, riding on his horse, escorted Eugene on Maximus, through the village, towards the castle.

As they rode, Hans turned to Eugene. "Forgive me if I seemed a bit suspicious before. It's just, when I was told Corona was sending an ambassador, I was expecting it to be Adrian."

"It's alright. I'm afraid Adrian couldn't come due of his poor health," Eugene lied.

The real reason Adrian didn't come was because, he told the Corona King. 'I will have nothing to do with Arendelle and it's Ice Witch!' Leaving the king to send Eugene instead.

"Well, I'm sure the queen will be most glad to see you. All the other ambassadors are here and we are anxious to discuss Corona's future trading business with Arendelle.

"That's why I'm here," Eugene then looked at Hans. "But correct me if I'm wrong, but you said your brother was 'killed'?"

"Yes," Hans said bluntly. "He was poisoned at the wedding feast."

"Poisoned, do you know who did it?"

"Regretfully no. I have locked down the kingdom as I investigate it. But you should know, that it's believed it was the queen's sister, Princess Anna, who killed my brother."

"The Princess?" Eugene was surprised. "Do you believe that?"

Hans shook his head. "No, but many do, including my mother. So I had to place the princess under arrest as I try to find the truth about who did it."

"I see," Eugene realized this whole ambassador thing was going to be a lot harder with all this going on.

Many people in the village stopped to stare at the prince and the stranger with him, whispering about who this man who looked like a pirate was, until Hans and Eugene reached the bridge.

"And what of Queen Elsa, where does she stand in all this?" Eugene asked as they crossed.

"The Queen has asked me to investigate the murder while she works on the ice trade," answered Hans. "But now that you're here, we can begin the meeting to talk about the delivery."

"I look forward to it," said Eugene confidently.

* * *

><p>With the Corona ambassador coming, Elsa with her handmaidens walked through the castle to greet him in the courtyard when she ran into the Duke of Weselton and his two bodyguards.<p>

"Ah, Queen," said the Duke. "I've heard the delivery of ice came in today. Is that true?"

Elsa sighed, she never did like this man. "Yes, Duke of Weselton. The ice came in today."

"And the Corona ambassador has arrived as well?"

"Yes, I am going to greet him right now."

"Then that means we will immediately begin the meeting to discuss the shipments, am I right?" the Duke then questioned her.

"Please, Sir Duke. I do not wish to talk about this right now," Elsa tried to walk past him.

But he followed her out onto the courtyard. "But your Majesty. I have talked with the other dignitaries and we all agree it is past time we held the meeting. And with Corona now here, why wait any longer?"

Elsa might have said something, but then she saw Hans riding across the bridge into the courtyard, followed behind by another man on a horse.

Hans approached Elsa and the Duke, then dismounted. "Your Highness. May I introduce, the Ambassador Regent of Corona, Eugene Fitzhurbert."

Both Elsa and the Duke stared in surprised like Hans and Kia first did when they saw the wet and filthy ambassador. Eugene himself stared at the queen for a moment before dismounted, removing his hat, and knelt before Elsa. "Your Grace, it is an honor to meet you."

But as he bowed, the queen and duke saw a crab that had been hiding under the hat, crawling around Eugene's head.

"Um. Ambassador, you have something on your head," Elsa said.

"Hmm?" Eugene then noticed the crab. "Oh, there you are little fella," Eugene held the crab in his hand. "Forgive my friend here, I found him on my ship and I didn't have the heart to throw him overboard."

"Now just a minute!" cried the Duke of Weselton, approaching Eugene and pointing a finger right into his face. "You expect me to believe you're the ambassador from Corona?"

"Regent Ambassador actually," said Eugene leaning away from the little man's finger. "And yes, I was sent by the king to represent Corona."

"And do you have any proof to this claim?" the duke demanded.

"Duke enough!" said Hans. "I have already inspected the documents he carried. He is telling the truth."

The duke still looked unconvinced, but then said to Eugene. "Well, in that case. Now that you're here, I'm sure you will not mind if we have the counsel meeting with the other dignitaries today to discuses the ice business?"

"Duke of Weselton," Elsa then called out. "I'm sure the ambassador is very tired from his journey and would like to postpone the meeting for another day to-"

"No, no, your Grace," Eugene spoke up. "I am perfectly capable of attending the meeting today if that's your wish. Simply allow me some time to prepare myself."

Excellent then," the Duke quickly said before Elsa could say anything. "I'll inform the others to meet in the counsel chamber in an hour." He the leaned close to Eugene. "See you Ambassador Regent, I look forward to meeting you there."

The crab that had been sitting in Eugene's hand, suddenly reached out and pinched the Duke's hand. "Ow! Get it off! Get this thing off of me!" The Duke cried to his two bodyguards as he danced around, trying to shake the crab off his finger. But Eugene was able to pull the crab off the duke then placed the animal inside his coat.

"I'm sorry for my friend's actions Sir," Eugene apologized.

The Duke glared at him before looking at Elsa. "We will have the meeting in an hour, don't be late, Queen." Then stormed off.

Elsa, despite herself, couldn't help but smile at how the Duke danced around screaming, until she saw Eugene staring at her. Her queenly manner then returned. "We have a room for you in the castle Ambassador Fitzhurbert. You may prepare in there for the counsel meeting."

Eugene bowed. "Thank you your Grace," Elsa was then about to return to the castle. "And your Grace, I'm truly sorry to hear about what happened at the wedding and to your sister. I hope you can prove her innocence soon."

Elsa was taking a little off guard by this, as she let sadness show on her face. "Thank you for your concern," she said then turned do to go back inside the castle, but could still remember the look on Eugene's face as he spoke to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**You're all grown up now, aren't you?** Eugene thought, staring at the Queen as she went inside her castle. He then heard Prince Hans speak. "I'm sorry for the behavior of that little man just now. He's the Duke of Weselton, and is very rude."

"You don't have to explain," said Eugene to the prince. "I know it must feel like an insult that Corona sent me to talk business with the queen."

Hans assured Eugene. "The queen does not feel insulted at all. She is just worried for her sister and this meeting that will decide her kingdom's future. But I believe the King of Corona would not have sent you if he didn't believe you could handle this."

**That just shows how little you know**. Thought Eugene. Knowing the King did not really think anything would come from sending him here besides keeping him away from his daughter.

Kia and the servants then returned from the docks, and began to unload Eugene's stuff from a wagon.

"Come with me Ambassador Fitzhurbert," said Kia. "I will show you to your room.

As Kia led Eugene through the castle, Eugene couldn't help but whistle. "This castle is amazing," he said as he looked around the building.

"This castle has stood for several generations," said Kia before stopping next to a door in a hallway. "Here is your room."

When the servants placed Eugene's chest in the room and left, Eugene then went about preparing himself for the meeting, all the while thinking about what he was going to say and do once he was there.

He knew Corona had already made planes to buy ice from the mainland, and this whole ambassador thing was just for formalities. However, if Eugene could find a way to have the ice Corona needed delivered. Then he just might have chance to impress the king and marry Rapunzel.

Thinking about her, Eugene remembered the last time they talked before he left. He told her his plan to win her father's favor. But she then told him that her father had arranged for suitors to come and court her once he left. She then said she would try to hold them off until he returned with the ice.

He smiled as he thought of Rapunzel, with her short burnet hair, lovingly green eyes on her kind pretty face, and her sweet, childlike and open personality.

Eugene then found himself thinking about this Queen of Arendelle. How completely different she seemed compared to Rapunzel. Not that he thought the queen wasn't beautiful like Rapunzel, she was just more graceful, and elegant, but also reserved with her feelings, showing little emotion across her pale face, with her platinum hair and sad but intelligent blue eyes.

Eugene realized he was just standing there, thinking about the queen, and wondered why he was even comparing the woman with the girl he loved. Shaken his head to stay focused with his mission, he then stared to undress and bath.

* * *

><p>"And therefore Royal Dignitaries, I regret to inform you, that Arendelle cannot deliver the desired amount of ice at this time, but I promise you, give me a few more days and you shall have it and more."<p>

Elsa, looking at a mirror as she recited what she was going to say, in her office, waiting for Kia to come and tell her when the meeting was ready.

Nervous, she looked at her reflection. "You have to do this Elsa. You're the queen, you must be strong, Arendelle needs you to be strong."

She heard a knock. "Your Majesty, the dignitaries have arrived," Kia called out.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa opened the door and saw Kristoff standing next to Kia. No longer wearing his dirty mountain cloths, but had changed into clean mountain cloths.

"Kristoff, have you informed the other harvesters?" Elsa asked.

"Yes my Queen," said Kristoff. "They are preparing to leave for tomorrow right now." He didn't mention all of them were in an uproar when he gave them the news.

"Good," Elsa then looked at Kia. "Let us go then."

They went to the counsel chamber where the four dignitaries from Spain, Ireland, France, and Germany, were already sitting at the table with the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans.

"Presenting her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Ice Master and Deliver, Kristoff Bjorgman." Declared Kia as the men stood and waited for the Queen and Kristoff to be seated.

Elsa paused as she faced the men at the table and saw one member was missing. "Where is the ambassador from Corona?"

No one answered since no one knew, then Kia said he would go and look for him.

"Typical of Corona," said the Duke. "Keeping us waiting all these days and now late for the meeting. And how dare the send such a man like him to negotiate with, this is an insult to us all."

"Duke of Weselton," Hans said sternly. "Corona is Arendelle's sister kingdom and oldest ally. You will talk about them with more respect in front of the Queen."

The duke wanted to say something, but remained silent as Hans glared at him. Then Kia arrived at the door again. "Presenting, Ambassador Regent of Corona, Eugene Fitzhurbert."

Elsa and the others all stared at the doorway as the Eugene suddenly appeared, and Elsa was almost unable to contain her shock. For the rugged and dirty man she had met in the courtyard was gone and replaced with this new figure in front of her.

Eugene's wet and ruined cloths were replaced by a royal uniform of dark and purple, (the one from his frozen cameo) with a golden sash across his shoulder. His coarse beard was gone, his goatee trimmed, and his dark hair was washed and brushed back.

**He looks so different now, so…dashing.** The thought came to her before she could stop it, but she couldn't help but admit that this Eugene looked very exquisite as he walked into the room, smiling at everyone.

"Sorry for being late your Grace," said Eugene. "I'm afraid I got lost on my way here."

"it is alright Ambassador Fitzhurbert," said Elsa in her queenly manner. Please, take a seat."

When Eugene did, the Duke then spoke up before anyone else could. "Right then your Majesty. Now that we are all here, we can discuss the trading of your kingdom's riches."

Elsa stiffened. "Actually, Duke of Weselton. I must tell something everyone here before we do. As you all know, Arendelle's harvesters have returned today with the final delivery of ice-"

"Yes, and we are all anxious to buy the amount you promised us. For the right price of course." The Duke said, greedily folding his hands together.

Elsa paused at being interrupted. "Yes Duke, I did say you all would have the amount you ordered. But unfortunately, the harvest hasn't been as good as expected, and with so few men out there to harvest the ice," she became silent for a moment, before decided to just openly tell them the truth. "I'm afraid, Arendelle does not have the ice that was promised at this time. But give me a few more days and-"

She didn't get a chance to say anymore because she was interrupted again to just by the Duke, but also all the other dignitaries at the table.

"What do you mean you do not have the ice you promised?"

"I sailed a quarter of my fleet here, to transport the ice you said you had."

"I have been giving orders to return with all of my ships full of your ice."

"This is absurd! Your kingdom has failed to meet our demand yet again."

"THIS MEANS WAR!" cried the Duke and everyone stared at him. "Well, maybe not war. But this is an outrage!"

"Please," Elsa held up her hands to calm the angry men. "I'm sorry. But your demands are so high, and Arendelle's workforce is so small."

"Queen Elsa," said the French dignitary. "If your saying your kingdom simply cannot meet our quota, then perhaps we should look elsewhere for someone who can."

"No wait!" cried Elsa. "Just give me a few more days. Arendelle's harvesters are already preparing to leave on another trip as we speak. Once they return in a week, you'll have the ice you requested."

"A week?" said the Spanish dignitary. "You have already stalled us long enough. We cannot keep waiting forever. We must have the ice now."

"I agree," said the Irish dignitary. "Summer is ending and winter is coming. We need the ice soon for the fall harvest. We cannot let our crops and meat spoil or our kingdoms will starve."

"I understand your concern,' said Elsa, trying desperately to figure what to say to men at the table. "But if your kingdom's try elsewhere, then my kingdom will starve."

Prince Hans, who had been sitting next to Elsa, stood up. "Gentlemen. It is true, summer is almost over, but it hasn't ended yet. We still have some time before we have to worry about the fall harvest. Another week will do our kingdoms no harm."

The dignitaries became quite as they thought about this, and Elsa looked at Hans thankfully for speaking up, for her. The prince only gave her another of his charming smile.

But once again, the Duke spoke up. "But she has already failed to keep her promises. How do we know this one is no different?"

"Perhaps we should let the Ice Master himself tell us this," suggested the French dignitary and everyone looked at Kristoff. "Tell us young man. can your men delivery the amount we wish in one week?"

"Well…" said Kristoff scratching his arm. "We have already harvested the rivers dry. The only other place is father up the mountains. It will take us about a full day just to get to there and harvesting it can be quit difficult."

Kristoff then noticed how the men were staring at him with doubt in their eyes, before he then said. "But, my men are more than capable of doing the job. However, if all of you were willing to lend me a few of your men, I guarantee you, we will have what was promised and more."

This statement however, did not seem to please them.

"You expect us to trust our men to you, so you can lead them into the wild lands where they could be killed?" asked the German dignitary.

"Ice harvesting is just as dangerous as anything else your men have done," said Kristoff. "And I promise you, my men will look after yours."

Promise? HA!" said the Duke, standing up and pointing at Elsa. "You Arendelles are full of promises but no guarantees. First, you tell us you'll have the ice, then you say you need one more week, and now you're asking for our men as well? No! I and my ships will leave this place as soon as we are ready."

"I'm afraid Duke, you are forgetting one important thin," Hans then said. "My brother's murder. We still haven't found the one responsible for it."

The Duke rolled his eyes. "We already know who did it, it was the princess."

Kristoff then stood up angrily. "It was not Princess Anna, she would never do such a thing."

The Duke sneered at Kristoff. "I was there boy. I saw her as she gave the prince the cup he drank from before he died. No one else could have done it."

"That is not enough to condemn the princess," said Hans. "As far as I know, you all are suspected of killing my bother. And until I find out who, you will all remain here under investigation."

"You cannot prevent us from leaving Prince Hans," said the French dignitary.

Hans looked at all the men. "I have already giving orders to my ships to attack anyone who tries to leave."

This surprised everyone including Elsa. What Hans was doing could start a war, and all just to find out who was the murderer and proof Elsa's sister Anna, was innocent.

All the dignitaries stood up and the shouting began.

"ENOUGH!" cried Elsa, standing from her chair as she looked desperately at the men who became silent at her command. "Please. Give me one more week and some of your men to harvest more ice. Please, I need your help, my kingdom needs your help. Just one more week, and then you all will be free to leave."

She closed her eyes tightly to hold back a tear as he begged before these men to save her kingdom. The angry mood in the room, soon fell.

"Very well," said the Irish dignitary sitting back down in his seat. "I will give you some of my men and one week."

"As will I," said the German dignitary, sitting down as well.

"Your Grace, you will have as many of my men you need," said Hans.

The others also agreed and sat back down.

Elsa inhaled deeply. "Thank you all," she then looked at the Corona Ambassador and realized the man had not said or done anything the whole time. "Ambassador Fitzhurbert, do you not have anything to say?"

All eyes were now on Eugene, as he said. "Your Grace. I understand the predicament your kingdom is in right now. But, the reason I was sent here was I have a request from the King of Corona."

"A request?" asked Elsa.

"Well, a demand really," said Eugene looking at the Queen. "You see, the amount that has been delivered to Corona last year was insufficient, and the King wants to heavily increase the ice shipment."

"Increase?" demanded the Spanish dignitary. "Have you not been listening to what the Queen just said sir? Arendelle does not even have the regular amount for all of us, they cannot possibly give your kingdom more."

Eugene nodded. "I understand Sir. But this year, Corona is expecting a very bountiful harvest, which means we will require a lot more ice than usual. The King also wants me to inform her Majesty that if Arendelle does not have the ice he wants, then Corona will break all trading ties with Arendelle, and start dealing with Russia."

The men at the table were stunned and Elsa's heart froze at this news.

Prince Hans was the first to speak. "Ambassador Fitzhurbert, surly there is some sort of arrangement Corona could make so it doesn't have to break off with its oldest ally."

"There is," said Eugene. "And that is for Arendelle to deliver all the ice Corona needs."

"And just how much more ice does Corona need?" Hans asked.

Eugene sighed before answering softly. "Triple."

Just when Elsa thought she couldn't feel any more despair, she felt her legs could no longer hold her and she collapsed back into her chair at the demand.

The men were just as shocked at what the Corona Ambassador said.

"That's more than most of our shipments combined!" said the German Dignitary.

"How dare you even think to come here and demand more ice then all of us," yelled the Duke.

"Please," said Eugene holding up a hand. "I know what my king has demanded is impossible for Arendelle to meet. However, I have been thinking, and I believe there may be a way for you to meet Corona's and all your other trading partners' quota, without having to send more men up the mountains."

"Oh really?" asked the French dignitary. "And how do you plan to get all this ice without harvesting it from the mountains? Are you planning to bring the ice to us?"

"No," said Eugene who now had a sly grin on his face. "But I think her Majesty the Queen can help with that."

All the men were puzzled by this as they looked at Elsa to see she was just as confused, before looking back at Eugene.

"Ambassador," said the Irish dignitary. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Eugene looked at all the men. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you all are aware of the Queen's… special ability."

The confusion in the room turned into shock, as they understood what he meant.

"Ambassador," said the German dignitary. "Are you suggesting…that her Grace the Queen. Should use her…unnatural powers. To create the ice, to deliver to our kingdoms?"

Eugene nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting we do to get the ice we need."

No one said anything for a moment until the Duke screamed. "That is outrageous! To even think of using ice made from sorcery! That is just evil!"

Eugene looked at the Duke calmly. "I prefer to think of it as a golden opportunity. One we can seize and use for our own advantage."

"But Ambassador," said the Spanish dignitary. "Using such unnatural powers could be dangerous. We don't know what could happen if we did."

"I agree," said Eugene surprising the dignitary. "But let us all stop worrying about what could happen and face the facts gentlemen. Our kingdoms need ice, a lot of ice, and soon. Arendelle does not have the ice, and to try somewhere else could take too long. But if the Queen is willing to use her unique ability to give us, what we need, today. Our ships can return to home, full of ice, and Arendelle will not starve."

The men all were silent as they thought about what Eugene just said, and they began to realize his plan could benefit them all, though the Duke did not look convinced.

"Ambassador Fitzhurbert," said the French dignitary. "I must confess, I do see the logic in your plan. But, to create the amount of ice we all need, can such a thing be possible?"

"I believe that is a question for our Queen to answer," said Eugene.

Elsa then felt all eyes on her as she sat in her chair, gripping the arms so tight as she felt more scared than she ever felt before.

Ever since that day when Elsa was eight years old and she hurt Anna, she tried to do what her parents told her and to never use her powers again. After that, Elsa kept her powers and her feeling locked away inside of her, always concealed, always hidden from everyone.

As Elsa grew older however, her powers also grew, making her even more dangerous. When her parents died and she was crowned Queen, she still tried to do what her parents told her to do, and keep her powers hidden away.

But now that this man form Corona was suggesting she openly use the powers she was born with, and had tried for so long to hid, all she could do was sit in her chair, as fear seemed to paralyze her.

"I…" Elsa stammered. "I don't know, if using my…powers, is…safe."

"There you see," said the Duke. "Even the Queen knows that this is such a horrible idea."

But Eugene frowned. "I am not convinced. I believe we should al least have a demonstration before we decide not to go though with this plan."

"A demonstration?" asked Hans next to Elsa. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," said Eugene sitting up from his chair and bowed to Elsa. "Your Grace, will you kindly show us a glimpse of your power, and create a small block of ice, right here on this table?"

Everyone was yet again surprised by Eugene's bold request, and Elsa paused a moment as she looked at her hands whose power was restrained by the gloves she wore, thought about what she should do.

Should she remove them and try to do what Eugene asked, and make the ice block? But, what if her powers got out of control and she hurt somebody?

"Your Grace?" Eugene asked as he and the other men waited for her to respond.

"I…" she stammered.

Hans stood up. "Ambassador Fitzhurbert. Not that I know much of magic. But I'm sure the Queen requires time and preparation before being able to use her powers. Perhaps another time, when our Queen is feeling more ready."

Eugene looked at Elsa who said nothing, so he responded. "Very well. This afternoon then, Your Grace?"

"Actually," Hans then said before Elsa could say anything. "I was thinking tomorrow in the village. The Queen can create the ice there and the ice harvesters can instantly have it loaded into the storehouses until the time comes to put them onboard the our ships."

Hearing Hans say this, made Elsa look at him, trying to keep her fear hidden from her face as she thought about how dangerous this idea could be. But then she heard Eugene agree. "That sounds reasonable."

Hans the spoke to the other men. "And what say the rest of you to this plan?"

The Dignitaries and the Duke were silent for a moment until the French dignitary said. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

The others including the Duke then also agreed.

Eugene clapped his ands together. "Great, then it's settled. Tomorrow the Queen will make all the ice we need, and then we will all return home with each of our ships, filled with it."

"Um, there is just one problem with this plan," Kristoff then suddenly called out, and everyone looked at him. "Many men here in Arendelle including myself, make our living by going up the mountains to harvest the ice. If we decide to use magic to bring the ice here, all my men will lose their jobs."

"Not to worry my good sir," said Eugene confidently. "I'm sure there are plenty of other things you and your men can do. You can try lumber for instance."

Kristoff frowned at Eugene. Harvest ice had been Kristoff's whole life, and now this man was suggesting they replace him and the rest of his men by using magic. It made him dislike Eugene a lot.

"But my Queen has yet to agree to making all this ice for you," Kristoff pointed out. "What if she won't or can't?"

Once again, all eyes where on Elsa. As much as she wanted to say no, that it was impossible, she felt like she didn't have a choice.

Summoning her courage, she declared. "I Queen Elsa of Arendelle, agree to use my…powers, to make the ice you have requested."

"Wonderful," said Eugene, his smile making her feel more uncomfortable. "I look forward to seeing your Grace in action tomorrow as we-"

"Wait a minute!" the Duke suddenly shouted as he pointed right at Eugene. "I recognize you. You're Flynn Rider"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat in silent shock at the Duke's outburst while Eugene looked a little stunned as the Duke continued to point at him as he stood up and said to Elsa. "Your Majesty, this man is not who he says he is. He's a thief."

Elsa and the others gasped at this news as they looked at Eugene who held up his hands. "Now now, Duke. I believe there might be a slight mistake here."

"There's no mistake 'Ambassador'," said the Duke. "I can prove you are Flynn Rider, WITH THIS!" the Duke pulled out a wanted poster from his coat and slammed it on the ground for everyone to see that the man on it, was the man standing in the room with them.

Eugene looked at the poster, then at the Duke. "You keep a poster of me on you?"

Seeing Eugene's face on the poster, the Spanish dignitary stood up. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you sir?"

"I'll tell you who he is," said the Duke. "He's the most notorious, and famous thief in the world!"

Eugene couldn't help but grin. "Please, Duke, you're making me blush."

"Then it I true, you are a notorious thief?" demanded the French dignitary as he and the others man at the table stood up while the two guards at the door began to draw their swords. Elsa however, remained seated.

"Well, yes and no," confessed Eugene.

"And what is that supposed to mean, scoundrel?" said the Irish dignitary frowning.

"It means, I was once a thief, but I have been pardoned by the King of Corona, and now live a reformed life," said Eugene confidently.

The men stopped and stared at each other, unsure of what to do next when the Duke yelled. "Pardoned? I don't believe it. Why would the King ever pardon you?"

"It was my reward for returning his missing daughter to him," said Eugene, and Elsa and others gasped. They had all recently heard about the return of Princess Rapunzel.

"You mean, your the one who found and returned the Lost Princess of Corona?" asked the German Dignitary.

"Yes I did," said Eugene all cocky like.

"But we are not in Corona anymore thief," cried the Duke, "Guards, arrest this man at once!"

As the guards came at him, Eugene slide from his chair and backed away while saying calmly. "Now, wait a minute gentlemen, the King of Corona sent me here to negotiate with all of you. If you have me arrested over some miner thing in the past, the king might take it as an insult and break all ties with all of you," he then looked at Elsa. "Plus, with me in jail, I cannot send word to Corona to bring their ships and buy your ice."

Hearing this, the guards hesitated as they waited to hear what the Queen had to say.

Elsa thought for a moment and realized that as much as she wasn't sure if she could trust this man, he was her only hope of trading with Corona.

With her head held high, she said "Very well, Ambassador Fitzhurbert. We will over look your past crimes as you are a guest in my castle."

The Dignitaries, Kristoff and Hans, were surprised and the Duke gasped at Elsa's statement, while Eugene smiled cockily again. "Thank you your Grace, I'm glade that you-"

"But your Grace," cried the Duke. "You cannot let such a man live within your own castle, he will steal everything he can get his hands on."

Elsa looked at Eugene. "Then, let me also inform the Corona Ambassador that high thievery is punished the same in Arendelle as the rest of the world, and I hope you do not abuse the courtesy I have giving you in staying within my home."

Eugene merely bowed and took his seat. "I assure you your Grace, my days as a criminal are over and that I only wish to restore the old relationship between our two kingdoms."

Elsa nodded. "That is good to hear."

"But your Majesty," the Duke tried to plead.

"Duke of Weselton," Hans suddenly said. "The Queen has made her decision, and it is now time we got back to what we were discussing," the prince then looked at the other men at the table. "Tomorrow after the Queen's demonstration, I will continue to investigate my brother's murder, until the ice has been loaded onto your ships, after that, I promise I shall allow all of you to leave, no matter what. Agreed?"

When everyone did, and Hans then said. "Then I believe this meeting is over. With your permission Queen Elsa, we will take our leave."

"Yes," said Elsa. "You may all leave now. Except you Prince Hans and Master Kristoff. I still wish to speak to both of you alone."

The Dignitaries, the Duke, and Eugene stood up then bowed, before exiting the room, Elsa couldn't help but stare at the Corona ambassador as he left, wondering what else was there to know about this stranger.

When they were gone and the doors closed, Hans said to Elsa. "What is it you wish to speak about?"

"It's about your plan for me to make the ice for everyone tomorrow," said Elsa, her queenly manner starting to drop as her nervousness showed. "I…I don't know if I can do it."

"Queen Elsa," said Hans, leaning close. "I know this must be hard for you, but your kingdom is in trouble and this could be the only way to save it."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Kristoff asked the prince in doubt. "What if she ends causing something like… I don't know, an Eternal Winter."

Prince Hans sighed. "It could be dangerous. But I have faith in you Queen Elsa, and I believe you can control it. You just have to try, for your kingdom, and for your sister."

Elsa looked down at her hands resting on the table. "Okay, if you insist, I'll try."

"Thank you your Grace," said Hans standing up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to return to my study."

"Of course," said Elsa. "You may leave."

When Hans was gone, Kristoff walked along the table and picked up the wanted poster the Duke left on the table and looked at Eugene's face on it. "I still don't like this, I feel this man is hiding something."

"I feel he same way Master Kristoff," said Elsa. "But he is the one who suggested this plan to save Arendelle from ruin."

"But why?" asked Kristoff, placing the poster on the table and looking at Elsa. "Why does he care so much about delivering ice to Corona?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know," she looked at Eugene's face on the poster. "But he doesn't seem to be afraid of my curse, unlike my own people."

"My Queen," said Kristoff concernedly. "You shouldn't say that. Your powers are not a curse, and the people do not fear you."

But Elsa looked back at him sadly. "I know what they call me Kristoff. 'Ice Witch', 'The Monster', they all fear me, and many wish my sister was Queen."

"That's just because they know her more than you," said Kristoff trying to make her not feel ashamed. "If you would go out and visit your people like Anna always does, they would know they have nothing to fear from you."

"But how can they not fear me, when I fear myself?"

Kristoff wasn't sure how to reply. "I…I don't know. But tomorrow, maybe you can show everyone they don't have to be afraid. Tomorrow, you can show everyone how amazing you really are."

Elsa felt a little comfort fro Kristoff's words, but then she remembered her dream when she froze everyone including Anna. "But what if I do hurt some, or destroy the whole kingdom?'

Kristoff stood up straight. "Like Prince Hans said, you must try, for your kingdom and for Anna."

The ice harvester then had to leave to tell the other harvesters about the change in plans. Leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts, and worries.

* * *

><p>Hans entered his office and sat at his desk, looking over the papers and documents, but not reading any of them since his mined was elsewhere.<p>

**This is most unexpected, and yet, most excellent turn of events. Now's my chance to see the Queen's power first hand tomorrow at the demonstration. However if Elsa starts making ice for her kingdom, then Arendelle will no longer need the Southern Isles help, which means Elsa won't have to marry me to save her kingdom from ruin.**

**Of course, I still have her sister locked up, I can use her to get to Elsa, but that means I'm going to have to change my plans a bit. **

Hans sat back as he plotted his next move. **Instead of freeing Anna, I'll have to keep her under my 'protection' leaving Elsa with little choice but to do what I say to keep her sister safe. But how am I going to do that?**

The prince thought a moment then smiled. **It would seem, I'm going to need my mother for this.**

* * *

><p>"What, a thief?" Anna asked Kristoff, both sitting in her room.<p>

It was now late in the evening and Kristoff had just finished making the arrangements for Elsa's demonstration the next day, and had now come to visit Anna again.

"Yes," Kristoff nodded as he held her hand. "And he wants Elsa to use her powers to make all the ice we need instead of me and the other men harvesting it."

That surprised Anna even more. Ever since that night when Elsa accidently froze her head, her sister had never used her powers again. Sometimes Anna would beg their parents to let Elsa use her magic, but the King and Queen told her it was too dangerous and that Elsa needed to keep her powers hiding away forever, much to Anna's disappointment.

"Really? That's…surprising. Most people are always afraid of Elsa's magic. Not that I ever was, I fact I always wanted Elsa to use her magic again, but she always told me it was too dangerous, and that people were afraid of her because of it." Said Anna. "But this man from Corona, he actually suggested she openly use her power to make ice."

"Yes, she's going to make the ice for all our trading partners tomorrow," said Kristoff.

"That sounds wonderful," said Anna excitedly. "Maybe now Elsa wont have to be afraid any more."

"Yes," Kristoff agreed with a sad look.

"What is it?" asked Anna.

"Well," said Kristoff looking away from Anna. "If your sister starts making ice, then Arendelle wont need me anymore to harvest the ice for them. which means I'll soon be out of a job."

"Oh," said Anna, not thinking of that part. "But you could find something else to do right. I mean, ice isn't the only thing out there."

"But it is the only thing I know," burst Kristoff angrily. "Ice has always been my life, without it, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Seeing how upset he was, Anna placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"But then, what about us?" Kristoff was looking at her now. "If I can't make a living, how can I…take care of us?'

Anna realized what was really bothering him. "You're afraid without your ice business, you won't be able to support me?"

"Not just you," said Kristoff, his cheeks starting to show a little red. "But also…our children."

Anna couldn't help but also blush a little. "Well, I suppose you won't have to worry about supporting us, we could just live in the castle with Elsa."

Kristoff did not seem to like that plan. "But, I've always wanted to raise my kids to become ice harvesters. To journey to the mountains everyday, and become strong and powerful men like me."

Anna smiled. "Yes, I would like that to. But if you marry me, then our children will also be royalty, which means they will also have to learn to live in the castle and learn how to rule."

Kristoff stared at her. "Did you ever study to become Queen?"

Anna's eyes looked up. "Well…I did a little, but I failed all my tests. But it didn't matter, Elsa was the heir and she is now Queen."

"So, if Elsa also has kids, then hers will be the heirs correct?"

"I supposes so," although it was hard for Anna to imagine her silent and reserved sister ever getting married and having kids."

"Then we don't need to raise our kids in the castle, we can live in my cabin," Kristoff then declared

"Your cabin?" Anna remembered seeing Kristoff's home and did not think it was a suitable for raising a family. "I don't think that's a good place to live."

Kristoff frowned. "Why not, what's wrong with it?"

"It has only one room."

"I'll build more rooms."

Anna looked away. "But…I don't want to raise my children there."

"What?" asked Kristoff shocked. "Where do you want to raise them, here?"

"Kristoff," said Anna trying to reason with the ice harvester. "I know castle life isn't to your liking. But I am a princess, which means our children will be princes and princesses, and they must learn to live like that, and they cant do that in a cabin."

But Kristoff frowned. "I get it," he stood up and walked towards the door. "An ice harvester life is too lowly for them."

"No Kristoff, that's not what I meant," Anna saw what she said angered him and tried to stop him from leaving. "I love you, no matter what you are. But we have to think about my duty as a princess."

Kristoff stopped a the door with his back to her. "You duty? You mean like when you married that prince?"

"No Kristoff, that's not what I meant," Anna pleaded.

Kristoff looked at her trying hard not to show the pain he felt. "I understand what you mean, it's the same reason we first agreed to keep or love a secret. You're a princess, and I'm a ice harvester. That means we can never truly be together."

Anna gasped as she took a step back. "Kristoff, what are you saying?"

Kristoff inhaled hard. "I'm saying, I love you, more than anything. But we cannot be together, ever."

Anna brought her hands to her mouth, trying to keep her tears back. "Kristoff…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," the ice harvester left the room and walked down the hall. Anna fell on her bed, using the covers to muffle her cries, while Kristoff's tears silently slide his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nightfall, Elsa had finished the last of her Queenly duties and work for the day, ate dinner alone, and now returned to her room.

Usually, Gerda and the other lady in waiting would help prepare her for bed, but Elsa said she wanted to be alone.

Sitting on her bed, she hugged herself as she thought about the what she was going to do tomorrow, how everyone was expecting her to use her powers that she has concealed for so long, and now she has to use them.

**What if I can't do it, what if I hurt someone?** Elsa then removed her glove and looked at her hand, trying to remember what it felt like to even use her magic.

Almost at will, a sparkle of snowflakes jumped out of her hand. Startling her at first, she tried again and this time she smiled as beautiful snowflakes appeared in her hand and danced in the air around her.

Casting her hand out, a splash of soft snow came from her hand and covered the floor.

Elsa breathed in relief, but when she rested her hand on the bed frame, ice began to form on it. On instinct, Elsa retracted her hand, but as she did this, another blast of power shot from her hand and vicious and sharp looking icicles formed in the room.

Elsa gasped I fear at she created and quickly put her glove back on. **I can't do this. I can't control my powers. **

She paced around the room. "What am I going to do?" then stopped at her window looking out into the night sky and saw the northern lights above. The lights reminded her of the last time she had hurt someone with her powers. Her sister Anna, she had frozen her head and she almost died. The only way their parents were able to save Anna was by going to Grand Pabbie the troll who….

Wait, that's it! The trolls! Maybe they can help!

Putting her cloak back on, Elsa left her room and meet Kia in the hallway.

"Your Majesty," said Kia surprised at seeing her so late. "What is it?"

"Kia, prepare my horse, Buttercup. I am going for a night ride into the woodlands," said Elsa anxiously.

Kia looked confused, but he bowed. "As you wish your Highness. Shall I call Gerda to come and have you dressed for your journey?"

"That won't be necessary," Elsa replied.

"But you Majesty, it is extremely cold tonight."

Kia, how many times do I have to tell you? The cold never bothers me."

* * *

><p>Kristoff sat alone in the tavern, drinking his ale, with his head held down in silence. While around him, the rest of the tavern was ablaze with talking, laughter and singing, as the whole building was full of men.<p>

Some were Arendelle citizens and ice harvesters, some sailors from all the foreigner ships in the harbor, and others were off duty guards, from all the kingdoms that had come to visit Arendelle.

Kristoff's fellow harvester Josh, then sat next to him with his own mug in hand. "Kristoff, what's the matter? You've been acting strange all day."

"Go away," Kristoff replied as he took another gulp.

"But Kristoff," Josh put a hand on his shoulder. "I've never seen you act this way before. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Kristoff suddenly knocked his hand away. "I said, GO AWAY!"

The whole room was silent for a moment as everyone stared at Kristoff, while Josh got up and left, then the music started aging and the incident was soon forgotten.

Now sitting with some of is friends and a few sailors, Josh said. "Drink up boys. But not too much, remember we have a busy day tomorrow, harvesting all that ice the Queen is going to make for us tomorrow."

"Aye, and I don't like it," said another harvester. "Harvesting ice made from magic. It's not natural."

"Aye," said a sailor. "And where are the ones who have to carry it across the sea. Such cargo will bring bad luck on all of us."

"Nonsense," declared Josh. "Ice made in the mountains can be no different than ice made with magic. I'm rather quite eager to see the demonstration tomorrow myself."

But one old geezer of a sailor croaked. "It's the devil's work I tell you. Mark my words. We bring that ice on board our ships, we will all be sleeping in Davy Jones' locker."

Some of the men raised their mugs to that and drank, while one drunk soldier from Westergaard looked over at Josh and said. "It must be very difficult for you Arendelles."

Josh faced the soldier. "Difficult, how?"

"Well, just look at all the bad things that have happened in your kingdom," the soldier said. "Your king and queen lost at sea, you new queen is a witch, and your princess is a murderer."

Josh placed his mug down as he tried to keep himself from punching the man in the face. "I do not believe Princess Anna had anything to do with your prince's murder."

The soldier laughed mockingly. "HA! I was there boy, while you were paying around in the snow, I saw the murdering wench give my prince his cup and he died when he drank it."

Josh did not bother to hide his frown. "Please sir, don't call my Princess such a thing again."

"Oh yeah?" said the soldier, standing up. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Suddenly, the drunken soldier notices someone big standing next to him and turn to see Kristoff, staring down with such fury in his eyes. "It's not what he's going to do you should worry about. It's what I'm going to do if you don't shut up."

At first, the Westergaard was intimidated, but then he saw more of his friends came and stood by him, all reaching for the daggers at their belts, and the soldier's confidence returned. "Oh, so it is you who wants a fight is it. Well then, go ahead," he reached for his knife. "Fight me."

Kristoff was bigger and taller than the Westergaards, but he was unarmed and outnumbered.

"Kristoff" Josh tried to pull his friend away. "Just let it go."

The Westergaard soldier laughed at this. "That's right boy, listen to your friend and get out of here."

That made Kristoff lose it. He took a step towards the Westergaard, and the soldier drew his knife, ready to stab Kristoff, when another knife flew across the room, and hit the knife out of the solder's hand. "Hey!" he and everyone turn to see a man who had just walked into the tavern.

Only Kristoff recognized the man as the Ambassador Regent for Corona, Eugene Fitzhurbert. No longer wearing his formal clothing, but plan pants, boots, and shirt with a vest.

Eugene walked between the Westergaard soldiers and the Arendelle harvesters. "Knives against an unarmed opponent seems hardly fair, don't you think?"

"Who in blazes are you stranger?" demanded the soldier.

Eugene held his arms out. "Just a man eager to have a refreshing drink and a good time tonight."

"Yeah?" said the soldier. "Then I suggest you go jump in the harbor."

Eugene considered it a moment, then shook his head. "No thank you, I am also eager to have delicious meal as well." He then called to the tavern girl as she passed by. "Bring me a pan full of eggs please."

Eugene then faced the soldiers and the harvester. "Now then, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Nothing that concern you pretty boy," snarled the soldier, picking up his knife again. "I was just telling this boy one, that his beloved princess is a murderer, and should be punished as so."

Kristoff wanted to fight the man, but Josh held him back. When Eugene then looked at him. "And what do you have to say about this, my good man?"

"She didn't do it," was all Kristoff said, his eyes never leaving the solder's.

Eugene turned to the Westergaards. "There you heard the man, he says she didn't do it which means she's innocent."

"Now wait a minute stranger, what do you know about this?" the soldier asked, as several people in the tavern had stopped with what they were doing and were watching the exchange. "I was there and I know what my eyes saw. My prince was poison by that girl."

"Oh?" asked Eugene. "You were there to protect the prince weren't you?"

"Yes."

'But you failed?"

"Yes."

"To a girl?"

"Ye…yes."

You hear that gentlemen?" Eugene looked around at everyone. "This poor man believes he failed his honorable task of protecting the prince dew to a girl!"

The room was filled with laughter, and all the Westergaards stared angrily at Eugene as the drunk solder raise his knife to Eugene's face, and the room then went silent.

"You think you're so smart?" said the soldier as his buddies joined him. "Well what are you going to do now?"

Eugene leaned back away from the knife. "Well, to be honest, I had hopped my eggs would be here by now."

"Your eggs, sir," said the tavern girl as she offered a frying pan full of eggs to Eugene.

"Ah, what perfect timing," Eugene then snatched the pan from the girl and flung the eggs at the Westergaards, splattering across their faces.

The one soldier yelled then charged at Eugene with his knife, but got knocked over the head with the frying pan.

Two more Westergaards came at Eugene, but he dealt with them the same way, dogging their daggers, and hitting them unconscious with his pan.

One Westergaard however, snuck up behind Eugene and was about to stab him when Kristoff then slammed a chair on top of him, then stood next to Eugene, facing the other solders.

More men stood with the Westergaards, while more harvesters joined Kristoff and Eugene. both side stood there for a moment, then someone shouted. "Fight!" and both sides clashed.

Soon, everyone in the tavern was fighting, some for the Westergaards, some for the Arendelles, and some were fighting just for the sake of fighting.

At one point, Kristoff lost his chair an was fighting with just his fist, punching and throwing men across the room, all the while, getting hit himself. He then saw Eugene in the midst of the fighting, still wielding his frying pan, and taking down anyone who came at him, all the while slipping and sliding through the place, avoiding getting hit.

**He's good,** Kristoff admitted and he soon found himself standing back to back with the ambassador from Corona. The two then worked together to fight off anyone who challenged them, and by the time, the Arendelle guards came into the house to stop the fighting, only a few remained standing.

"Enough! Who are the ones responsible for starting all this?" demanded the captain of the guard, and everyone pointed at Eugene and Kristoff.

They both stood awkwardly together as the guards confronted them, and both said. "Not good."

* * *

><p>Elsa rode Buttercup, down the maintain path until she came to the Valley of the Living Rocks. Dismounting, from her horse she called out. "Trolls, it is I, Queen Elsa."<p>

Rolling stones soon surrounded her , then unfolded into all the trolls just like how she last remembered it.

"The Queen!" gasped one troll. "What can we do for you?"

"Please," said Elsa. "I need to speak to Pabbie."

"Here I am child," the elderly troll rolled up to her. "What is it that troubles you."

"Pabbie," Elsa smiled at the sight of this old friend. "I need to talk to you in private."

Pabbie led her to an isolated area where she sat down on a rock and told the wise troll about everything that had happed to her since last they meet. How she stayed in her castle and tried to keep, her powers under control, how her parents died and she became Queen, about the wedding, then the murder, and now she must use her powers to make ice for her trading partners.

When she was done, Pabbie shook his head. "Oh my poor child, I am so sorry for what I've done."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa confused. "What have you done?"

"I told you and your parents you had to control your powers," said the troll wearily. "but I never thought your parents would miss interpret my meaning."

"But they tried their best," said Elsa. "They kept me in the castle hoping I could control her powers.

"Only you were not trying to control your powers, you were trying suppress them," said Pabbie. "That's is the complete opposite of what I meant."

"I don't understand."

"Elsa," the troll tried to explain. "Your powers are like a river. If you try to block the water off, it keeps building until it burst through. That is what you have been doing with your gift. The magic continuously flows through your body, if you try to suppress it, it will only get out of control. You must let your magic flow like water. Let it run free."

Elsa gasped at what the troll was telling her. "But everyone fears my power, and fear is my enemy."

"No child," the troll took her hands in his. "It is not the fear of others, it is your own fear you must beware. Your emotions are what you power comes from. With fear, your powers are unstable, and dangerous. But with love, you can do many wonderful and beautiful things with it."

Elsa looked at the troll's smiling face. "So you think, I should use my powers then?"

The troll nodded. "Yes, I think this demonstration tomorrow, is exactly what you need to help you with controlling you power."

"But, I haven't used them since was a little girl," said Elsa worriedly. "What if something bad happens."

Pabbie clapped his hands together. "This is why you should practice for tomorrow, right here and now. Come, show me what you can do."

Elsa was a little off guard. "You want me to perform now?"

"Yes. And don't worry, it will be perfectly safe," Pabbie assured the Queen.

"But," said Elsa, looking at her gloved hands. "What should I do?"

The troll shrugged. "Whatever you want," he then saw how she hesitated. "Please Elsa, trust me. Just close your eyes and concentrate, think about something that brings joy to you. A memory, or something or someone you love. Once you find that happiness, use you power to create whatever comes to mind."

Elsa removed her gloves, took a deep breath, and did what he said. However, as she closed her eyes, all she could remember were all the bad things that have happened to her, about Anna, her parents, and what everyone has said about her and her powers.

"You must conceal it Elsa, it's the only way."

"Look, it's the Ice Witch!"

"Carful, her powers could freeze us all!"

"Weselton will continue to trade with Arendelle, despite it is ruled by a cursed Queen."

"I hate you Elsa, and I never want to talk to you again!"

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting too far out of control. You must keep it hidden, do you understand? Be the good girl you always have to be. You must stay away from Anna until you have."

All the negative voices in her head, made Elsa want to scream out as she couldn't find anything that bought her joy.

Until, she remembered one voice from so long ago.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

That memory, and all the other ones with Anna as they played together as kids, Elsa clung to those thoughts as she reached out her hands and felt her magic flow out her body, and created something before her.

Opening her eyes, Elsa saw it was the snowman she and Anna used to always build as kids.

Pabbie looked at her work and nodded "Very good, you have taken the first step in truly controlling your power."

Elsa was so relieved. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, confidence. "It's Olaf, the snowman me and my sister used to make as kids."

"And what else do you used to make when you played with your sister?" the troll asked.

"I would also make snow piles for Anna to jump on."

"Then try making those as well."

Elsa did, and soon the whole area was covered with snow and ice from all the things she made, feeling the joy she once had when she was little.

After a while, Pabbie finally said. "Well done indeed. I think you are now ready to return home, and prepare for tomorrow. Go now."

Breathless from she had done, Elsa smiled at Pabbie. "Thank you," she then looked at the others trolls who had been watching her behind the rocks. "And thank all of you."

Elsa left as the trolls waved and called out goodbye. While Pabbie stood quietly as he watched her leave. "Farwell Elsa, and good luck."

Suddenly, a new figure walled up to the trolls, and they all turn to the see it was the snowman Elsa had made.

The snowman looked at them all then raised his hands. "Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The trolls all blinked and Pabbie said. "Oh dear."


	8. Chapter 8

The morning came, the bells rang, and Elsa arose, feeling afresh, a little excited, and even anxious about the demonstration that day.

Gerda and her other maidens helped Elsa dress and prepare for the day, after her morning meal, Kia came up to her. "Your Majesty, Prince Hans and the other dignitaries have gathered in the courtyard and are awaiting to escort you to the storehouses for your demonstration."

"Thank you Kia," Elsa said kindly. "Led the way."

Elsa with her servants and guards walked out onto the courtyard where Hans and the others were waiting for her.

"Your Grace," said Hans bowing charmingly. "We are ready when you are."

Elsa nodded to the prince. "Thank you Hans," she then looked at the other dignitaries, and frowned. "Where is my Ice Master, and where is the Corona Ambassador?"

"Late as usually!" snapped the Duke, standing with the other dignitaries.

Elsa ignored the Duke's outburst and looked at Hans, but the prince did not know where the two were, until Elsa's captain of the guard approached her. "I can tell you were they are your Majesty. In the dungeon."

Elsa and Hans looked at the captain shocked. "In the dungeon, what for?"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Anybody hear me? it's me Kristoff, the Ice Master!" he pounded on the prison door but no one answered. "Let me out! I have to be there a the demonstration to day!"<p>

Eugene who was in the cell with Kristoff, laid on the bed trying to sleep but couldn't dew to Kristoff's bellowing. "Will you please give it a rest? The guards will come and release us soon enough. We just have to wait."

Kristoff stepped away from he door, he was covered with burses and scratches from the fight last night. "And how do you know that?"

Because it's just like you said, you're the Ice Master," Eugene replied. Only his cloths looked ruffled from the other night. "They can hardly start without you there."

Taking a seat next to Eugene, Kristoff looked around the filthy room and grumbled. "I hate it in here, it stinks and there's hardly any light."

Eugene opened one eye. "Oh I don't know, I've been in worse prisons than these, if you believe it."

"I believe it," said d Kristoff looking at him. "Just how many prisons have you been in?"

Eugene smiled. "More than I can count."

"And this was all during your life as a thief, am I right?"

"Most of it."

Kristoff shook his head. "I still don't get why any king would send a thief to negotiate with an ally kingdom.

Eugene still kept an amused look on his face. "I don't get why an ice harvester would care so much when some drunkard makes fun of a princess who killed her husband."

"Her name is Anna!" the ice harvester snapped. "And she did not do it."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "You call the princess by her first name? How strange for an commoner."

"What's it to you what I call the princess?"

Seeing how Kristoff was acting and remembering how angry he was when the Westergaard soldier was insulting her, Eugene now understood. "I see, you like her."

"What?"

"You like Princess Anna."

Kristoff looked away. "Everyone in Arendelle likes her."

"Yes, but you like her a bit more I think," Eugene closed his eyes again with a smirk. "It's hard, liking someone above your station."

Kristoff's snapped his head at the ambassador. "What would a royal ambassador like you know anything about that?"

"I may be a ambassador, but I'm hardly royal. And of course, being an a former outlaw, doesn't really help your chances of winning the favor of the king whose daughter you want to marry." said Eugene, thinking of Rapunzel and her father.

Hearing Eugene's confession, Kristoff anger subsided. "I see, the Lost Princess of Corona, the one you saved. You like her."

"I love her," confessed Eugene. "And I hope to marry her. But first, I have to take care of business here. Once I return to Corona with all the ice, the king demanded, I will ask him."

Kristoff now understood. "So that's why you are so eager to bring ice to your kingdom, even if it means using the Queen's magic to get it."

Eugene opened his eyes. "And what is wrong with using magic?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Nothing. I mean, I've never had a problem with the Queen having powers. But most of the people who come here, are afraid of her because of her magic."

"Most people are afraid of such things," agreed Eugene. "But then, I have had some experience with magic before." He remembered Rapunzel's magical golden hair. "And I don't conceder it something to be afraid of, unless it is used by someone evil."

"Elsa isn't evil. She is perhaps the lest evil person you will ever meet, besides her sister."

Eugene nodded. "I have heard rumors saying otherwise, but I'm starting to see there're not true," he then sat up form the bed. "So then tell me the truth about this Queen of yours. How exactly did she get her powers."

Kristoff shook his head. "No on really knows. It first started with rumors that the former king and queen were keeping something hidden inside there castle. before long, it was reviled that their daughter had magical powers and could create snow and ice. Many in Arendelle were afraid, but the king made a proclamation, assuring them not to be scared and that his daughter could control her powers."

"After the king and Queen died however, Elsa seem to still be unable to fully control her powers, and the people were still afraid of her. Princess Anna on the other hand, everyone adore her, she always went out to see the people and do what she could for those in need.

"I see," said Eugene. "So how did you and Anna meet?"

Kristoff hesitated but felt he could trust the man. "After Elsa put me in charge of the ice harvesting, I had to visit the castle regularly to see her, that's when I first meet the princess."

"And you both soon fell in love with each other, correct?"

Kristoff grinned. "Yeah, something like that. But what about you, what's your story?"

"Me?" asked Eugene. "Well, my whole life story began when me a two others were-"

"Kristoff!" cried a voice at the door and both men saw it was Elsa.

"Your Majesty!" Kristoff sat up and tried to straighten his cloths, while Eugene also sat up.

The prison door opened, and Kristoff and Eugene stepped out to see the Queen along with Prince Hans and the captain of the guard.

"My captain told me you were both put in here last night because you started a fight in the village," said the Queen worriedly looking at the ice harvester's bruises . "Is that true."

"Regretfully so, my Queen,' said Kristoff, his head held low.

"And you," Elsa now looked at Eugene, who didn't seemed harmed at all. "What were you doing may I ask, in the village?"

Eugene bowed. "Sorry your Grace. I was just visiting you beautiful village, when I found myself in the middle of a brawl."

"The captain says you beat up several; of my men last night," said Hans accursedly.

Eugene showed no sign of remorse. "I did, but after they drew their knives on me."

Elsa saw the prince nod with understanding. "I see. I hope you will forgive my men for their actions."

Eugene didn't seem to care. "No need to apologies. Let us leave for the Queen's demonstration."

Elsa saw what Eugene was wearing. "But would you like to change first, Ambassador Fitzhurbert?"

"I'm fine your Grace."

Since he didn't seem to care about his appearance, Elsa and the rest return to the courtyard here the other dignitaries were, then proceeded to the ride to the storehouses.

As Elsa rode on her horse through the village, the eyes of the people were upon her. They had all heard the rumors, but few ever actually saw Elsa's magic first hand. Now that the word had spread about the demonstration. Everyone in the kingdom, citizens and visitors had all gathered to watch.

They soon reached the storehouses, where Elsa was going to create the ice in the clearing in front of the buildings.

Kristoff dismounted form his horse and joined his fellow harvester that were there, while Hans, Eugene and the other dignitaries, stood with the other royal guest. Elsa also saw, Hans mother, the Queen of the Southern Isles. The woman faced Elsa with a cold stare.

Elsa looked away from the queen and at Kia as he stood in the middle of the clearing and proclaimed to the people. "We are gathered here today for Queen Elsa of Arendelle as she will perform her magic to create ice. Please all keep their distance during the demonstration. Thank you!"

Kia left the clearing and Elsa then walked alone into it. Not a sound or voice was heard as everyone held their breath, and watched.

At first, Elsa just stood there, feeling a little nervous, then slowly removed her gloves.

Despite what Pabbie the troll had told her, Elsa couldn't help but feel fear inside her as all the people watched, and she worried about what if she did something bad.

Then she remembered Pabbie's words. "Find what makes you happy. Let your feelings and power flow like water, and be free."

She closed her eyes, thinking about Anna, about her parents, about Kristoff, Kia and Gerda, how they all loved and cared for her. Then she thought about what she wanted for a long time, to be free. Free to be who she really was.

(Music piece, Flow Like Water, playing in the background)

No longer holding back her feelings, Elsa raised her hands, and let her powers run free.

Magic left Elsa's hands and twirled through the air, in such beautiful patterns, until she directed it at the ground, and a layer of frost formed over it.

Many gasped as they watched and the Duke hid behind one of his guards, his head, peeping around to watch.

As more of Elsa's magic flowed from her body, the layer of frost changed into a small chunk of ice, and grew and grew, taller, bigger, and wider.

When Elsa was done and she opened her eyes, there was a small mountain of ice the size of a tall building. The ice mountain looked so natural and beautiful, even Elsa was speechless at what she had created.

(Music piece ends)

At first, everyone starred in wonder, then cheered at the amazing sight before them. and the citizens of Arendelle called out their Queen's name. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa looked at all the people, none looked scared or afraid, all smiled happily at her, and she couldn't' help but let a tear of joy from her eyes.

Elsa walked away from the ice mountain as Kristoff and the other harvesters approached it. "Alright men, let's get this loaded into the storehouses!" Kristoff commanded and the other men gave a "Hurrah!"

Elsa return to Gerda and her other servants. The woman handed her Queen a cup of water. "Thank you," said Elsa as she felt a little tired from what she just did.

But she didn't get a chance to relax, cause soon, she was surrounded by all the dignitaries as they all tried to congratulate her at once.

"That was splendid you Highness."

"That's enough ice for all of us."

The Duke himself also approached her smiling. "Ah my Queen. I always knew you had great potential, and just think you Grace, with your powers, and mine intelligent mind, out kingdoms could create the wealthiest ice trading business of all time."

But Hans stepped in front of the Duke. "I'm sure the Queen would like to have a little rest before we talk about such things Duke," he then looked at Elsa, his face shining. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen your Grace. YOU are amazing."

All these compliments, especially Hans', made Elsa blush. "Thank you."

Elsa then saw past all the faces around her and spotted Eugene, standing afar off, his arms folded as he looked at her. When their eyes met, he grinned and nodded at her, letting her know she did well.

Elsa suddenly felt a strong need to tell this man how grateful she was. Because of him, she now stood here today, in the village, her people no longer afraid of her, and for the first time in forever, she felt free.

But then Gerda broke through the dignitaries and said to her. "Your Majesty, I think you should now return to the castle and get some rest."

Although she didn't want to, Elsa agreed.

But as she made her way to her horse, with the dignitaries and people following behind her. Her path was suddenly blocked by the Queen of the Southern Isles.

The tall woman smirked down at Elsa. "Most impressive child. I suppose what Arendelle lacks in justice it makes up for in spectacle."

"Mother, what are you doing?" asked Hans standing next to Elsa.

His mother faced him. "I am simply asking the Queen of Arendelle what she is going to do about my son's murder."

The tall woman looked back at Elsa, but the young Queen showed no sign of fear as she said. "Queen of the Southern Isles, your son Hans has been working night and day to discover the truth about Prince Haldor's murder, and I promise you, when we find the ones responsible, we will bring them to justice."

The other queen eyed Elsa. "No matter who it is?"

"No matter who it is."

"Very well then," said Hans' mother. "Then I demand that you hand over your sister so that I may bring her to the Southern Isles to face justice!"

"Mother!" Hans cried, and the other men were shocked to at this outburst.

Elsa tried to keep her gaze steady. "You have no solid proof that Princess Anna was the one who murdered your son."

"Just like you have no solid proof that she didn't," snapped the other queen. "In which case, means there must be a trail, am I wrong?"

"Mother," Hans said. "Now is not the time for this."

"I disagree," the woman replied. "According to the laws of Arendelle, if there is no clear evidence of the accused being innocent or guilty, and trial must be held to decide."

She leaned close to Elsa. "If you really are the Queen of Arendelle, then you must uphold the law."

Elsa did not want to, but she felt she had no choice. "Very well Queen. we shall have a trail. But give me a few days to prepare"

The queen smiled triumphantly. "You have three days." Then walked away.

The joy Elsa had felt inside her was gone, as she rode on her horse back to the castle, followed by her servants, guards and the dignitaries. The people continued to sheer for her as she past though the village, and crossed the bridge.

When she entered the courtyard, she looked up at the window to Anna's room and saw her sister there, staring down at her. Anna waved at her and Elsa smiled back.

**Don't worry Anna, I will protect you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing the loud cheering from the village, and seeing her sister returned and appeared to be fine as she saw her through the window. Anna could only assume the demonstration went well.

Not long after Elsa returned, Anna's bedroom door open and in came Gerda who had promised Anna she would tell her what happened since Anna could not be there to watch.

"Gerda," Anna cried. "What happened?"

"It was wonderful your Grace," Gerda gasped as she was a little out of breath from running to her room. "The Queen made an entire mountain of ice, I couldn't believe it."

"And Elsa, how is she?"

"She is alright, your Grace. In fact, I've haven't seen her look so happy in a long time."

Anna collapsed on her bed in relief. She was still hear broken about her and Kristoff, but she was glad to hear the demonstration went well, and that her sister was fine.

But then Gerda's smile dropped. "But I'm afraid there is some bad news. The Queen of the Southern Isles has demanded that you be put on trial for murdering her son, and Elsa has agreed."

Anna's shot up from her bed. "Elsa agreed, why?"

"I'm sorry your Grace, but that is the law. And as Queen of Arendelle, your sister has to agree to it."

"Where is Elsa now?" asked Anna, remembering seeing walk into the castle with Hans and the other dignitaries.

"She is in the counsel room with the dignitaries to discuss their trading planes and to prepare for your trial in three days."

"Three days?" Anna looked at her feet as she thought about this. "I hope Elsa knows what she's going."

* * *

><p>"Out of the question!" said the Duke. "Queen Elsa can hardly be the judged for her own sister's trail."<p>

"I feel I must agree," said the French dignitary looking at Elsa. "Putting your Grace in such an position where your personal feelings for your sister, might make it difficult for you to pass judgment if she is found guilty."

"But if not her Grace. Then who?" asked the German dignitary.

"It must be someone of an high authority," said the Irish dignitary. "One of us perhaps?"

The room was silent for a moment, as the men at the table stared at one another, till Hans stood up, cleared his throat. "Queen Elsa, I volunteer myself to be the judge of your sister's trail, if you wish it."

Since she could not be the judge, and no one else offered to be it, Elsa answered. "Yes, Prince Hans. I would like you to be the judge of the trail."

Hans sat back down. "Thank you your Grace. And I think it would be better if the trial's jury be members from outside of Arendelle, since all the people here love Anna far too much to let them decided."

Elsa had to agree with that, and it was decided that the dignitaries and a few other royal guests in Arendelle, be the jury.

"Now then," said Hans. "The trial will also need two representatives, one for the Queen of the Southern Isles, and one for Princess Anna. My mother will choose hers but who shall defend Anna?"

Elsa looked at Kia standing at the door. "My Head Steward Kia, could be the one."

However, Hans disapproved. "Princess Anna will need someone of a higher status to represent her. No offence Kia."

"I perfectly understand, Prince Hans," Kia replied.

But then who?" asked the Duke. "If all of us are going to be the jury, who else is left to defend the Princess?"

At that moment, the doors to the room open and in came Eugene, still in his common and ruffled cloths. "Your Highness, and the rest of you, please forgive me for being late. I was just sending letters to Corona, informing the king to send his ships here as fast as he…"

He stopped talking when he saw everyone staring at him oddly. "What?"

Everyone was thinking it, but Hans was the first to speak it. "Ambassador Fitzhurbert, we were just discussing the trail for Princess Anna, and have agreed that I shall be the judge, while the dignitaries be part of the jury."

Eugene walked to his seat. "That sounds like a plan."

Hans nodded. "Yes, and we would like it if you would be Anna's representative and defender at the trial."

Eugene's mouth gapped open. "I'm sorry, but did you just say, you would like me to be defending the princess?"

"Yes."

"And you really think that's such a good idea?"

"I agree," said the Duke to Hans. "Selecting an former outlaw to be defending the Princess, seems wrong."

"Yes," said Eugene. "I'm with the Duke of Wesel Town on this one."

"It's Weselton!"

"Ambassador Fitzhurbert," Hans spoke. "The Princess requires someone of a high position for such an honorable task. And since the other dignitaries have agreed to be the jury, you are all that's left in Arendelle."

Eugene looked at the dignitaries. "Any of you gentlemen want to trade places?"

Hans frowned. "You do not believe the Princess to be innocent?"

Eugene saw how the men glared at him and how Elsa looked a little hurt, and tried to explain himself. "No. But if you recall, I spent most of my life tying to escape from justice and the law, not upholding it."

"But you said it yourself, you are a reformed man," Hans pointed out. "And I'm sure your be more and able for the task."

"I still don't think this is such a good idea," said Eugene.

Hear, hear." Said the Duke.

Hans was going to say something, when Elsa stood up and faced Eugene with her sad blue eyes. "Ambassador, I know you do not feel comfortable with this. But my sister's life is at stake, so I ask you to please accept this offer of defending Princess Anna."

Eugene stared at Elsa, glanced at the other men, then back at her, before sighing. "Very well, I shall defend you sister at the trail."

Elsa breathed. "Thank you," she sat down again. "The trail will be in three days."

Eugene almost choked. "Three days! I don't know if I can be ready in that time."

"My Head Steward Kia, will help you in anyway he can, and I'm sure Prince Hans shall provide all the information he has gathered the last few days, is that correct?" Elsa looked at the prince.

"Of course, your Majesty," replied Hans. "He will have what ever he needs to prove Anna's innocence."

"I highly doubt it," the Duke mumbled.

* * *

><p>The meeting soon ended after that, and Elsa waked down he halls of her castle, with Hans besides her. "I'm sorry about this. For what my mother has done."<p>

"I understand. I only wish there wasn't a need for a trail.

Hans sighed. "Forgive me, your Grace. I've have tried my best, but I still don't know who it was that framed Princess Anna."

"it's alright Hans," said Elsa as they reached her office and she began to step inside. "Please, continue on and help Ambassador Fitzhurbert as best you can."

Hans bowed. "As you wish," then walked away.

When he was alone, he grinned. **This is going better than I expected. And all I had to do was slip to mother the idea of a trail. Now, once Anna is found guilty, Elsa will do anything to save her. Putting her under my power.**

* * *

><p>"We have many books concerning the laws of Arendelle, Ambassador Eugene," said Kia as he, Eugene and another servant where in the library, gathering all the law books and placing them on a round table.<p>

"So I've noticed," said Eugene looking over the books as well as the notes and documents Hans had made concerning the investigation. He was now in his formal wear of dark, purple, and gold.

"I will help you in going over these books and notes," said Kia as the other servant placed the last book on the table than left. "Shall we begin?"

"Actually," Eugene then spoke. "I would like Princess Anna to be here with us as we go over the notes concerning the murder."

Kia faced him questionably. "And why may I ask, do you wish that?"

"I'd like to hear her own opinion and her side of the story as I review the murder. Plus, I think it would be easier to defend her if I got to know her better."

Kia thought a moment. "Yes, I see your point. I'll have the princess escorted here, but it will take time for her to prepare."

"Alright then," Eugene took a seat at the table. "And lease have someone bring me ink and paper."

* * *

><p>"I've never meet a thief before, especially the most famous thief in the world," said Anna, as Gerda was just about finish with her hair.<p>

Although Anna preferred to dress and prepare by herself. Gerda insisted, she and her other handmaidens, help the princess get ready to meet the Eugene.

"Ex-thief, your Grace," Gerda corrected her. "He is now an official Ambassador from our sister kingdom, Corona."

"What is he like?" Anna then asked her handmaidens.

"Well…" said Jane with big dimples on her cheeks. "For an outlaw, he seems quite the gentleman. Very polite, and friendly."

"But what does he look like?" with her hair done, Anna stood up and faced her.

Jane's eyes looked to the side. "Well, tall…lean, but he looks strong, and.."

"Jane," said the other handmaiden. "Just show here the wanted poster."

Jane turned bright red, and Anna asked. "Wanted poster?"

Jane sighed, then pulled put the wanted poster she found in the counsel chamber, and showed Anna the face on it.

Anna stared. "Whoa, he looks...nice."

"I know!" Jane giggled as she looked at Eugene's face on the poster again. "And he's the one who found and rescued the Lost Princess of Corona."

"Really?" asked Anna. "That sounds, very…"

"Romantic!" Jane burst out.

"Alright that's enough," said Gerda. "Anna, you can stand her talking about him, or we can go now and meet him. He is waiting for you in the library."

"Alright," said Anna, taking a moment to look at her tall mirror. She was wearing one of her less formal dresses of light blue and green, with her hair tied into two braids.

Kia waited outside her room and escorted her to the library. When the doors opened, he said. "Presenting, Princes Anna of Arendelle."

A little nervous, Anna walked in to see a single man sitting at a round table, overflowing with books and papers. The man was in the middle of writing something when he stood and knelt before her.

"Princess Anna, it is pleasure to meet you. I am Ambassador Regent Eugene Fitzhurbert of Corona. I have been assigned to defending you at your trial."

Never very good with introductions, Anna awkwardly curtsied. "Thank you Sir. It is also nice to meet you and also nice that you are defending me."

Eugene stood up. "Yes it is," he then gestured to one of the seats at the table. "Please, take a seat. I will be with you in a moment."

Eugene went back to his writing and Anna saw he had written a letter addressed to Corona. Eugene then put it in an envelope and handed it to Kia. "Please, have you messenger birds deliver this."

Kia left to call a servant. With Anna's guards standing outside the room, she was now alone with the ex-thief.

Curious, Anna couldn't help but ask. "What was that letter?"

Surprised, Eugene replied. "Oh, just for someone very important and very special."

"Someone special, like a princess?"

Eugene faced her. "You certainly ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry," Anna shrunk in her seat at his stare. "It's just that, I guess I'm a little nervous. I mean, I've never been on trial for a murder before. Not that I've ever been on trail at all, it's just that, being a murderer is a terrible thing in Arendelle. At least more terrible than something else like a thief."

Anna's eyes grew big as she realized she might have just insulted Eugene. "Not that I think being a thief is bad, I mean, thieves are bad, but you're an ex-thief so it's okay. I mean, you used to be a thief, but you are no longer. So you're no longer bad. Right?"

Eugene, staring at her oddly, cleared his throat. "Ah… yes, I am no longer a thief, so I guess I'm no longer bad."

"Oh great!" Anna breathed in relief. "So, have you ever been in a court before?"

"Several times actually," Eugene as he began to examine one of the books on the table. "But never as the defender."

Really?" the princess asked. "Then what as?"

"The defendant."

"Oh," Anna looked down and stared at the books. "Who did you have defending you?"

"No one," said Eugene as he turned the page. "There never was really a trial, just the sentencing, which was always the same, death by hanging."

Anna thought a moment confused. "Wait, how could you have been sentenced to death more than once?"

"Simple, I escaped each time before they could pass out the sentencing. Then I get captured again in a different kingdom."

Anna couldn't help herself. "Wow! You've escaped from so many deferent kingdoms across Europe? You must be very amazing."

Eugene also couldn't help but smile cockily as he put the book down. "Well yes, I am very amazing. But enough about me," he leaned across the table at her. "Lets talk about your trail, starting with asking you this. Did you poison your husband?"

"What?" cried Anna. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know the truth," he was leaning so close, his eyes were locked with hers. "I want to hear it for your own mouth. Did you or did you not, kill Prince Haldor."

Anna felt startled at first, but she summoned her courage and stared back into his eyes. "No, I did not kill him."

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

"Did you know he was going to be murdered?"

"NO!"

"Ambassador Fitzhurbert, I have delivered your letter…oh," Kia walked in and saw Eugene leaning close to Anna. "May I ask what are you doing?"

Eugene sat back in his seat. "Nothing, I was just asking the Princess a few questions, but now I'm ready to defend her as best as I can."

"Oh," asked Kia. "And why is that?"

"Because I know she is completely innocent."

"You do?" asked Anna. "How?"

Eugene gave another one of his smirks. "I have my ways. Now, I shall go over the details of the murder. Kia, I would like you to research these books, while I do."

"As you wish Sir," said Kia.

"What about me?" asked Anna.

"You are going to go over the these papers with me and tell which ones are true," Eugene then looked at them both. "Shall we begin?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kristoff wiped the sweat from his head, it was late in the afternoon when they had finished cutting the mountain of ice into smaller blacks and placed them in the storehouse before they melted.

Now that the work was done, he and the other harvesters, began to head home.

Walking next to Josh with Sven, Kristoff asked to him. "Josh, where are you headed?"

"To my home now, my wife said she preparing something special for tonight. Want to come over?"

"Not tonight," Kristoff said.

Josh looked at him. "What is it? You look troubled."

Kristoff didn't answer at first. "It's just that, now that the queen will be making ice, we wont have to go up to the mountain to harvest it, which means we will have to find different jobs."

"Yes. that did occur to me, but they will still need us to cut the Queen's ice up and load it into the storehouses."

"But I doubt we'd make enough for a living, we will all have to find new jobs," said Kristoff discouraged.

"True, but maybe it wont be so bad. But is that what's really bothering you?"

"Josh, you love your wife, right?" Kristoff then asked.

"Of course."

"And you would do anything to be with her, right?"

"Yes."

"But what if, in order to be with her, you had to give up everything you once were. Who you were, what you did, how you lived, everything."

Josh stopped walking. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question!" Kristoff cried. "Would you give up your life to be with her?"

Josh thought a moment. "Well, I honestly can't say it wouldn't be an easy decision. But I think, yes."

"You would, why?"

Josh shrugged. "Because I love her and I think she is worth it. But why ask such a question?"

Kristoff glanced at the castle. "It's nothing. Sorry for asking. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Kristoff," they parted ways in the middle of the village. But then Josh called out. "Kristoff! If she is worth it, then you should be with her!" then quickly left smiling before Kristoff could say anything.

Kristoff found his sleigh where he left it and strapped Sven to it while sharing a carrot.

"Are we going home now Kristoff?" Sven asked. (although it was really Kristoff speaking)

"Yes, Sven," Kristoff replied.

"But what about Anna?"

"Sven I told you, I can't be with her."

"But you love her, and she loves you."

"But she's a princess and I'm a commoner, we can never be together."

"Yes you can. You're already Arendelle's Official Ice Master. Maybe one day you can become something more and then you can marry her."

"And then what!?" Kristoff cried. "What then, make her live in my small little cabin in the middle of nowhere?"

"Or you can live with her in the castle."

Kristoff shook his head. "It wouldn't work."

"Yes it could."

"No it wont."

"Yes it could!"

"No it won't!"

Sven brought his face up to Kristoff's. "then she doesn't deserve you!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Sven began to nudge Kristoff backwards. "You are selfish, mean, cruel," Kristoff now had is back to a wall. "And a coward for giving up on her!"

"Coward?" Kristoff now was angry. "I'm not a coward!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go to Anna, and tell her that you love her, and that you want to marry her and live with her in the castle, and have lots of beautiful princess, and strong princess!"

Kristoff didn't say anything, he just thought about what Sven 'said' and then he remembered Eugene, how he was trying to win the hand of a princess himself, regardless of being a commoner like him.

"You're right!" Kristoff said. "I do want to be with her. and I will, I'll find a way for us to be together!" Thanks Sven!"

"Your welcome," Sven then 'said' as Kristoff was about to run to the castle. "But where are you going?"

"To tell Anna I want to be with her no matter what."

"At night fall? She'll be asleep."

"Oh, right. Tomorrow then, at first light."

* * *

><p>"So, Prince Haldor your husband, called your sister an 'Ice Witch' during the wedding feast?" asked Eugene as he read the testimonies describing what had happened at the wedding.<p>

"Yes," replied Anna feeling a little ashamed. "He was a bit drunk at the time, so I'm sure he didn't know what he was saying."

"Of course, he would not have said such a thing otherwise" said Eugene not believing it himself. "Now, was this before, or after he kicked his wine cup under a table and told you to fetch it for him?"

"After," Anna said feeling a little uncomfortable. "It rolled underneath the table Elsa and Hans was sitting under. However, Hans grabbed the cup and brought it to me so I wouldn't have to."

"How kind of him. What happened after that?"

"Haldor told me to refill his cup and hold it to his lips."

"And was that when he died?"

"No, after that, the wedding pie came and Haldor cut it open with his sword, he then made me feed him and give him his wine so he could make a toast. That's when he choked and died."

Seeing how her description matched what was writing by several witnesses, Eugene laid the document down. "Yes, by a poison your Royal Physician has identified as Troll's Bane, a substance that originated from here."

He looked at her. "Have you much skill with chemistry or potion making?"

"No" said Anna. "I never did past any of my chemistry tests, it was Elsa who was always good at that sort of thing."

Eugene nodded then wrote that down. "Good, we can use that in your defense, saying you couldn't possibly make such an dangerous poison."

"Of course, if I ever needed medicine or something, my physician could always make it for me," Anna pointed out.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "True, but let's not add that part shall we?" he then looked at Kia. "And as for you, what have you learn so fare?"

"Well," said Kia looking up from a big thick book. "According to our laws, the defender and the accuser can both summon witnesses for questioning, cross examining, as well as bring materials that will help with the case."

"Once both sides are done, the judge and jury shall leave and come make their vote. If more than half vote guilty, then the defendant shall be sentenced to whatever punishment the judge deems fit."

"Hmm," said Eugene as he read over the man's shoulder. "So all we need is to convinced half or more that you are innocent. That's sound easy enough."

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Anna unsure. ""So many people saw me serve Haldor him his wine when he died.'

"Well just have to show them that murdering is far beyond your capabilities," said Eugene confidently, taking his seat again. "But on a side note, what did Hans do after he gave you the wine cup?"

Anna tried to remember. "He stayed there until the wedding pie came out. As Haldor cut it, he return to his seat next to Elsa."

"Hmmm," Eugene scratched his chin then wrote that down as well, when he notice Anna yawned. He looked out the window as saw it was night out. "Is it dark already? My how time flies." He faced Anna. "Perhaps some refreshments will help us as we work."

"Hot Chocolate?!" Anna asked excitedly.

Eugene was thinking something a bit 'stronger'. But instead, Kia called for a servant to come and serve hot chocolate to all three.

Eugene was sipping from his mug while reading more notes, when he heard Anna leaned to close to Kia with another law book in her hand. "Kia, what is this right here, a trial by combat?"

Kia looked at her book. "Oh, that's is an old custom from long ago. When a person is held for a crime and can't prove his innocence, he could demand a trail by combat, where a champion will fight for him against the champion of the one who accused him of the crime. It was believed, whoever was fighting for the just side, would be blessed by God, and emerge victorious."

"I've never heard of this trail before," said Anna.

"Like I said your Grace, it is an old custom, that is no longer used anymore," replied Kia.

"But it is still part of Arendelle law isn't it?"

Kia read her book again. "Well, yes, according to our law books, a defendant can still demand for a combat trail if he wishes, but I don't see why any one would, if they lost, they will be found guilty no matter what."

"Still," said Anna, reading the book. "I think it's rather romantic, having someone fight for you to defend your innocence."

Eugene looked past his paper to stare at Anna. They had been in the library for a few hours now, and he already saw why the people of Arendelle loved their Princess. She was warm, loving, very innocent but sweet, energetic, and a little awkward.

Anna saw him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Eugene grinned. "It's just that, you remind me of someone else."

"Who?"

"Oh, just the princess of Corona," Eugene replied casually.

"Princess Rapunzel, really?" Anna had heard a lot about the Corona princess. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh because, you both are so alike."

"Oh," Anna looked away. "I wouldn't say I'm anything like the Lost Princess."

Eugene tilted his head to the side. "And why is that?"

"Because, I've heard many tales about how beautiful, intelligent, and amazing she is, and…" she folded her hands together. "I'm nothing lie that."

Eugene thought a moment, then said. "You know, while I was in Corona, I've have heard many stories about the Queen of Arendelle, and her extraordinary, sister Princess Anna, who is so charming, loving, and beautiful."

Her eyes looked up. "Really, they say that about me."

"Come on, do you think I just made that up?" which he did. "Some day, you should come to Corona, so that everyone can see just hoe beautiful you really are."

"Cough! Cough!" Kia loudly cleared his throat. "I'm sure her Grace would love to do that someday. But first, we have a trail to prepare."

"Oh right," Eugene quickly went back to reading the documents. "And don't worry Princess, we figure this out, even if we have to stay up all night!"


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa usually had her breakfast at this time, but since she had seen no sign of Kia this morning, she skipped breakfast to find him.

While searching, a servant came and announced to her, that Kristoff had arrived to see her.

Curious as to why he would come so early, she met him outside the dinning hall.

He bowed. "My Queen, here's the graph that shows how much ice we now have stored and ready to trade." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Ice Master Kristoff," she read the paper and was glade to see how much it had increased.

She was about to call Kia to come and make copies of the graph for the other dignitaries at the counsel meeting that morning, but remembered the man seemed to have disappeared.

She looked and saw how Kristoff seemed nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah no your Grace," lied Kristoff, he was scared about what he was going to say to Anna when he saw her. "Will there be anything else?"

"Well, actually," she started walking down the hall. "I suppose you can help me since I seem to have lost my counselor at the moment."

"Kia?" asked Kristoff as he joined her. "What has happened to him."

"I don't know. The last I saw of him, he was helping the Corona Ambassador prepare fort the trail."

"Trial?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "What trail?"

"My sister Anna's."

"What?!" his outburst startled her. "You're putting her on trial? How can you do that to her, she's your sister!"

A nearby guard approached Kristoff as he yelled at the Queen, but Elsa ordered him to return to his post. Then she faced Kristoff sternly. "Ice Master Kristoff. Please do not do that again."

Kristoff looked down. "I'm sorry your Grace. Please, forgive me."

"It's alright," she said sadly, and he saw just how worried she also was for Anna. "I to, did not want this to happen. But I haven't been able to prove her innocence and now there must be a trail."

"But my Queen," he said gently. "What will happen if she is found guilty."

Elsa sighed and began to walk again. "I have the chosen the Corona Ambassador to be the one defending her. Pray, he can do it."

"Eugene?" Kristoff was suppressed, but he also felt a little relived. "I think you've made a wise choice your Grace. He does seem to be a good man, considering his former life style."

"I hope you're right," Elsa said, she then saw Gerda and some of the handmaidens walking down the hall. "Gerda, where are you going?"

"To attend to Princess Anna, your Grace," replied Gerda.

"But her room is the other way," Elsa said confused. "Why are you here?"

"The Princess is not in her room your Grace. She is in the library."

"What? Why is she doing in there so early?"

Well, you see, your Grace. Anna went their last night to be speak with Ambassador Eugene and Kia about the trial. And I just learned she hasn't come back yet."

"What?!" Elsa asked wide eye. "You mean, she spent all night with the Ambassador and Kia?"

Gerda nodded. "That is correct your Grace. We were headed over there now to see what is going on. Would you like to come too?"

"Yes," said Elsa as she, Gerda, the handmaidens and Kristoff, rushed down the halls till they came to the library doors. Two guards struggling to stay awake, where posted there.

"Where is my sister?" demanded Else.

"My Queen!" the guard now stood fully awake. "I believe she is sill inside with the other two men."

"All night long?"

"Yes my Queen. shall I open the door?"

Elsa ordered them two and they all came inside the library and saw the sight before them.

Kia, was leaning back in his chair, snoring loudly. Eugene and Anna, however, were both resting their heads on the table, on top of the law books and papers. A small pile of Anna's drool covered the pages.

Elsa was speechless, as well as the others. It was Kristoff who spoke first. "Anna!"

Her head jumped up. "I'm awake! I wasn't sleeping I was just-" she saw both Eugene and Kia were also sleeping, then turned to look at the crowd at the door. "Kristoff?" she was completely surprised at seeing him again. "And-" she looked at the servants, before her eyes finally met Elsa. "Ah, Hey."

After so long of not seeing each other, Elsa and Anna both felt very strange, as they stared at each other, not sure of what to say.

Anna then heard Kia snoring. "Um, Kia, wake up!"

Kia stirred awake. "Oh, ah yes Princess," he then noticed Elsa, and quickly stood up. "Your Majesty! I, ah, was just helping Ambassador Eugene and Anna go over the books and notes for the trial. Ah, what time, may I ask is it?"

"Almost eight," Gerda replied.

"Eight?!" Kia began to try to fix his hair and straighten his cloths. "Forgive me your Majesty. I will be ready in a moment and have the morning counsel meeting prepared on time."

But Elsa held up a hand to calm him. "It is alright Kia. But will you please awaking the ambassador for me."

"Of course," said Kia as he notice Eugene was still sleeping. "Um, Ambassador,' he spoke softly.

Eugene snorted. "Five more minutes your Kingliness," then went back to sleep.

Kia stood unsure of what to do, while Elsa heard the handmaidens giggle.

"Let me do it," said Anna as she leaned close to Eugene and put her hands to her mouth. "EUGENE!"

"Whaa!" Eugene fell backwards in his chair, then struggled to his feet, while trying to figure out what just happened.

"Sorry," Anna peeped, as Eugene looked at her. but then he saw Elsa.

"Queen Elsa! What are you doing up so late at night?"

The handmaidens giggled louder this time, while Else said. "Ambassador Fitzhurbert. it is now eight in the morning."

The Morning?!" Eugene looked around and saw the sun threw the window. "Ooooh," he looked at Anan, and Kia, then back at the Queen. "I guess we must have dozed off."

"It would appear that way," Elsa agreed, trying to keep her face calm and emotionless during this situation. "May I ask what progress you have made for my sister's trail?"

"Ah, right!" Eugene scrambled through the mess of books papers and documents, trying to find all his notes he wrote down. "I have written down everything I think can be used for Anna's defense…if I can just find it…"

Anna started to help him search. "Here it is Eugene!" She held it up and realized it was drenched from her hot chocolate that she spilt when she fell asleep. "Oh, sorry."

Eugene took the wet paper by the tip of his two fingers and showed it to Elsa as chocolate dripped from it. "Here is my report your Grace."

The sight of Eugene standing before her, while trying to look dignified in such an funnily awkward position with the chocolate stained paper. Else almost felt herself joining in with her handmaidens giggling.

But instead, she remained serious. "Very good, Ambassador. I would like to leave you to your work, but we have another counsel meeting this morning, and I'll need Kia to assist me, and Princess Anna must return to her chambers."

Eugene put the his report back on the table. "Of course, your Grace. I will go and prepare for it right now."

"Alright then, Ambassador," said Elsa as she turned to leave. "I will see you in-."

"Wait!" cried Anna, not wanting for Elsa to leave yet after not seeing her for days. but as Elsa and the others looked at her, she felt her words caught in her mouth. "Else…I, I just wanted to…to."

"Um, Queen Elsa," Eugene then spoke. "What the Princess is trying to say is that last night, she discovered something of great importance, and she must speak with you about it…alone. Isn't that right Kia?"

At first, Kia looked just as confused as everyone else, until he realized what Eugene was trying to do. Reunite two sisters. "Oh, yes. there is something the Princess must speak to you about, your Grace. Alone."

Not understanding what this was all about, Elsa only knew she was afraid to talk with Anna, since she believed Anna was still angry with her, and unsure of how she also felt. But since Kia said it was important, she sighed. "Very well, please all of you leave us."

The library was soon empty saved for the two sisters, both kept their eyes averted, since they were too afraid to look at one another.

"Um. Hey," said Anna.

"Hey," Else replied still not looking at her. "What was it you wanted to-."

Since she didn't know what to say, Anna just ran up and hugged her sister. Else tensed, but soon she was retuning the hug.

They didn't speak for a long time, until Anna said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Else! I'm so sorry!"

"No Anna! I'm sorry! I should never have done this to you!"

"But I should never had said tat to you. I was just so angry and sad. Please forgive me."

"Oh Anna!" Elsa couldn't stop her crying.

Outside the library, everyone was gathered at the door, while Eugene looked threw the keyhole.

"What is going on?" asked Gerda anxiously.

Eugene only smiled satisfied at them all. "Kia, I think we should reschedule the counsel meeting for another time. And please make sure the Queen and Princess are not disturbed"

"I think that would be best," agreed Kia smiling.

Eugene then looked at Gerda. "Has the Queen eaten yet?"

"No."

"Then have your chiefs prepare a large breakfast and have it delivered here. I think they are going to take a while."

* * *

><p>Anna took a large bite out of her jammed toast, and crunched on it loudly, as jam stained her face.<p>

"Carful Anna,' Elsa laughed. "Remember what Mother would say?"

"A princess does not get jam all over her face. Even if her father does," they both said together and then laughed as they remembered father also had the same problem.

Anna then sighed. "Wow, Elsa. I've missed you so much."

"Me too," said Elsa. "I just was to afraid to see you, and with everything going on, the murder, our trading partners."

"And your ice magic!" Anna almost screamed. "I heard about what you did in the village. I wish I could have seen it."

"I may have to do it again soon. You can watch it then."

"Or, you can show me right now!" Anna looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

At first, Elsa wasn't sure, but then she removed her glove, and let a bunch of snowflakes float from her hand.

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"Thank you."

"Now make snow!"

"Alright, here it goes!" Elsa then released a blast of power that formed into a large pile of snow in the room.

"Alright!" Anna ran from the table and jumped into the pile of snow.

"Anna wait," Elsa tried to tell her. "You're not dressed for-"

A snowball smacked her across the face, and Anna laughed. Elsa smiled competitively. "Oh yeah?" she created a huge snowball and fired it at Anna. However, the princess took cover behind the couch.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

They continued pelting each other for a while before deciding to make snowmen, then a large snow slide. Soon the whole room was covered with ice and snow, but they didn't care.

However, the door then open and in came Hans. "Your Majesty I-" a snowball hit him in the face.

Oops, sorry!" Anna cried.

Hans cleared the snow form his face and stared in shock around him at what Elsa had done.

"Prince Hans," said Elsa as she stood upright and smoothed her dress. "What's wrong."

"Nothing your Grace," said Hans in awe. "It's just, your powers never seizes to amaze me."

"No I mean, why have you come here?"

"Oh," said Hans recovering himself. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. My mother has asked the Duke of Weselton to be the prosecutor at Anna's trail, and the Duke has accepted."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. My mother must had made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"What will that mean for my trial?" asked Anna standing next to Elsa now.

"Not to worry your Highness," said Hans, charming as ever. "It just means that your defender will have to work a little harder. But I'm sure he will be more than equal to the task."

Anna nodded. "I think so to."

Hans then bowed. "Well Queen Elsa, Princess Anna. I wish I could speak with you more. But my mother has requested I join her for lunch today."

"Lunch?" asked Elsa an she looked at the cloak and saw it was almost twelve. "Oh, the counsel meeting!"

Hans held up a hand. "Not to worry Queen Kia already informed me and the others it was rescheduled."

"Rescheduled?" Elsa asked surprised. "By whose authority?"

"By Ambassador Fitzhurbert, it would seem," said Hans as he headed for the door. "Goodbye Queen Elsa. I hope to speak to you again soon." Then closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna laid on the pile of snow and began to form a angel. "Well, that was very nice of Eugene."

"Yes, it was," sais Elsa thinking of the man. "And why do you only call him by his name?"

"Because he ask me to," answered Anna as she moved her arms and legs back and forth.

"Really, why?"

"He said he doesn't like being called Ambassador all the time, and prefers to just be called Eugene."

Elsa sat on the snow next to her. "You seem to like him a lot."

"He's a very nice guy," said Anna sitting up. "Did you know, he was the one who found and rescued Princess Rapunzel of Corona?"

"Yes, I did know."

"But did you also know he also loves her?"

Elsa's eyes grew big. "What, how do you know that?"

"I guessed by the way he talked about her, and when I asked him, he confessed he loves her and is planning to marry her after he returns from Arendelle."

"Really?" Asked Elsa as she thought about this. "That is surprising to hear."

"Why is that?"

"Because, she's a princess and he's a thief."

"Ex-thief," Anna reminded Elsa.

"But still, he is a commoner."

"True. But he's already become an Royal Ambassador. And he told me once he returns with all the ice Corona needs, he will have won the King's favor and hopefully, his daughter's hand."

Hearing all this about Eugene, Elsa was now starting to understand the man more. "I see. So that's why he wanted me to make more ice."

"Yes!" said Anna excitedly. "Now he cane return to Corona and marry his true love, all because of you. Isn't that great?"

"Yes," said Elsa as she laid down on the bed of snow, looking at the ceiling. "It is."

* * *

><p>"Well done!" said Pabbie. "You have certainly gotten better since last time."<p>

"Thank you," said Elsa as she smiled at her work.

Instead of making snowmen, she was now created life size sculptor of the people she knew. From the citizens of Arendelle, to the visitors from the other kingdoms.

"Wow, they looks so real!" Elsa looked down to see it was Olaf that had walked up and spoken.

She had been just as surprise to first see him as the trolls. Pabbie said it must have happened because her had created him with love and that her love was her greatest power of all.

Olaf pointed at one sculptor. "Who is this?"

"That's my sister, Anna."

"Uh huh. And who is this?"

"Kia."

"And this?"

"Kristoff."

"And what's this funny looking bird with the long beak?"

"That's the Duke of Weselton."

"Now tell us Queen," said Bulda, Pabbie's daughter. "Who is this handsome man?"

Elsa saw that the one Bulda was standing next to, was an sculptor of Eugene. the reason she had made him was because she had run out of people to make. However, she realized that when she made him, she had added the cocky grin he sometimes had.

"That is just a man from another kingdom," Elsa explained.

"Just another man?" Bulda cried. "Girl, what's wrong with you? This perhaps one of the most handsome men I have ever seen, besides my son. I mean, just look at that smile of his."

"Bulda," said Pabbie as he joined her and Elsa. "I think it is time for the Queen to return to her home now."

"Yes," Elsa agreed reluctantly. "I'm afraid I must. My sister's trail is tomorrow."

Pabbie, nodded. "And we are al hoping she will be found innocent tomorrow. Goodbye child."

"Goodbye. And are you sure Olaf will be alright without me?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry child. My magic will keep him from melting. Farwell."

* * *

><p>"So, you're the only citizen of Arendelle who knows the secret to making Troll's Bane?" Eugene asked the Royal Physician in his house.<p>

"That is correct sir," the old man nodded. "I had hoped that the secret to such a terrible poison would die with me. however, the formula was sold to a foreigner before my time, and is now exists all over Europe."

"I see," said Eugene as he studied all the plants, herbs, bottles and medicines the man kept in his house. "Tell me, is it very difficult to make Troll's Bane, or is it quit easy?"

"Oh, to find the ingredients is not so difficult," answered the physician. "But to combine them correctly, is near impossible. It must be mixed precisely or it won't work at all."

"Hmm," Eugene wrote that down in his report. "Now tell me honestly, do you think making such a poison is possible for Princess Anna?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Most certainly not! She could never mix anything right!"

"Thank you sir," Eugene said satisfied with what he had. "I will leave you now. Sorry for disturbing you this late."

Eugene exited the physician's house and stood in one of the streets of the village in Arendelle.

Although he was no longer wearing his royal uniform, the cloths he now had, were of fine quality, especially his dark vest. (like what he wore at the end of Tangled) At his belt, he had his saber strapped there.

Now that it was late into the night, he decided to return to the castle, and review what he had learned today, for the upcoming trail.

* * *

><p>Usually, after returning from the trolls at the Valley of the Living Rocks, Elsa would return to the castle. but this time, she wanted to visit the village and explore her kingdom, since she never did before, and was curious.<p>

Which is why instead of wearing one of her own dresses, she borrowed a common dress and cloak with a hood, from one of her handmaidens.

In her disguise, she left her horse outside the village, and walked alone through it. Because it was night out, the streets were deserted, and only a few houses still had lights on. However, music and singing could be heard from the taverns and inns, as well as from several ships at the docks.

Elsa decided she wanted to see the ships up close.

While she was walking on the docks. Elsa then saw several men, all soldiers from Westergaard, guarding one of their ships, were crowding around a small person and Elsa realized it was a boy.

"Hey kid! Just what to you think you're doing, stealing from our ship?" demanded one of the soldiers as her grabbed the boy by is arm.

"Sorry sir" the boy said, trying to sound brave. "But I think you have made a mistake."

"A mistake?" said another soldier as he reached for the boy's pockets and pulled out a few coins "These are Westergaard coins you have. Where did you get them?"

"I found them laying on the ground." said the boy innocently.

But the soldier slapped him. "You thieving liar! You think you can steal from us? We'll let us show you what we do to thieves."

Two soldiers then picked the boy up, and were going to drop him headfirst into a barrel of water. When Elsa ran up to them.

"Stop!" she cried. "You can't that!"

The soldiers paused and looked at her. None recognized her dew to the hood covering her head.

"Be on your way peasant girl," snared one soldier. "This doesn't concern you."

"You can't do that to him," pleaded Elsa.

"This boy was stealing from us. And now we are going to punishing him," said the soldier.

"No, you will not," said Elsa defiantly.

"Oh yeah? And who are you, the Queen?"

Elsa held her head up. "Yes I am!"

All the soldiers laughed. Then one said. "Get out of here! Or we'll dunk you in to."

The soldiers were about to stick the boy in.

"Stop!" Elsa cried, but they wouldn't and she didn't know what she could do to stop them.

Suddenly, something hit the back of one of the soldier's head. "Hey!" he shouted and they all looked to see Eugene. his legs crossed, leaning against one of the dock's beams, holding an apple in his hand.

"Please gentlemen. Let's show more respect in the presence of a woman."

"And who are you?" asked one of the Westergaard soldiers.

Eugene walked up and stood next to Elsa, facing the soldiers. "No one special."

Staring at Eugene, one of the soldiers pointed at him. "Hey! You're that man from the tavern. You broke my nose with a frying pan!"

Eugene nodded. "Yes, and trust me, it's an improvement."

The soldiers put the boy down on the docks and forgot about him as they now approached Eugene and Elsa.

'You've got a lot of nerve coming here alone," said one soldier.

"Alone?" asked Eugene. "Who's alone, I've got my special lady friend here to protect me."

At first, Elsa thought he was talking about her, but when she glanced at him, she saw his hand resting on the saber at his belt.

The soldier laughed as he and the others reached for their swords. "HA! You think you can beat all of us?"

Eugene thought a moment. "If I recall, I already did beat you with a frying pan. Now, just think what I will do to you with this if you don't clear out of here now!"

Eugene's stare was so steady, yet so threatening, that even Elsa felt a shiver in her spin.

The intimidated soldiers backed away from him while one said. "You want the thieving whelp? Fine, you can have him!"

The Westergaards then cleared out. Once they were gone, Eugene knelt besides the boy who sat on the docks, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Are you alright lad?" Eugene asked but the boy looked away from him. "Are you from the orphanage?"

That mad the boy jump up and try to run away. "I don't need you help. Leave me alone!"

"Whoa, hold on a second," said Eugene grabbing the boy and holding his apple to him. "This is for you. And this, is for you and your friends," he held a gold coin with a blazing sun portrayed on it. "Corona gold, the finest in Europe. Take it, and use it wisely."

The boy stared wide eye as he took the coin, then left without another word.

Eugene then looked at Elsa who had been watching him. "Well Queen Elsa, may I ask what are you doing here at the docks?"

Elsa gasped. "How did you know it was me?"

Eugene pointed at her gloves. "Only one person in this kingdom wears gloves like those."

Elsa looked down at her hands. "Oh yes. I suppose I should have changed these for some other ones."

"Or you could have left them behind," Eugene suggested as he walked towards her.

"I can't. the gloves help keep my powers under control. If I don't wear them, I could freeze anything," explained Elsa.

"If you insist," he now stood before her and looked around. "Now, where are your guards?"

"Ah, I don't have any," Elsa felt a little embarrassed. "I wanted to explore the village alone."

"Alone?" Eugene looked surprised. "In that case, I feel it is my duty to accompany you back to the castle." he held out his arm for her to take.

The gesture took her off guard, but she eventually slide her arm into his. "Al…Alright. But first, we must retrieve my horse. I left her near the village."

They walked together through the empty streets of the village to where she left Buttercup.

As she walked next to him, Elsa couldn't help but ask. "What made you ask that boy if he was from the orphanage?"

"Because I could tell he was," Eugene replied.

"But how could you tell?"

Eugene faced ahead. "Because I was raised in an orphanage. I knew that look in the boy's eyes. It was the same look I had once."

"Oh," Elsa turned away from him, regretting asking the question. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Eugene sighed. "Yes, and I'm sorry for your and your sister's lost."

She turn to him. "Thank you," then look straight ahead again. "may I ask, why are you in the village?"

"I came to gather information concerning the murder," Eugene then smiled. "Since I couldn't do anymore research because the whole library got frozen."

"Sorry about that," said Elsa, but she couldn't help but smile. "I was with my sister Anna, as you recall. By the way, thank you for what you did."

Eugene shrugged. "I just don't think, family should be apart."

"No, I mean, thank you for suggesting I use my powers," Elsa had stopped walking so she could look right at him. "What you did, it changed everything for me. Everyone used to be afraid of my powers, but now, they're not.'

"And what about you?" Eugene then asked her. "How do you feel?"

"Me?" Elsa thought about it. "I…I'm not sure. I just feel so different, so…'

"Free?"

"Yes."

Eugene nodded. "Good, I'm glade to hear it. Shall we go?"

When they reached her horse, Elsa got up on it. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me your Grace. I'm used to walking alone."

"Alright. Bye," she rode off towards the castle, however, just as she was out of sight, Elsa looked back and saw Eugene staring after her until he no longer could.

* * *

><p>Anna sat alone in her bedroom, brushing her hair before retiring and humming. When she heard a voice from her bared window. "Anna!"<p>

She turned and was surprised at who she saw. "Kristoff!" she ran towards him, and saw he was standing on the edge of her window seal, several stories above the ground.

She gasped when she saw how dangerous it was for him being so high up. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"How did you get so high up?"

"I climb mountains for a living," Kristoff replied casually.

"What is it you u want to talk about?" Anna sat at the window looking up at him.

Kristoff breathed deeply. "First, I want to admit how selfish and stubborn I was before, and I want to apologies. Second, I wanted you to know I still want to marry you and raised a family wherever you want."

"Kristoff!" Anna tried her best to hug him threw the bars. "But I thought you said we couldn't be together because I'm a princess."

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Kristoff as he stuck his hand through and touched her cheek. "But I love you, and I'll find a way for us to be together."

"But how?"

"I don't know yet, but I am already Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer. Maybe, I can be knighted or something, then we can be together."

Anna's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"well, I'll admit, it's a long shot. But I promise I wont give up until I marry you."

"Oh Kristoff!" they kissed as best they could.


	13. Chapter 13

To was the early morning of the day of the trail.

Eugene yawned at the table in the counsel chamber, and the Duke sitting across from him frowned. "Something the matter, 'Ambassador'?"

Sorry," Eugene apologies to all the dignitaries at the table. "I was up late last night. Preparing for the trail."

The Duke snorted. "It doesn't matter what you might have done for this trail, you simply can't defend a guilty person."

Eugene glared across the table. "That is only if she is guilty, which is what this trail is for, Duke of Wesel Town."

"Weselton! It's Weselton you-"

The Duke was unable to finished because the doors open and all the men stood up as Elsa, and Kristoff, walked in.

Taking her seat near Hans, the rest sat down while the Queen said in her elegant voice. "Gentlemen, the trail will be at noon, we only have a short time to discuss our trading. My Head Servant has a report for each of you telling the amount of ice we now have in our storehouses."

After Kia handed the dignitaries each a paper showing the amount, all the men nodded approvingly.

"This is indeed good news for my kingdom, your Majesty," said the French dignitary.

"Aye, I shall buy and load your ice onto my ships, as soon as we are ready to depart." Said the Irish dignitary.

The other men gave similar complements, while Hans said to her smiling. "Your Grace, the Southern Isles is grateful for proving the ice we needed. I am forever in your debt."

Elsa looked at Eugene and saw the man looking unsatisfied a the paper. "Ambassador Fitzhurbert, is something wrong?"

Eugene sighed. "Forgive me your Grace. It's not that I am not grateful for all that you have already done, but this still does not reach the amount my King has demanded."

The men at the table frowned disapproval at Eugene.

"How dare you speak that way to the Queen, scoundrel! After all she's done for your greedy kingdom!" said the Spanish dignitary

"You already are getting most of the ice, and yet you still are demanding more for your King!" said the German dignitary.

"I should slap you right across your smug little face, for your insolence!" cried the Duke.

Their insults did not seem to bother Eugene as he said to Elsa. "Your Majesty, I am truly sorry, but my King wants the exact amount requested. I'm sure he has already sent his ships here, so I'm afraid I will need you to make more ice."

"Of all the outrageousness!" the Spanish stood up and pointed at Eugene. "How dare you even think about making even more demands!"

"Gentlemen!" Hans then stood up. "Let me remind you all it was Ambassador Fitzhurbert who first had the boldness to suggest her Majesty use her powers to make the ice we needed. If it wasn't for him, we would still be facing a ice crisis."

That made the other dignitaries remained silent as Hans then tuned to Elsa. "Your Grace, would you conceder making more ice for Corona?"

"Yes, of course," answered Elsa immediately, but then she looked at Eugene. "However, I've been informed, that a messenger bird arrived this morning carrying latter from the King of Corona, addressed to you.

Eugene looked puzzled at this news. "Just one message your Grace, nothing else?"

Elsa shook her head. "No," she then gestured for Kia to give Eugene the letter.

Eugene frowned as he opened the latter and read it. His frown soon changed into a stare of disbelief.

"Is it bad news?" Elsa asked a little worried.

"Ah," said Eugene as he couldn't take his eyes away from what he read. "I'm afraid the King of Corona, has already made a deal with the King of Russia. They plan to join their kingdoms in a new ice trade, and for Princess Rapunzel of Corona, to marry the Russian Prince, Jack Frost."

The news stunned everyone. And the dignitaries began shouting again.

"Ambassador!" You mean to say, your King went behind all our backs and secretly became in league with Russia this whole time?!"

"This is going to far!"

"How dare you come here and deceive us all like this!"

But Eugene didn't seem to hear any of them, and Elsa could tell, no one was more shocked or upset than he was.

She remembered what Anna had told her about him wanting to marry Rapunzel. Now at the news that she was going to marry someone else, Eugene slumped in his chair as he felt his heart breaking.

Feeling pity for the man, Elsa then spoke. "Ambassador, is there nothing else in the letter?"

"Huh?" he stuttered." "Oh ah, there is something else. The King, however, as an act of good faith to Corona's oldest ally, is sending three of his ships and Ambassador Adrian to…relieve me of my duty, and to settle negotiations with Arendelle."

"An 'act of good faith' my horse!" yelled the Duke. "You tricked all of us, you're a thief and a liar. Your Majesty, I request you lock up this criminal at once!"

Once again, Elsa didn't know what to say, and once again, Hans came to her rescue. "Ambassador Fitzhurbert is part of the trail. We cannot arrest him now, unless that is your wish Queen Elsa."

Elsa answered. "Of course not. Ambassador Fitzhurbert will continue to be my sister's defendant at her trail as planed. That is, if you still feel up for the task. Ambassador?"

Elsa had seen sad faces before, but nothing like the sad puppy face Eugene had right now. But hearing her question, he sat up straight and said as best he could without wavering. "Yes your Grace. I am ready to defend Princess Anna at the trail.

Elsa sighed in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Anna sat on her bed, fiddling nervously, when the doors open and in came her guards and Eugene.<p>

"Is it time?" she asked.

"Yes, Princess Anna," said Eugene looking a little distracted.

As the two walked down the halls with her guards following them. Anna turned to Eugene. "So, this is it, right?"

"Ah, yes Princess Anna," said Eugene, while facing ahead.

"You know, you can just call me Anna, if you like."

"As you wish Anna."

She could tell something was definitely bothering her defender. "Eugene, what is it?"

"it's nothing Prin- Anna," Eugene replied, But Anna still felt something was wrong.

The trail was held in the great hall. Elsa sat on the throne, surrounded by the dignitaries and Hans all sitting in tall chairs around her. Two stands had been set up before the throne, one for the prosecutor, where the Duke and the Queen of the Southern Isles stood, and the other, for the defendant. In the back, were benches for the spectators, nobles and commoners alike.

As Anna and Eugene walked down the hall past the spectators, all eyes were on her.

When the two stood before the throne, they took their place at the defendant stand parallel to the Duke and the queen.

Elsa then stood up, and the whole congregation did likewise.

Staring ahead, Elsa declared. "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, herby excess myself from this trail. In my stead, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles shall act as judge," she glanced at Anna for a heartbreaking second. "If found guilty, may you be punished accordingly."

Elsa then stepped away from the throne and sat in the far corner. Hans then sat on the throne, since he was now the judge.

Taking a moment to adjust to his chair, Hans then faced Anna. "Princess Anna. You stand by the Queen of the Southern Isles of murdering her son, Prince Haldor of the Southern Isles. How do you Plea?"

"I didn't do it Hans!" Anna cried, but then she remembered what she was suppose to say. "Oh. I mean. Not guilty your Honor."

Hans nodded then looked at his mother and the Duke. "The prosecutor may call its first witness."

And so, the trail was on! The Duke of Weselton proved himself to be a cleaver man. First, he called on several of the guest who were at the wedding who all testified that Anna served Haldor his wine before he died. The Duke then began questioning the castle's servants.

"And when the wedding day came, how did your princess act?" the Duke asked Gerda as she stood at the witness stand.

"Well, like any bride would act on her wedding day, I suppose" said Gerda. "Scared, and a little nervous."

"Nervous?" the duke asked. "You mean, as in, she acting strangely, as though she was planning something else? Something besides marrying the prince?"

"Objection!" Eugene stood up and said to Hans. "Your Honor. The Duke is fabricating the witness's story to make of the defendant appear guilty."

The Duke, denied it. "Not true your Honor, I am only making suggestions as to why the Princess would be acting so strangely on her wedding day."

"But the witness did not say she was acting strangely. Only that she seemed scared and nervous," Eugene pointed out.

The duke nodded. "Yes, nervous. Because she was also plotting something!"

"Enough!" commanded Hans. "Duke, please only say what the witness has said and nothing else."

"As you wish your Honor," the Duke glared at Eugene.

Another witness that was called up was Kristoff.

"Now then, Ice Master Kristoff," said the Duke as he paced before him. "The Princess traveled with you of several of your expeditions up the mountains, is that correct?"

"Yes," Kristoff replied.

"Can you tell us, why she did this?"

Instead of saying it was because she wanted to be with him, Kristoff answered. "Because our Princess is a very curious and adventurous woman, and she always enjoyed seeing the mountains and woodlands."

"The Woodlands? And would the princess explore these woodlands alone?"

"Sometimes."

"AH HA!" cried the Duke. "So while you and the other harvesters were gathering ice, your Princess could very well have been collecting samples from the forest to create the dreaded Arendelle poison, Troll's Bane!"

"Objection your Honor!" yelled Eugene pointing at the Duke. "The Duke of Wessel Town is fabricating again!"

"Weselton! And I am not fabricating. I'm only proving that the Princess had more than a few opportunities to create the poison that was used to kill Haldor!"

"Silence!" shouted Hans. "You may proceed Duke."

"Oh, I have no more questions your Honor,' the Duke said smugly.

As the trial continued, the Duke did everything he could to make Anna look guilty, while Eugene did his best to defend her though it did not look like it was going well for Anna, much to Elsa's despair.

But then, Eugene called on Arendelle's Royal Physician to the witness stand, and asked him. "Sir, please tell us what you know about Troll's Bane."

"It is dangerous, fast and incurable."

And how many citizens of Arendelle know how to make this poison?"

"As far as I know, just me."

"You have told no one else about the secret to making this poison?"

"NO."

"Then, how could such a dangerous poison be used in Europe?"

"A long time ago, a man of Arendelle sold the secret to an outsider. That is how the poison came to be widespread across Europe."

"So what your saying physician, is that anyone who came arrive in Arendelle for the wedding, could very well have known the secret to making the poison and used it to assassinate the prince?"

"Objection!" squawked the Duke. "Fitzhurbert Sir, Just what are you implying when you ask if someone from outside of Arendelle could have killed the prince?"

Eugene merely held up his hands. "I am only pointing out the fact that anyone besides the Princess could have poison the prince, including a certain Duke of a Raccoon Town?

"It's Wessel Town- No Weselton!" cried the Duke as he and the other dignitaries frowned at Eugene for suggesting one of them had killed Haldor.

"Silence!" Hans yelled, he also did not seem please with what the Eugene had said. "The defender may continue, as long as he no longer makes anymore accusations."

Eugene nodded then asked the physician. "Now please tell us Sir, in your own provisional opinion, do you believe that Princess Anna could have discovered the secret to making the poison herself?"

The man almost laughed. "Certainly not! I have kept no record of how to make it, and her Highness is absolutely terrible at making potions."

Several spectators in the stands began to talk among themselves. and Elsa sighed at this good news. Although this might not enough to free Anna, it was a good start.

However, the Duke had one more trick up his sleeve. After the physician left, he called the Queen of the Southern Isles to testify.

"The night before the wedding, I came to see and comfort Princess Anna," the queen said.

"Comfort her? and why is that?" the Duke asked.

"Because I knew she did not want to marry my son. Because I knew how much she despised him and me!"

The crowd began murmuring again and Hans shouted. "Silence!" then looked at the Duke. "You may continue."

The duke then asked the queen. "And when you came to her, what happened then?"

I tried to tell her it would be alright, that Haldor would be good to her. but then she became unnaturally angry. She yelled at me, said she would never love Haldor, that she would never be his, and that she would rather die than marry him."

"I tried to reason with her, but she threw a teapot at me and screamed that she hated me and my son. I…I confess I then struck her across the face, for what she said. But then she told me she would do anything to be free from me, and if my son ever touched her, she would kill him!"

The spectators were in an uproar, the dignitaries gasped and looked at one another, and Elsa now felt like her sister was already doomed, by this statement.

Eugene leaned close to Anna and whispered. "You actually said and did all that?"

"I did… sort have," confessed Anna as she remembered how angry and sad she felt that night. Because she had lost Kristoff and because of what she had said to Elsa. "I did not say I would kill her son, just that I would throw him out the window."

"To his death."

"I suppose so. But I didn't really mean it," pleaded Anna. "I was just…upset."

"You don't say," said Eugene through gritted teeth. He wasn't sure how he was going to talk his way out of this one.

But then Hans ordered the court to be silent and asked the Duke and Eugene if they had anything more to say. The Duke replied no, and Eugene regretfully shook his head.

Hans then declared. "The trail will now be adjourned for an hour while the jury comes to verdict. Courtroom dismissed."

As people began to leave, Anna asked Eugene. "Do you think I still have a chance now after what the queen said?"

Eugene wasn't did not look at her, but stared at Elsa as she slipped unnoticed out the room. "I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa made her way to where the Queen of the Southern Isles and Hans was having their lunch, in the castle's garden.

Walking passed the guards she approached them while Hans, who was speaking to his mother about something, stood up. "Queen Elsa. What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to your mother," said Elsa as she looked pas the prince and at his mother. "In private."

The queen's eyes narrowed at Elsa, before saying. "Very well. But Hans will stay with us.

After the queen's guards and ladies in waiting left the three alone, Elsa stood while the queen ate her meal.

"Your Grace," said Elsa. "I think you already know what I came to talk about."

"You're hear to beg I let your sister go if she is found guilty, which she will," said the queen without looking at Elsa.

"No," said Elsa and the queen looked up. "I've come to make a…proposition to you."

"Oh?" asked the queen curiously. "And what is that?"

"Spare my sister," Elsa cried. "Remover the charges on her and let go free."

The queen looked amused. "And why would I do that?"

"Because, she did not kill your son, you know this!"

"All I know, is that your sister gave my son poison," said the queen, revenge burning in her eyes. "And now, you sister is going to pay."

"NO!" Elsa's sudden outburst surprised even her. "You will not harm her."

Hans glanced at his mother and saw she wasn't at all intimidated. "And why will I not?"

Elsa set her jaw firmly. "Because if you do, Arendelle will break off all ties with the Southern Isles and all those who will do business with you."

Her bold statement stunned Hans and even the queen looked surprised.

"Elsa-" Hans said.

"But," Elsa then said to the queen. "If you let Anna go, I.. will do whatever it is you want."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Whatever you want," said Elsa, standing tall.

The queen thought about while she rolled a grape in her mouth then finally said. "Very well. Here is what I propose. Tell Anna she must plea guilty before the whole court, and then beg for mercy. If she does, I will grant it and have her transported to the mainland where she will stay in a nunnery, and live out the rest of her days in isolation."

Elsa hesitated, if Anna was taken to the mainland, she would never see her sister again. But still, that was better than execution. "Alright," she sighed heavily.

The queen nodded. "In exchanged, you will marry another one of my sons," she then glanced at Hans. "I suppose Hans will do. After that, you will resigned as the ruling monarch and proclaim Hans as king of Arendelle."

"Mother!" cried Hans in surprise, but the queen ignored him and looked at Elsa.

"Here are my terms. Do you agree?"

Elsa looked at Hans who stared back at her. she barely new the young prince, but he had shown to be a good man who also cared for Anna. Maybe marring him would not be so bad, but she would also have to give her kingdom over to him, but at least she felt she could trust Hans.

"I…agree."

"Good,' said the queen. "Now leave me to my meal."

* * *

><p>Hans escorted Elsa back to courtroom. "Are you sure about this?" asked the prince.<p>

Elsa sighed. "If it's the only way to protect Anna, than yes."

"Elsa," Hans then stopped and kneeled before her. "I promise you, Anna will be safe at the nunnery. And I swear I will protect your kingdom."

This action surprised Elsa. "Ah, thank you Hans. And I will do my best to be a good wife."

Hans stood up and held her hands. "And for what it's worth, of all the people my mother could have chosen for me to marry, I'm glade it is you."

Elsa felt a little shocked. Although she had notice how kindly he always treated her, she always thought he was just be kind. She did not think it was because he loved her.

"We, should get back to the trial," she stammered.

"Yes of course," said Hans. "You go tell Anna what she must do. I have to retune with the jury."

The two parted ways and Hans then almost laughed out loud. **Excellent! My mother played her part well. Now I will be married to Elsa, and then it will be only a matter of time before I unlock the secrets to her power!**

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't believe what she jus heard Elsa say. "You want me to do what!"<p>

"Please," said Elsa, this was all just as hard for her as it was for Anna. "You must plea guilty and beg for mercy. The Queen of the Southern Isles will then spare you and take you to an nunnery in the mainland."

Anna was confused. "But why would she do that?"

Elsa did not want to tell her, but she knew she had to. "Because I made a deal with her. if she spares you, I'll marry Hans, and make him king."

"Hans?" asked Eugene who was also in the library.

Elsa looked at him. "Yes, he has also agreed to her deal" she turned back to Anna. "But only if you say you did kill Haldor."

"But I didn't kill him."

"I know Anna. But you have to, it's the only way."

"You don't know that," cried Anna sitting up from her chair, hearing what her sister was telling to do was breaking her heart. "I could still be found innocent."

Elsa shook her head. "It won't work Anna. Not after what the queen said. you will be found guilty. You have to beg for mercy."

"But," Anna walked up to Elsa. "If I go to the mainland, we will never see each other again."

Elsa tried her best not to cry. "I know, but as long as you are safe, It'll be enough for me."

But it won't be enough for me," Anna didn't other to hid her tears, as she thought about never seeing her home, of seeing Kristoff who she wanted to marry. Of never seeing Elsa again. "I cannot live like that. Away from, you.'

"You must," Elsa took her hands. "You must be strong now. Please Anna, I don't want to lose you."

Anna stared back. "But if I do, then we will lose each other forever."

"No," said Elsa assuredly. "I will always be with you."

The two stared for a long time then hugged.

When Elsa released Anna, she was also crying. "I have to go now, the trail will began soon. Please Anna, you have to do this."

"Okay," Anna whispered.

Elsa then left the library, and Anna walked to the window and stared. "I will never look out this view again."

Eugene joined her. "Maybe not, but there are plenty of good views in Europe."

"I've never seen a nunnery before. Is it like prison?"

He didn't want to tell her, but he did. "I've seen a nunnery before. They might not have bars a the windows, but it's just like any other prison I've been in."

Anna sighed, And Eugene then asked her. "What are you going to do?"

A guard suddenly came in and told them the trail was ready to begin.

But as they left, Anna answered him. "What I have to do."

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her chair trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing for her sister. But she still couldn't removed the welling pain in her throat. She saw Anna and Eugene walk into the courtroom, and stood before the throne where Hans and the jury sat.<p>

Hans then spoke. "Jury. Have you come to an conclusion?''

The Spanish dignitary stood up. "We have your Honor," eh then looked sorrowfully at everyone. "We find the defendant. GUILTY!"

Not a sound was heard for a while, it seemed as though time had stopped, at the news, until Hans stood up before the congregation. "Princess Anna of Arendelle. Do you have anything to say before I past sentence?"

Elsa watched Anna as the princess gripped the edged of the stand. "I…I…"

**Say it Anna. Beg for mercy. Please!** Elsa wanted to scream.

"I…I…"

**Say it!**

"I DEMAND A TRAIL BY COMBAT!"

Everyone was confounded. And Hans stood speechless for a moment. "What, what did you say?"

Anna took a deep breath. "I demand a trail by combat!"

The room was in such a uproar, that it took the guards to settle them down. While Elsa looked at Anna and saw her sister standing there, with her chin up and her, back straight, facing Hans and the dignitaries. While Eugene also stared at the princess just a surprised as everyone else.

But when Elsa then saw the Queen of the Southern Isles, she saw the woman had a furious scold across her face. However, that scold soon changed into a wicked smile.

**Anna, what have you done?**


	15. Chapter 15

Eugene and Anna were escorted back to her bedroom.

After the doors were shut, he said to her. "Well, that was completely unexpected."

"I'm sorry," said Anna. "But I just couldn't do it-"

The bedroom doors burst open and Elsa barged in and walked straight up to Anna. "What have you done?"

"Okay Elsa," said Anna holding up her hands to calm her furious sister. "I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset?" demanded Elsa. "This was your one chance and you threw it away."

"But Elsa," pleaded Anna. "I couldn't do it. And there was nothing else I could think of."

Elsa turned away from Anna, unable to look at her, and then she noticed Eugene. "You! Was this your idea, did you put her up to this?"

"Ah…" Eugene glanced at Anna for help.

"Don't get mad at him," said Anna. "He had nothing to do with this. This was all my idea."

"A trail by combat?" cried Elsa. "Anna, do you realize what this means?"

"It means, I still have a chance to be innocent."

"Only if you win, and only if the Queen of the Southern Isles agrees."

"But she'll have to agree," said Anna hopefully. "As the defendant, I have that right, and if my champion defeats the queen's, I'll be free."

"If?" asked Elsa. "Anna, what if your champion fails. You will be killed!"

"I know," breathed Anna. "But if I have to leave Arendelle and you forever, than I would have been condemned to a fate worst than death."

Elsa said nothing, she just stared at her sister, when the doors opened again and Hans walked in, he to did not look happy. "Anna what have you done?"

"Um, is there and echo in the room?" asked Anna.

"This isn't a joke!" said Hans a little harshly. "I just spoke with my mother and she agrees to your demand."

"Great," said Anna unflinching. "All I need to do now is find someone to fight for me."

Hans nodded grimly. "And you have several days to do it."

"And why is that?"

"Because my mother's champion is in the Southern Isles, and she just sent word to him."

"And who is your mother's champion?" Anna ten asked.

Hans inhaled. "Prince Derek of the Southern Isles," he the looked at Elsa. "Also known as the Iron Bear."

Elsa gasped, and Anna saw how worried she and Hans looked. "What's wrong, who is this Iron Derek or Bear Prince?"

Hans answered her. "Prince Derek, is my second oldest brother, and is the greatest warrior in my kingdom, and perhaps in the world. He's never lost a duel or a fight in his life."

Anna paused a moment as the grave news sunk in, but then she said casually. "Well, our captain of the guard is the best fighter in Arendelle, I'm sure he can beat your brother."

Hans shook his head. "I've seen your captain of the guard, I fear he would be now match for my brother."

But Anna wouldn't give up. "Well then, I suppose one of the other guards, or maybe a ice harvester like Kristoff. Or maybe even you Hans."

Her request surprised the prince. "I cannot. I am the judge of your trail, and I have dueled my brother many times, and he has always beaten me."

"Yeah, but maybe this time you can defeat him and-"

"Anna please!" cried Elsa. "Just stop, and let me figure this out."

"But you don't need to figure this out," Anna was now also getting upset. "And you don't need to keep looking after me, I can handle this myself."

"And what do you know about handling anything?" Elsa snapped.

"Well, I least I wouldn't force someone marry someone else if they didn't want to. All this happened because of you!"

Elsa was hurt. And immediately Anna regretted what she said.

But before Anna could apologize, Elsa said. "I will see if I can find some to fight for you." The Queen then began to walk out of the room.

"Elsa," Anna called for her, But Elsa didn't stop nor look back as she exited the room.

Hans then cleared his throat. "Um, I to shall see what I can do about helping your sister finding a champion." He then left the room.

Anna grunted angrily through greeted teeth as she laid on her bed. "Great job Anna, now look at what you've done."

"Ah…"

Anna looked and saw Eugene who she had forgotten was still in the room. "Oh, sorry. I forgot about you."

"It's alright," said Eugene.

Anna then sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Maybe you weren't" said Eugene as he leaned against the bedpost. "Maybe you were just acting on how you felt. And what you were feeling, was that you want to be with your sister who you love so much."

Anna gave a weal smile. "Maybe, but after what I just said, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't love me."

"You both were just upset," Eugene smiled assuredly. "I know you both love each other a lot. I can see it in your eyes."

Anna then looked at him. "Now that my trial is over, I guess you will be leaving as soon as the Corona ships arrive."

Eugene frowned as he thought about this. "Maybe."

"What's wrong? Now that you have the ice, you can return to Corona and marry Princess Rapunzel."

"Anna…" Eugene looked like he wanted to say something, but the only sound he made was a sorrowful sigh.

"Eugene, what is it?"

"Nothing. I should also be going," Eugene headed for the door, but before he left, he bowed to her. "Princess Anna. It was an honor to meet you, and to defend you. I only regret that I failed you. I wish you all the luck in the world for your combat trial." He then closed the doors.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat at her desk with Hans and Kristoff standing besides her, the ice harvester had insisted that he be present while she searched for a champion for Anna's trail.<p>

Standing before her, was the captain of the guard and several other Arendelle soldiers.

"These are my best fighters," said the captain proudly. "They as well as I, have volunteered to be your sister's champion."

Elsa stood up and approached the guards, and asked one of them. "You wish to fight for my sister?"

The brave soldier nodded. "I swear to you your Grace, I would gladly give my life to protect Princess Anna."

Elsa frowned. "I don't need you to swear to will die for my sister. I need you to swear that you will win for her. that you can promise me, you will emerge victorious. Can you promise me that?"

The guard didn't speak, he just looked down in shame.

Elsa then faded the other guards. "Can any of you here swear to me, you will win my sister trail, against the Iron Bear of Westergaard?"

All, even the captain, were silent, cause none truly believe that they could defeat such a powerful warrior like Prince Derek.

Elsa sighed. "Alright. You all may leave know."

When the guards left, Elsa fell in her chair. "Those were the best Arendelle has to offer."

Hans shook his head sadly, and Kristoff wanted to smash something really hard in frustration.

Kristoff was more than willing to fight for Anna, the girl he loved, even though he had never wielded a sword before. But he had heard a lot about the fierce reputation of the Iron Bear of Westergaard, and deep down, he also didn't think he could defeat such a man. which made him boil with anger.

"Queen Elsa," Hans then said to her. "It is getting late, you need to rest. Let me handle this, I'll see if I can find someone among the guest or the dignitaries, who can fight for your sister. Maybe one of the Duke's bodyguards will do it."

"I doubt it," said Kristoff. "But Prince Hans is right. you need to rest my Queen."

Elsa didn't want to, but she agreed. "Very well," she left but not before saying to Hans. "Please Hans, do what you must."

Hans bowed. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Eugene was running through trees and bushes until he found the secret passageway. Going through and coming out the other end, he saw Rapunzel's tower, exactly as he remembered it.<p>

"Rapunzel!" he cried but heard no answer.

He ran up to it and began climbing to the top, all the while calling out Rapunzel's name.

When he finally reached the tower's window, he jumped in and started looking around for the girl he loved.

"Rapunzel!"

His head darting back and forth until he saw her! she was standing in a corner of the room, but she was not alone. Standing next to her, with his arm around her, was a tall, skinny young man with short spiky white hair. Wearing a fancy uniform, and holding a crooked staff.

When she saw Eugene, Rapunzel gasped. "Eugene! what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" cried Eugene then pointed at the other man. "Who is this?!"

"Ah, this is Jack Frost," said Rapunzel as she stared at Jack, lovingly. "Jack, this is that other man I mentioned."

"Oh," said Jack as he looked Eugene. "So you're the man who brought my bride to me. I suppose I should just thank you."

"Bride?!" cried Eugene.

But instead I'll just freeze you!" Jack then pointed his staff at Eugene and a blast of ice froze his body except for his head.

"Now Jack, that's not nice," said Rapunzel, but she clearly enjoyed watching him freeze Eugene like that.

Jack just shrugged. "Tell you what, how about we just leave your old acquaintance here by himself, and we go flying through sky on my magic staff?"

Rapunzel gasped. "You can do that?"

Jack smirked. "Of course," he glanced at Eugene. "Can he do something like that?"

Rapunzel shook her head. Jack took her by the waist and pulled her to the window.

"Rapunzel, wait!" Eugene tried to move, but he tipped over and fell on his face. When he did, the ice that trapped him shattered and he struggled to his feet. "Rapunzel, don't leave me!"

At the window, Rapunzel looked back at him. "I'm sorry Eugene. but I don't love you."

She then gripped on to Jack tightly who was smiling at Eugene. "Better luck next time."

Then Jack raised his staff and the two flew off into the sky.

"Wait!" Eugene ran and jumped out the window, trying to catch them, but he missed and fell from the tower, down tot eh ground.

"Whaaa!" Eugene launched up from his bed, breathing hard, and was sweaty.

It was just a dream.

He took a deep breath and tried to lay down a sleep again, but it was no use.

He couldn't stop think about Rapunzel, about how she once told him she loved him, but now was gong to marry someone else. At first, he wanted to believe her father was making her do it, but he knew the king loved his daughter too much to do such a thing, and the only explanation he could think of was that Rapunzel loved this Jack Frost, more than him.

Eugene got up and got dressed. Hoping a little fresh air would help calm him.

* * *

><p>Elsa saw Anna running through the woods, she wanted to help her, to call out to her, to go to her. But she couldn't, she could only stand and watch.<p>

Anna was calling for help as she ran from something, but then she tripped and fell, and the thing that was chasing emerge from the trees. It was a bear, a bear with skin and fur of iron. It roared and charge at Anna.

Someone, help me!" cried Anna as she tried to crawl away from the bear, but soon the creature was upon her. "Elsa! Help me!"

Anna!" Elsa found her voice but she still couldn't move as she watched the bear stand over her sister, stand on it's two legs, and brought its massive claws down on the princess.

"Anna! No!"

Elsa gasped awake in a cold sweat. Ice had formed around her room while she ad the nightmare.

Breathing hard, she tried to lie down again but she felt restless as she thought about everything that was happening and she did not now what she was going to do. Giving up on sleeping, Elsa Got up, put on robe and shawl, then walked out of her room, down the empty corridors and halls.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa was outside in the castle's courtyard. She then headed for the stables where Buttercup was. The only light she had, was from the Northern Lights in the sky.

Buttercup felt the presence of her rider and neighed softy when she saw Elsa.

Elsa smiled as she patted her horses' face. Since Elsa had always been afraid to be with other people, Buttercup had been the only one she could feel like she could talk to.

"Buttercup, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know how I'm going to protect Anna now."

Sensing how worried Elsa was. Buttercup neighed again, trying to calm her.

Elsa smiled softly at her horses' attempt to comfort her. but then she noticed candlelight coming from the far end of the stables.

Curious, Elsa left Buttercup and made her way to the far end where the light was coming from around the corner. As she neared it, she heard a voice talking.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Max. I mean, what am I suppose to do? I love Rapunzel, and I told her I wanted to marry her, and she told me she loves me and wants to marry me too. But only a few days after I leave, with no reply to any of my letters, I then get one from her father, telling me she is marrying some prince."

Elsa peeked around the corner and to her surprise, she saw it was Eugene. The man was leaning against a stable door, with his horse, Maximus, who was listening to the man.

Eugene then sighed sadly. "Maybe it wasn't love, or maybe it just wasn't meant to be, right? I mean, you might love someone, and she might love you back, but if you can't be together, than you can't be together, right?"

Feeling she shouldn't intrude, Elsa tried to back away slowly but she kicked over a bucket making a loud BANG.

Maximus looked up while Eugene picked up his lantern. "Hello, who's there?"

Too embarrassed to come out, Elsa tired to run but she saw the lantern's light following her. in an effort to hide, she ducked into one of the empty stalls that was filled with fresh hay, and hid herself among it while the light to pass by.

Elsa waited a few moments before crawling out of the hay. Seeing no sign of the fiery light.

She tried to tip toed away from the stables and was about to head back to the castle, when she felt strong hands clasp her from behind. She cried out startled, as she was tuned around and she saw it was Eugene, holding her in her arms.

With the Northern Lights illuminating her face, Eugene saw who it was, he held.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Let go of me!" she pulled away from him, breathing hard as she stood before him.

Immediately, Eugene fell to his knees with his head down. "Forgive me your Grace, I did not know it was you."

Elsa picked up her fallen shawl and gripped it tightly over her, not because of the cold, but because she only wore her nightgown and robe underneath.

Eugene remain knelling, before her and finally, Elsa said. "What are you doing so late at night in my castle?"

Eugene took a moment before answering. "I, was just, visiting my horse in your stables your Grace."

"At night?"

"Ah, yes, you Grace."

Elsa didn't ask why, since she to had done the same thing, because she was troubled, just like Eugene was.

Holding her head up, she said. "You, you may rise, Ambassador."

Eugene did, then realized he only wore his pants and a undershirt that was open at the front. "Ah, forgive me your Grace, for my lack of appeal," he closed his shirt up. "I wasn't expecting on meeting anyone so late at night."

"It's alright, I…understand," she closed her shawl tighter.

Both just stood there for a moment, neither one making eye contact. Just looking around unsure of what to do next.

"So, may I ask what is her Majesty doing up so late?"

"I…was out taking a walk."

"Oh," Eugene paused a moment. "You couldn't sleep?"

"Uh, no."

"Neither could I."

Another long pause, before Eugene felt she should face her. "So, you heard me talking?"

"Yes," Elsa shyly looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just-"

"It's alright," Eugene assured her. "I'm sure you must think I'm pretty weird, talking to my horse like that."

"Actually, I too talk to my horse sometimes," she didn't know why she told him, but she did.

"Really?" asked Eugene a little surprised. "Wow. It's nice knowing you are not the only one who does it, right your Grace?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it is. And you don't have to keep calling me that."

He nodded. "As you command your Grace. Oops, sorry, I just did it again didn't I?"

Her smiled widen, but then faded. "I'm, sorry, things didn't work out between our kingdoms…and about you and the Corona Princess."

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?"

"Anna told me." Elsa confessed, wondering if she should not have said anything.

"Hmm," he said, in mock anger. "I'm going to have to talk to her about keeping secrets."

"I'm sorry, please forgive my sister. Sometimes she just-"

Eugene raised a finger to silence her. "It's alright, I was just being sarcastic. And besides, it doesn't really mater now."

He was trying to hide it, But Elsa could tell how hurt he was. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Eugene sighed and looked down. "She was my dream."

"What?"

"That's what I told Rapunzel, she was my dream, and I thought I could make my dream of being with her come true. But it seems she would rather marry this Jack Frost. And I guess, can't blame her for it."

"Why not."

He turned away. "Well because…well who was I kidding? No matter what I do, she is still a royal princess, and I'm just…nothing."

She walked next to him until he faced her. "You are not nothing. You have done so much for my kingdom, for my sister. For me."

"But I failed to protect your sister," he reminded her.

But she shook her head. "You did more than anyone else could have. And there is still hope for Anna."

"Really," he asked anxiously. "You've found someone to fight for her?"

Elsa paused, she didn't wasn't to tell him the truth. "Yes, we have someone who will fight for her."

Eugene was relieved. "Good, he must be a brave man. I wish I could see it, but I must return to Corona tomorrow."

She almost gasped. "You're leaving?'

He nodded regrettably. "Yes. With the trail over, and now that, I'm relieved of being ambassador. I feel I must return there. Besides, the Duke has threatened to have me arrested if I don't leave."

She sighed. "I understand. Farwell Ambassador Eugene Fitzhurbert. You shall be missed."

He stood smiling, then bowed awkwardly. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. It was a pleasure to have met you."

She giggled. "And it was a pleasure to meet you," she then tried to curtsy, forgetting what she was wearing, and a soft breath blew her shawl off.

"Oh!" she gasped as the wind carried her shawl to the top of the stables. But then she saw Eugene dash past her towards the stables, then jumped and climbed to the top, retrieve it for her.

Then he leaped off the edge of the building, landed on the ground with a roll, and stopped before Elsa, knelling.

"Your Highness." He offered her shawl back.

She quickly took it and covered herself with it. "Thank you. That was very impressive."

Standing up, Eugene's cockiness that she always seem to see on his face returned as he looked back at the stables. "Yeah, I haven't done that I a while," he looked back at her.

He was standing very close her, the near full moon and the Aurora in the sky allowed him to see her face in the light's soft glow.

Eugene was staring at her oddly.

"Um, your Grace."

"Yes?"

"You've got hay in your hair."

"Hmm?" she realized that when she was hiding in the hay, some of it got tangled in her hair. "Oh, yes." she tried brushing it out but it was difficult for her.

Acting on instinct, rather than thought, Eugene raised a hand. "Here let me help."

Elsa felt like she should protest, but instead, remained still as he began to circle around her, removing the hay in her completely lose hair, until he stood in front of her.

"There now, I think that's all of it" he said, smiling casually as he pushed a few stray hairs from her face, seeing her sparkling blue eyes underneath, staring at him.

Eugene stared back, a strange look in his eyes, as though seeing her reminding him of something.

Elsa also felt weird inside, unable to think or do anything, just remain there with his face so close to hers, and feeling the warmth from his hand touching her hair and the side of her head.

"I…I should go now," she said as she backed away.

Eugene seemed to find himself. "Of course. Goodnight Queen Elsa."

Goodnight."

She walked back to the castle. While Eugene stood there, wondering what was this feeling he had as he watched her leave him.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the morning of the next day and the last counsel meeting before the ice was loaded onto the dignitaries' ships and left Arendelle.

Everyone was present, except for Eugene, much to Elsa regret. She tried to forget last night and focus on the meeting.

After they had all agreed on the prices, Hans then brought up the subject of the combat trail and asked the dignitaries if they could offer one of their own fighters to represent Anna. However, all the men answered the same.

"I'm sorry your Grace. But I have none who is capable of defeating the Iron Bear."

"I myself would fight for her if I was a younger man, but atlas, I am not."

"I'm afraid I cannot spare any of my best soldiers your Grace."

"No! my two bodyguards are here to protect me and no one else."

Once the meeting was over and the men left, Elsa sat with just Hans, Kia and Kristoff. Her head was buried in her hands. "It's no use, We can't find anyone to fight for her."

Kristoff grunted in frustration. "If only it wasn't that blasted prince that is fighting for the bloody queen! No offence Prince Hans."

"It's alright Master Kristoff," said Hans unconcerned. "I agree, this wouldn't quite so hopeless if my brother Derek wasn't coming."

Elsa then looked at Hans. "How long do you think it will take for your brother to be here?"

Hans thought a moment. "If he takes our fastest ship, and if the he has good weather. About three to four days."

"That soon?"

"Yes your Grace."

Elsa breathed hard, and looked at Kia. "What will happen if Anna does not have a champion?"

"The law books state your Grace, that if Anna does not have a champion to fight, she will have automatically forfeit, and be condemned guilty," Kia replied bitterly.

Elsa leaned back and faced all three men and said desperately. "Do any of you have a plan as to what to do?"

All three were silent, until Hans cleared his throat. "Your Grace, there is still my mother's offer."

"What?" cried Kristoff who had heard about what Hans' mother had offered to Elsa in exchange for Anna's life. "Are you joking?"

"I wish I was," said the prince sadly. "But I honestly don't think there is anyone who can defeat my brother in single combat. And I fear what my mother will do to Anna once she has her."

"Then we don't give Anna to your mother!" Kristoff practically yelled, and everyone stared at him. "We could hid her, or tell your mother we refuse to hand her over."

"And what will happen if my mother tried to take her by force?"

"Then we will stop her with force!"

Hans shook his head. "The Southern Isles soldiers outnumber yours ten to one, our ships outnumber yours even higher. Arendelle can not hope to win."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Kristoff's teeth clinched. "Just fall down and beg?"

"Yes!" Elsa sorrowfully said, as the three looked back at her. "That is exactly what I must do. I will go to the queen and beg her to her and accept her offer."

"But your Majesty-" Kristoff tried to say.

"Enough!" she shouted angrily, trying to hid the tears she felt coming.

Kristoff furiously stood up, and left the room.

Elsa looked at Hans. "Hans, tell your mother I would like to speak with her again."

Hans nodded. "As you command Queen Elsa. But I'm afraid it will have to be tomorrow. My mother is shipping my brother's body back to the Southern Isles today."

"Very well. Please excuse me," she quickly left so they couldn't see her tears.

* * *

><p>The castle's servants had brought Eugene's belongings to the docks, then left them there. He and Maximus then had to load it onto his ship-boat-vessel.<p>

As he did, the rest of the docks were even more busy, as harvesters and sailors loaded large boxes full of ice and other goods from Arendelle onto the ships as they then departed after they were filled.

Watching them, Eugene said to Maximus. "Well, looks like they're in a hurry, to leave."

Maximus neighed at him questionably.

Eugene shrugged. "Well no, but I really don't want to return to Corona either. But I suppose I should return this…ship, back to the king."

Maximus snorted.

"What do you mean say goodbye? Who is there to say goodbye to?"

"Ah, Ambassador!" Eugene looked to see it was the Duke of Weselton and his two guards, walking onto his ship. "Returning home are you?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Eugene replied as he faced the Duke on the deck.

"I was just wanted to bid you farewell on your journey, Ambassador. Oops, sorry. I forgot, you no longer have that royal title do you?" the Duke mocked.

"No, I don't," said Eugene, wondering what was the punishment for throwing a Duke overboard. "And may I bid you farewell on your journey home."

The Duke chuckled. "Oh, I'm not leaving yet. there is still the combat trial remember? And I plan to be there for it. To finally see the princess face justice."

Eugene frowned. "You know Duke, in my years as a thief, I've learned one thing about justice."

"And what is that?"

"One person's idea of justice, is not always the same, as another's," Eugene stepped off his ship. "Now. If you will excuse me, I have some things I need to do, before I leave. Goodbye Duke. Give my regards to the rest of the people of Rat Town."

"It's Raccoon- No Wessel- Ugh! It's Weselton! You imbecile!"

But Eugene was already gone, and looking at all the ice harvesters on the docks until he saw the one called Josh, overseeing a cargo of ice being lowered into a ship.

"Hello there, Josh!" Eugene waved.

Josh saw him. "Hello Eugene!"

"Where is Kristoff?"

"I don't know. He was suppose to be here, but I saw him head for the storehouses."

"Thank you!"

Eugene headed over to eh far end of the village that was deserted since most of the citizens were at the docks, watching as the ships loaded and left, and he came to where the storehouses were.

In the silence, he heard the sound of metal striking something, while also hearing loud grunts and shouts, coming from behind one of the buildings. Walking around it, he saw Sven, and Kristoff, who was holding a sword, and swinging it frantically at a tree.

Kristoff didn't notice Eugene until he said. "You're doing it wrong."

Kristoff turned, gasping for breath, as Eugene approached him.

"Also, I don't think a sword is really your style; try an ax or a war hammer instead."

Kristoff went back to hacking at the tree. "What do you know about swords?"

Standing next to Sven, Eugene answered. "I know that if you don't fix your stance, you're going to trip."

Kristoff did, and hit his head against the tree. He laid on the ground, rubbing the bump while Sven and Eugene knelt next to him.

Eugene offered his hand. "You lost, and to a tree. I hate to think what would happen if it was a soldier you were fighting."

"I'm not planning on fighting a soldier. I'm planning on fighting a prince," said Kristoff as he picked up his sword.

"A prince?" Eugene was very surprised. "You don't mean to tell me that Elsa chose you to fight for Anna?"

"No," answered Kristoff as he began hitting the tree again. "But I'm going to anyways."

Eugene rolled his eyes. "That's very brave of you. But why not let someone who knows what they are doing to fight for Princess Anna?"

Kristoff spoke between strikes. "Because, Humph!...No one, Yaah!...Is fighting for her, Haa!"

Eugene stood as though he was frozen in place. "What? But I was told she had a champion."

Kristoff looked at him. "Yeah, and who told you that?"

Eugene shook his head. "It doesn't matter. what does is that you cannot defeat the Iron Bear."

"I don't care!" cried the harvester.

"You might when the prince puts his ax in your head."

"Like you said, 'It doesn't matter'," Kristoff stopped to look at Eugene again. "Don't you get it? Nothing matters, except Anna, and I'm not going to lose her again."

"But why do you think you have to do something?"

Kristoff went back to hacking. "Because no one else will!"

Eugene frowned. "What about Elsa?"

"She's planning to go to Hans's mother and beg for mercy!" Kristoff sneered. "To beg that Anna be put in a nunnery in Europe. but any one who knows Anna, will know that's a fate worst than death. And I won't let that happen!"

"And why not?"

"Because I LOVE HER!"

He hit the tree so hard, the blade got stuck in it. Kristoff then roared and began smashing the tree with his bare hands, until he finally stopped and collapsed on the ground exhausted.

Eugene, watching him, understood the pain and anger he must feel. Thinking about Kristoff, about Anna, and most of all, Elsa, how all three loved each other, Eugene sighed in defeat as he realized what he had to do, to prevent them from losing each other forever.

Eugene sat next to Kristoff. "Feel better?"

"A little," Kristoff gasped.

"Good, because I have a plan to save Anna."

"Really, how?"

"By getting someone to defeat the Iron Bear in the combat trail."

"Yeah? And what poor soul do you have in mind?"


	18. Chapter 18

It was nightfall again. Most of the ships had left, only a few remained in the harbor.

Elsa had returned to her bedroom to retire for the night, but had asked Gerda and the other handmaidens to leave her alone.

Tomorrow, she was going to have to beg the Queen of the Southern Isles to spare her sister, and in return, she'll marry Hans and make him king over Arendelle.

Looking out her window into the harbor, she saw only a few ships left, and no sign of Eugene's vessel. Meaning that he had probably had left for Corona now, and never return.

The thought of never seeing Eugene again, was almost as saddening as losing Anna, though Elsa wasn't sure why. She admit, she really did like the Eugene, regardless of being an former outlaw, she found him to be a very honorable, honest, and good man.

Thinking of him brought back the memory of the other night, how he talked to her, not as a Queen, or as a witch but just as a person, as Elsa. Something no other man had ever done.

And that look in his eyes and they both stared into one another, his eyes looked so caring and so…longing, as though there was something he wanted to tell her, but couldn't.

Thinking of Eugene made it even more impossible for her to sleep, so instead, she left her room and journeyed through castle, not to the stables, but to the garden.

Once again, the Northern Lights shined down upon the kingdom, allowing her to see clearing as she walked past the trees, and the flowers in peaceful silence, taking off one of her gloves and touching the petals as she passed by.

"Elsa!"

The voice took her completely off guard, and she spun around to see who it was, that called to her. But when she did, a blast of her magic shot out at the person standing in the shadows, and froze him to a tree.

"Queen Elsa wait! It's me, Eugene!"

"What?" cried Elsa unbelieving, but she slowly came under the tree to see the person more clearly and saw to her relief, it really was Eugene she had frozen to the tree.

"Eugene! is that really you?"

"Yes it is," the man struggled to say as only his neck and head was not frozen solid. "Um, so, can you now free me from this?"

Elsa looked at the ice. "I…I can't. I don't know how."

"What? You mean you can freeze stuff but not unfreeze it?"

Elsa nodded.

Eugene looked down a his frozen body. "Oh, well I guess it's a good thing the ice will melt by itself."

Elsa then looked at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you left today."

"I was, but there has been a slight change of plans and I have decided to stay."

The news shocked her. not because she did not want him hear, but because she wondered why he would want to stay.

"What do you mean?"

Eugene eyed her. "Well, first off. Please tell me why did you said Anna had a champion to fight for her, when in fact, you were planning to beg to the Queen of the Southern Isles for mercy?"

Her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry about her."

He frowned. "And why not?"

"Because, you have other things to worry about," she said sadly. "About returning home, and seeing Princess Rapunzel. About yourself."

She turned her back on him, folding her hands together. "You shouldn't have to worry about something that doesn't concern you."

"Elsa," Eugene said softly. "Anna is my friend, Kristoff is to, though I think he is still mad at me about putting him out of his ice business. And if my friends are in trouble, then I will do what I can to help them."

"But how?!" she faced him. "What can you do for Anna? I've tried my whole life to protect her, after I almost killed her so long ago. And now, I'm…I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Her legs felt weak and she fell to the floor, trying to conceal her tears but failing. Frost began to form around her and the garden.

Eugene looked down at her, then up into the sky. "It's such beautiful night with all those lights up there. I've never seen them in Corona before."

Sniffling, Elsa then looked up. "Yes, I've been told that in some places the Aurora Lights don't ever shine. Is this your first time seeing them in Arendelle."

"Second. But the first time was here in this kingdom."

"You've been to Arendelle before?" Elsa sounded shocked.

"Yes," replied Eugene as he remembered. "It was a long time ago, when I was just a boy. I had runaway from the orphanage and got a job onboard a trading ship. Our first destination was a small kingdom called Arendelle. At first, I was excited to see a new kingdom, but when I got there, I didn't like the place. Not the food, not the people, and especially, not the cold."

Eugene then smiled. "However, one thing that caught my attention was this rumor that the king and queen were hiding something in their castle. a cursed monster that could make ice and snow. And I decided I was going to see this monster first hand. At night, with the Aurora lights shining just like tonight, I snuck into castle, I scaled the walls until came to a window that had frost growing around it."

"I unlocked the window and came into a bedroom, and I saw something very small sleeping in the bed. With the night light, I looked to see what it was… I was very disappointed. And I said to myself 'That's not a monster, that's just a little girl.' I then noticed you seemed to be cringing, as though you were having a nightmare, I wanted to wake you, but I didn't, I just left, and returned to my ship."

"As we sailed away that morning, I couldn't stop staring at the castle's window were you were. Since then, I have always wondered what became of that frightened little girl I saw so long ago."

Eugene then faced Elsa who had turned her head to look at him while he told his story. "Now I see, that that frighten little girl, has grown to be perhaps the bravest woman I have ever seen."

Elsa felt so many emotions going on inside her and she felt so confused.

"But I'm not brave," she looked down. "I could never be brave, not like my sister, not like anyone else. Like you."

"Ah," said Eugene a little embarrassed. "You think I'm brave?"

"Of course. You're always smiling, always so sure, you always seem to know what to do, what to say. I can't be like that."

"Elsa, come here." It was not a command just a simple request, and Elsa obeyed. She got up and stood in front of Eugene, seeing his face. He had none of his cocky smiles, no grins, just a genuine look of honesty.

"I've act this way all the time, mostly because I'm just as scared or unsure as everyone else. My smiles were just to hid how nervous I was talking with you and the other dignitaries at those meetings. And when I suggested you use your magic, no one was more worried than I was about what might happen."

He leaned close. "But you, every time I see you, I am amazed at how strong, and brave you are. Not to mention, intelligent, loving, and courageous. You had to be the Queen at such an young age, save your kingdom from ruin, protect your sister, and to have such an amazing power like yours to control, I could never do something like that. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met."

No one had ever said anything like that to her before. It made her feel so different, gave her so much strength, so much warmth inside her that she never had. Most of all, it made her believe, in herself, and what she could do.

Suddenly, the ice that had trapped Eugene malted and vanished. Both looked surprised.

"What happen?" Eugene asked.

Staring, Elsa replied. "I…I don't know. I just felt so strange, and then, everything just melted."

Eugene shrugged. "Well, whatever it was, I'm free, which means I should probably leave soon, but not before I do what I came her for."

What is that?" Elsa asked Eugene was the man walked out from beneath the tree.

"It's about Anna's combat trail," said Eugene as he stood in the middle of the garden, with his back to her. "I cannot let you forfeit it."

Elsa was surprised at how he said it as she stood behind him. "Why do you say that?"

Eugene did not look at her, just stared into the sky. "Because I also made a promised to Anna I would look after her. So, I can't let her be, taken away."

Hearing him talked made her very confused. "But I'll need a champion to fight for Anna and I don't have one."

Eugene sighed and looked down. "I know. Which is why I must do what I must to keep my promise."

Eugene then headed for the garden's wall that would lead outside, and Elsa chased after him.

"Eugene, what are you saying?"

Eugene stopped at the wall and finally faced the Queen. "I'm saying I will do whatever it takes to make sure you, Anna, and Kristoff are together, and if means defeating the Prince Derek in combat, than so be it."

He quickly dashed up a tree to reach the top of the wall, and then stood on it, looking down on Elsa.

With the light shinning down on him, Elsa felt like she wasn't staring at a man, but at something else. A guardian, coming to protect her and her family.

His eyes locked with hers and for a moment, it seemed time had stopped.

"I WILL BE YOUR CHAMPION."

Eugene jumped off the wall.

"Wait," Elsa tried to say, but he had already left, and Elsa felt more alone now than she ever did before once he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

"I must be insane," said Eugene inside his ship, thinking about what he just done, offering to fight the Iron Bear.

Although, taking Anna and hiding her somewhere save from the law would be a lot safer for him, it would also mean she would have o leave her home, and everyone she loved.

So, he decided that fighting in the trial for Anna, was the right thing to do (Though, maybe not the smartest)

Eugene had asked Kristoff not to tell anyone because he wanted to talk to the Queen Elsa himself, since he also wanted to ask her why she lied to him.

However, Eugene never meant to tell Elsa about when he first saw her, or about how he truly felt beneath all his dashing good looks and cocky grins.

But seeing her there in the garden, looking so sad and alone, made him want to tell her all those things about him that he had never told anyone else before. (Not even Rapunzel)

And as he talk to her. He felt a warm, powerful feeling come over him. He had only felt something like this before with Rapunzel, but it was nothing, compared to the burning fire he felt looking down on Elsa's beautiful face, in the nightlight.

Eugene frowned. Why was he comparing Elsa with Rapunzel again? Sure, he felt a strong respect for the Queen, and even cared for her, but it wasn't love. And yet, he couldn't deny that his once mutual feelings for Elsa had grown stronger since that day in the courtyard. But how strong, he wasn't sure.

"Argh! Enough Eugene! You've got bigger things to worry about."

Walking up to a tall cabinet, he pulled out a long spear with a wooden blade for practicing. The spear was a gift form Sir Drake, the Dancing Master of Corona, who had taught Eugene in the art of spear fencing.

Eugene, with the spear, left his ship on Maximus and rode away from the docks.

It was still very early in the morning, but at least the messenger bird station was still open and he asked them to deliver another message to Corona. He then rode out of the village, into the forest.

Once he was far enough, Eugene dismounted, stood in the middle of an open area among the trees. And trained.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat at the throne in the great hall of her castle, s little nervous, but also excited and anxious. Present with her was Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, and a few others.<p>

The tall doors open and Kia stepped in. "Presenting, the Queen of the Southern Isles, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and the Duke of Weselton!"

The queen walked in first, followed by Hans and the Duke at her sides. Behind them where the servants and guards.

Stopping before Elsa, they all bowed.

"Queen Elsa," said Hans's mother casually. "My son tells me you have something you wish to say me."

Standing up, Elsa said. "Yes, Queen of the Southern Isles. I wish to speak with you about the trail by combat that will decide the fate of my sister Princess Anna."

"Oh?" asked the queen, thinking she already knew what this was all about. "And what is it you wish to say?"

Elsa took a deep breath then declared to everyone. "That I have found a champion to fight for Anna, and that the combat trail will proceed as planned!"

The queen was silent, but her face showed how upset she was. Hans also was shocked while the Duke cried. "What?! And just who is this champion you have found?"

Anna also stared at her Elsa, wondering who it was her sister had found to fight for her.

"His name is, Eugene Fitzhurbert!"

Now everyone was surprised. But the one who spoke out the loudest was the Duke.

"What, that thief is still here? Where is he? I'll have him arrested at once!"

"You will do no such thing!" Elsa said it so determinedly that even Anna was shocked by the strength in her voice. "Eugene Fitzhurbert is under my protection and anyone who tries to have him arrested, will be punished severely."

"Wha..? How dare you. I.."

Hans's mother held up her hand to silence the Duke, then faced Elsa. "Very well, my son Prince Derek will be here soon. Until then, I hope your champion knows what he is doing."

She turned and left the great hall, along with the Duke and Hans, who Elsa could have sworn looked just as upset as his mother did before he left.

* * *

><p>"He's good right?" Anna asked her sister in the library. "I mean, of course he's good, he has a wanted poster. You don't get your own wanted poster unless you are good. Right?"<p>

Elsa sighed. "I honestly don't know. But I don't think he would have done this unless he could defeat Prince Derek."

"Okay," Anna was a little relieved. "So, where is he now?"

Elsa paused. "I don't know, I spoke to Kia, and he said that he rode away from, the village early in the morning after having a message delivered to Corona."

Anna gasped. "He must be sending a letter to the Corona Princess, telling her about what he is going to do. But I don't understand why would he stay here and risk his life for me, instead of returning to marry Rapunzel?"

Elsa looked puzzled. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The Princes of Corona is marrying the Prince of Russia."

"What?" Anna was just as confused as shocked. "But how can that be? I thought they both loved each other, I thought it was true love!"

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," suggested Elsa. "After all, she's princess and he's…just a man."

"Just a man?" demanded Anna. "How can you say that about Eugene? After everything he's done for me, for Arendelle, and most of all, of all the things he has done of you!"

Elsa was taken back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. And you're right, he has done a lot for us. But that still doesn't change the fact that he is a commoner."

"I suppose you're right," said Anna, leaning her head against the couch, but then rose up. "But, if he defeats Prince Derek and frees me, you can have him knighted, couldn't you."

Elsa pondered this idea. "I guess I could, I've never done it before though."

"Great!" Anna smiled big. "So after I'm free, and you've knighted Eugene, he can return home as a knight, and marry Princess Rapunzel."

"Anna," Elsa tried to calm her. "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? Knights and princesses marry all the time."

"This isn't like one of your bedtime stories Anna. And I don't think Eugene is still planning to marry Princess Rapunzel."

"Then why is he doing all this?"

"To keep his promise to you."

Anna stared confused. "His promise to me?"

"Yes, the one where he said he would look after you."

Anna thought back and remembered. "Oh, but it wasn't me I asked him to look after. It was you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I was afraid of what might happen to you if I had gotten taken away by Hans's mother, so I asked him to watch over you as best he could."

Now it was Elsa's turn to look confused. "Then why is he doing this for you if he had promised to look after me?"

"I don't know," Anna lay down on the couch again. "Maybe you should ask him the next time you see him."

Elsa didn't say anything, she just joined her sister. Laying down on the couch. **Yeah. Maybe.**

* * *

><p>Two days had past and Elsa had not yet spoken with Eugene. In fact, no one had, but Kia informed her that Eugene was seen, leaving the village early each morning, and return late each night.<p>

Only Kristoff had spoken with Eugene and he told Elsa, that Eugene had been busy, training for the combat trail.

Elsa herself had also been busy the last two days. Making arrangements for Kristoff and the other harvesters who now had switched their harvesting tools for axes to cut lumber for their trade. At first, Kristoff and the others were a little discouraged, but they soon adapted to their new lifestyle.

However, since they were expecting the ships of Corona to come any day. Elsa had spent the day's morning creating another mountain of ice for Kristoff and the others to cut and load into the storehouses. Once again, a large crowd had come to watch and the people cheered for Elsa as she did it.

Now it was in the evening, Elsa had just finished speaking with Kia about their new trade system, and the Queen was now roaming the halls of her castle until she heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

"I can't wait. I'm so exited to see the Anna's trail by combat."

"I'm not. I don't want to see Flynn Rider get killed."

"His name is Eugene Fitzhurbert, Jane, and don't say such things."

Elsa peeked through the doorway and saw it was Gerda and the other handmaidens, practicing their embroidery.

"But Gerda," said Jane. "We've all heard the stories about the Iron Bear of the Southern Isles. There is no one who can defeat him."

Gerda frowned. "I do not believe that Eugene Fitzhurbert would dare take on such a task, if he was not capable of fighting Prince Derek."

"But Gerda," said one of the handmaidens. "How could someone like this Eugene, ever hope to defeat someone like Prince Derek? It's crazy, only a person that's insane would try to do such a thing."

Another handmaiden smiled. "Or in love."

"What?" cried Gerda.

"What?" cried Jane.

**What?!** Thought Elsa.

The handmaiden looked at them all. "What? Isn't it obvious why this man is fighting for Princess Anna? It's because he loves her."

"Really?" one girl asked.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense."

"I don't believe it."

**Neither do I,** thought Elsa.

Gerda, however then said. "Well, they both did seem to become very good friends when he was her defender."

"Yes," nodded another girl. "And have you seen the way Anna has been acting? She hums, she plays with her food, and she always has a dreamy look in her eyes."

"Exactly!" cried the handmaiden. "She loves him, and he loves her, and now he is fighting to save her from death."

"How romantic!" blushed Jane.

Elsa however, did not think so. She left the doorway and headed for her room. Sitting on her bed, she was breathing hard as she thought about Eugene.

**Can it really be true? Is this why he is willing to face certain death? Because he has fallen in love with Anna?**

Elsa looked over at the window. It was the same window Eugene had snuck through, to get inside her room, so long ago. Standing over her bed, and staring down at her as she slept.

She remembered each and every word he had said to her that night in the garden. But most of all, she remembered the last words he said.

"I WILL BE 'YOUR' CHAMPION."

He said he would be Elsa's champion, but surly he mean to say Anna's champion. But why did it make Elsa feel so bad to admit that? Why did it bother her so much to think that Eugene was risking his life for Anna instead of for her?

"I WILL BE 'YOUR' CHAMPION."

Elsa couldn't stop thinking about it, and sitting in her room made it worst. She quickly left, trying to find a place where she could think, but most of the areas in the castle were occupied at this hour.

Finally, she went to find Kia and ordered him to prepare her horse. When he asked where was she going she told him none of his business and left as soon as Buttercup was ready.


	20. Chapter 20

"Thrust! Parry! Strike!" Eugene called out each attack as he spared with Maximus who held a sword in his mouth. "And finally, the finishing blow!"

But Maximus, was surprisingly able to dodge Eugene's strike, and knock him to the ground.

Oomph!" Eugene looked up as Maximus glared down. "Best two out of three… Again?"

Maximus huffed, not amused.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's just return home then, alright?"

They had been training for the last few days now. It was hard, but he knew he had to be ready for the trial.

However, as he trained, Eugene would remember Rapunzel, the girl who broke his heart, he then would try to think of something else that would distract him from girl he once loved. Eventually, he would end up seeing Elsa's face in his mind.

No matter how hard he train, he couldn't stop think about the Queen, how she lived all these years by herself, alone. And was willing to sacrifice herself to save Anna, by marrying Prince Hans.

Elsa, or anyone else, might not have noticed it, but Eugene saw just how interested Hans was in the young Queen. Eugene did admit, it bothered him when he thought about Hans and Elsa together, though he didn't know why.

**She's a Queen, she's supposed to marry someone Royal. If not a prince, then who Eugene Fitzhurbert? YOU?**

Asking himself such a question stunned him. Of course, not, why would he think that? Just like why can't he stop thinking about Elsa, about every graceful movement of her body, the delicate sound of her voice, and those deep blue eyes he could look at forever?

What is this feeling he has every time he thinks about Elsa, and why does he even feel this way about her?

He was pulled from his thoughts, when he saw a storm of wind and snow, blowing close to where he was in the forest.

* * *

><p>She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. Elsa only wanted was to be alone.<p>

She heard Buttercup neigh worriedly.

"Just keep riding Buttercup; I don't care where we're going!"

They had riding for a long time and the sun was almost gone. Elsa then stopped and jumped off, walking aimlessly in the forest as she tried to clear her head. Thinking about Anna, about Eugene, Kristoff, Hans, his mother, the murder, the upcoming, trail. But most of all, about Anna and Eugene loving each other.

If it was true about them, and Eugene somehow did manages to defeat Prince Derek and save Anna. Then after Elsa had knighting him, he will ask Anna to marry him, and Anna (knowing her) will immediately say yes. They would then marry, and raise a family here in Arendelle and live happily ever after, while Elsa would end up being the old Aunt who never married or have her own life. Just the woman who was always alone.

Elsa tore off her gloves and looked at her hand. Magic was uncontrollably radiating from her, as she thought about Eugene. **Why does it bother me so much? Why do I feel so sad and lonely when I think about him being with someone else?**

She hadn't notice the icy wind and snow that began to magically storm around her, tearing her hair lose from its bun, and whipping in the air. Her horse fled the scene in a panic.

**Why is it I can't stop thinking about him? Why is it, every word he says mean so much to me? Why am I so scared of losing him?**

"Elsa!"

It was Eugene on his horse, approaching her. But he stayed just outside the whirlwind around her.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Eugene looked concerned for her, but seeing him made her feel even worst and the storm picked up speed.

"Eugene, just stay away from me!" she cried as she backed away, the storm followed her.

But Eugene jumped off his horse, and ran into the icy wind after her. "Elsa, come back!"

Seeing him following her, Elsa turned and ran as fact as she could(but that wasn't very fast) and Eugene was able to catch up to her, while the bitter cold that stung his skin, and sent shivers down to his bones.

"Elsa! What's wrong? Why are you doing this?!" he called out as he got closer.

Out of breath, Elsa finally whiled around to face him, tears in her eyes. "Why did you do this to me?!"

Eugene stopped. "What?"

"Why did you make me use my magic, say all those things to me, make me forget what I really am? Why? Why do you care so much?"

Eugene saw how sad and afraid she was, and he knew, somehow, this was all his fault. "Elsa." He took a step.

"Why did you have to come here, and change everything? You've made me so confused I don't know what to do now!"

"Elsa. "It's alright."

"No!" she cried. "It's not alright! I'm more scared now than I ever was before, and it's all because of you!"

She pointed at him and a blast of her magic fired. Eugene saw it coming, raise his hands, and the blast froze his arms. "AAhh!"

"Eugene!" Elsa watched as he fell to his knees. The storm got even worst.

However, Eugene somehow managed to stand up and walked up to Elsa.

"NO!" Elsa tried to say holding up her hands to him. "Stay back, I don't want to hurt you!" he didn't seem to hear her as he got close enough to touch her. "No. stay back!"

She put her hands against his shoulders in an effort to push him away, but her hands froze where she touched him, and he grunted in pain.

Eugene!" she cried, afraid she had hurt him again. But then he took one more step, and wrapped his frozen arms around her, holding her close.

Elsa gasped, as she felt her body became still in his embrace as he leaned his head down, next to hers. She could feel his tears against her face.

"It's okay Elsa, you don't have to be afraid."

That simple statement, and, (regardless of how many times she had froze him) the warmth she felt from his body as he hugged her, was so strong, so loving. It overpowered all of her other feelings as she closed her eyes and return the embrace.

They stood there for a long time, the storm ragged on around them, but didn't seem to bother them.

Elsa couldn't deny it any more, the reason why she cared about Eugene so much, why she felt so strange(but in a good way) when she thought about him, or was with him, and why she felt heartbroken that Eugene loved Anna. Because she did not want him to love Anna, she wanted him to love her.

Why? Because, Elsa loved Eugene!

Since that first day in the castle's courtyard, Eugene was so amazed to see the little girl he once knew had become this young woman he now held in his arms. And although his feelings at the time where for another, he couldn't deny that what he first felt for her, had blossomed into something else, something more.

And what is it? It is love! Eugene loved Elsa!

(Of course, neither one is aware that the other loves them.)

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," cried Elsa, tears of sorrow and joy fell down her face as she pressed against his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

She could feel Eugene grin. "You're a woman, how can anyone explain what goes on with a woman's mind."

Elsa smiled at his sarcasm. "Sometimes, you're a difficult person to talk to."

"I know, but I am worth it in the end."

Elsa giggled softly as the cold she felt all around her vanished and replaced by the warmth that came from both of them. She hugged him tighter, the feelings inside her growing stronger in each moment.

Until at last, the storm stopped, the ice melted, and the two were standing alone, in each other's arms in silence.

Maximus, who had kept his distance, saw the storm leave and walked up to see Eugene and Elsa together. Neighing softly, both looked at him.

"Hey, Buddy, where were you?' asked Eugene.

Elsa looked at Eugene and saw that the ice on him had thawed. "Your body?"

Looking down, Eugene said. "Yes, the ice seems to have melted, again. Maybe I'm just lucky."

Elsa rolled her eyes, and then looked for Buttercup but saw no sign. "My horse must have run back to the castle."

"Then I guess you'll have to ride with us," said Eugene as he slowly and reluctantly released Elsa, and offered to help Elsa onto his horse.

Once they were both on, Elsa wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his back, as they rode down the mountain towards the Arendelle in silence.

**Well, this is great,** thought Elsa. **What am I going to do now? About how I feel about this man. In a few days, he could be killed, but if he survives, then what? Even as a knight, he will still be too low for a Queen. And what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?**

**Well this is just great,** thought Eugene.** I mean, first a Princess, now a Queen? What am I going to do? Assuming I don't die at the trail. But after that, then what? I'm not even an ambassador anymore. And even if I were, would she even want to be with me?**

They both sighed. **I guess I will just have to wait and see**.

* * *

><p>"I've got every availed man I could find Prince Hans!" shouted Kristoff as he arrived at the outskirts of the village.<p>

Prince Hans nodded. "Okay, I have all my men here. We will split up into four teams. My team and another will look for Elsa in the mountain. You Kristoff will take eth other two and look through the woodlands and forest."

Kristoff agreed. "Alright everyone! We are splitting up to find the Queen. Find who you wan to be with and-"

"Wait! Look!" yelled someone and all looked to see a single horse carrying Eugene and Elsa

"It's the Queen!" some called and everyone cheered, while Kristoff and Hans sighed in relief. As they approached the two on the horse.

"Queen Elsa. I am glade to see you are alright," Said Hans as he helped Elsa off the horse."

"Prince Hans," said Elsa puzzled. "What is going on?"

"Your horse returned without you," explained Kristoff. "We could only assume the worst had happened to you."

"Oh," Elsa understood. "Thank you all. I'm afraid I had lost my horse while riding through the woods, but fortunately, Eugene was there to help me."

Hans looked at Eugene. "Then you have mine and everyone else's thanks, Eugene."

Eugene shrugged. "Glade I could help."

"Well then, now that the Queen is back, can we a PLEASE return to our beds?" asked the Duke of Weselton in his nightshirt, slippers and cap.

Hans took Elsa's hand. "Please your Grace; let us take you back to the castle. You must be very tired."

"Oh, yes. Thank you Hans," said Elsa as she was lead away with the rest of the group but she looked back to see Eugene as he remained on his horse, watching her leave. And both felt sadness as she departed.

* * *

><p>"Elsa! What happen to you? I was so worried," cried Anna as she sat on the Queen's bed were Elsa was wrapped in a blanket and had a mug of hot chocolate.<p>

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just riding and I got lost in the forest."

Well, just don't do that again. Okay?"

Elsa smiled. "Wow Anna, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Oh I don't. But if something happened to you, I will become Queen, something which I really don't want at all."

Both giggled for a moment until Anna looked at her and gasped. "Hey, your gloves, they're missing!"

Elsa looked and realized she had left her gloves back in the forest. "I never even noticed they were gone."

"But you haven't frozen anything yet, why is that?"

"I don't know Anna," Elsa thought about what had taken place on the mountain, how she confronted Eugene and how they had shared that long blissful moment in each other's arms. "I don't know."


	21. Chapter 21

The morning had just stared the next day when a lookout cried out he saw several sails in the distance. Three were from the Corona, the forth and last carried a Westergaard banner over it.

As soon as the Southern Isles ship reached the harbor, a massive figure, riding on the largest horse in Europe, rode off the ship, and headed for the castle.

All the people in the village, coward at the sight of this giant on his horse as he rode through, though none could see his face, or any part of his flesh, cause he was clad head to toe with layers upon layers of tough leather, thick chainmail, and solid plates of armor, the heaviest ever made. On his head, he wore a helm shaped like a roaring bear.

Riding across the bridge and through the gates, this man was greeted in the courtyard by the Queen of the Southern Isles, by Hans, and the Duke.

Dismounting from his horse, the Iron Bear of the Southern Isles stood before his mother, towering over her.

Prince Derek, my son," said the queen. "I'm glade you came as fast as you could."

Derek removed his helm, revealing his mane and beard of urbane hair underneath. "Mother, who am I fighting?"

The queen's eyes narrowed. "Does it matter?"

The enormous prince, shook his head.

"Good," said the queen. "The trail begins tomorrow morning. Win for me, my son, and then we shall avenge your brother."

The Iron Bear growled. "I shall avenge him, myself!"

* * *

><p>Elsa had been informed that Prince Derek and Ambassador Adrian from Corona, had arrived, while she was in Anna's room having breakfast together.<p>

The two glanced worriedly at each other, before Elsa quickly finished her meal, then proceeded to prepare to greet the Corona ambassador.

As Elsa and her handmaidens walked down the hall, they came upon a window, overlooking the courtyard, and they all stopped to stare as they saw Prince Derek himself, in the courtyard, surrounded by several cut lumber and large rocks.

The prince wielded a long and heavy battleaxe that was meant to be held with both hands, but the prince held it in just one of his massively strong hand, and swung it threw the air, effortlessly.

First, the Iron Bear used his mighty axe to split the lumber, into splinters, and the rocks, into pebbles. All the while, roaring like a angry bear, while swinging his battleaxe.

"He's even stronger that the stories says he is!" cried on handmaiden.

"Taller too," said another.

"How can Flynn Rider possible defeat him?" asked Jane sadly.

"He can't!" cried another one. "No one can defeat that! Tomorrow morning, Eugene will be dead!"

"Nooo!" screamed Jane.

Elsa had tried her best to keep her face calm and emotionless as always. But seeing the mighty Iron Bear herself, and hearing how it was going to kill the man she loved tomorrow.

It was too much for her. She griped her hands together tightly, as her face cringed with fear.

"Your Majesty," said Gerda looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Elsa almost gasped. "I don't think I can wait in the courtyard to greet Ambassador Adrian. Have him, meet me in the library instead."

"As you wish, your Grace," said Gerda. "We shall escort you to the library and then-"

"No," cried Elsa as she backed away from them all down the hall. "You all wait here. I like to go the library alone."

Elsa almost tripped over herself, as she suddenly dashed down.

"Now what's wrong with her? Asked Jane as they all watched.

* * *

><p>Elsa tired to get to the library as fast as she could, but as she past by two servants, she overheard them talking.<p>

"Have you seen Prince Derek yet?"

"Who hasn't? He's is so big, the man who's going to fight him doesn't have a chance."

Elsa quickly ran past them, trying to forget what they said, but then she overheard two of the castle guards talking.

"Have you seen that giant battleaxe the prince carries?"

"I know, I mean, what can Eugene possibly do against that?"

She ran past them, hoping to get to the library soon, when she ran into the Duke and his bodyguards in the hall.

"Well, I suppose tomorrow will be the end of Flynn Rider and- Ah Queen, where are you head-Baaah!" she pushed past him. "Now what made her do that?" he asked his bodyguards who did not answer.

Finally, she reached the doors of the library, and opened them, then quickly shut them behind her.

Closing her eyes and sighing heavily, she walked into the middle of the room, hoping the solitude would help compose herself and take her mind off of Derek, and Eugene.

"Elsa?"

Said a familiar voice inside the room, and Elsa almost screamed as she spun and saw Eugene in the library with her, standing by the bookshelves with a book in his hand.

"Eugene! What you doing here? I thought you'd be training in the woods."

"I thought I let my body rest for the trail tomorrow," Explained Eugene as he turned his body to face her. "Plus my hands seem to still be recovering from getting frozen the other night."

"Oh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a slight tingling in me fingers," he replied. "Don't worry, I'll be ready to fight at the trail tomorrow."

Elsa was relived, although she wished they could delay the trail. She then asked. "But what are you doing here in the castle?"

"Anna invited me over to wish me good luck," answered Eugene, closing his book. "But if your Grace wishes me to leave, then I will."

"No please don't go," Elsa held up her hand to as if she could stop him from leaving. "I was just waiting for Ambassador Adrian to come here. And…I would like you to stay here for when he arrives."

Eugene looked surprised. "Very well, Elsa, if that is your wish."

"It is," she didn't mean to say it so quickly but she couldn't help herself. She felt so nervous and anxious standing there alone with him, while he appeared completely calm, as though he did not remember what had happened last night.

"Um, what book are you reading?"

He showed her the cover.

THE TALES OF FLYYNIGAN RIDER

"That story," said Elsa smiling. "My mother used to read it to me and Anna when we were kids."

"Really?' asked Eugene looking at the book. "I used to read all the time when I was a boy in the orphanage. He was my hero, growing up."

"Really?"

"Yes," replied Eugene as he put the book back on the shelve. "I always wanted to be like him. Go on adventures, seeking fame, glory and riches. Then have my very own castle to call home, where I would live the rest of my days surrounded by piles of money and jewels."

"Alone?"

He shrugged. "Well, I did sometimes imaging I would marry a princess someday."

That made Elsa feel sad, thinking that he loved her sister, but she did her best from letting it show.

Eugene then sighed. "But instead of all that, look at me now. I'm poor. I'm a nobody, and I'm about to fight the most dangerous man in Europe." **Plus, I've fallen in live with a Queen!**

Elsa also sighed. "Yes, I saw Prince Derek practicing in the courtyard. He is very strong, and very tall."

Eugene nodded. "Yes, and surprisingly fast for his size."

"And yet you're still planning to fight him," Elsa now sounded worried. "Why?"

"Why? I already told you, I made a promise to your sister."

"Yes, but she told me she made your promise to look after me, not her," she could no longer keep her distress canceled form Eugene. "So why Eugene, why are you going to fight that man when you have no chance of defeating him?"

Eugene was taken back as he saw the same look she had when she was in the forest the other night. "Elsa."

He took a step towards her, but she held up her hands. "No, don't come near me. Just tell me the truth. Why are you doing this?"

Eugene stared at her for a long moment. "For you."

Elsa suddenly felt like her heart stopped. "What?"

"Elsa," he said so lovingly. "I promised Anna I would look after you. This is why I'm going to defeat that prince tomorrow. To deliver your only beloved sister to you safely."

Elsa was speechless. All this time she thought he was doing this because he loved Anna, when the real reason was because he was ding it for 'HER' not Anna.

"But. Eugene. You could die tomorrow!" she almost cried.

"Perhaps," he said casually. "But I think I've got a pretty good chance of winning."

"But how?" it upset her to see him not acting seriously. "How can you defeat him when no one else could."

He smiled softly as he approached her, "You really want to know?"

He stopped when he was close enough to touch her, but didn't. Making it almost unbearable for Elsa. "Yes, please!"

A gleam came across his eyes. "Dancing."

Elsa felt like screaming. "What?!"

Eugene however, kept his demeanor, calm. "That is how I plan to win the fight. That and a few other tricks I've got up my sleeve."

Elsa felt horrified. Wondering if the man was joking, or just insane. But either way, the fate of her sister, was in the hands of a man whose secret to winning was dancing.

"How, how can that make you win?"

Eugene stared oddly at her. "My dear Queen, do you not know that power of dancing?"

Power? What was he talking about? "I…no, I do not know. I've never had much experience with dancing."

He raise an eyebrow. "But you do know how to dance, right?"

She shook her head.

"What?" his eyes grew big. "A Queen that doesn't know how to dance? How can that be?"

She looked down. "I, just never had the time, or someone to dance with."

Eugene couldn't believe what he just heard. "Never had someone to dance with, why not?"

"We don't have a lot of balls or celebrations in Arendelle. And when we do, no one wants to dance with someone who can freeze them." She said, feeling ashamed.

Eugene set his jaw. Ever since Elsa had walked into the library, he had done his best to keep himself from running up to her, taking her into his arms like he did the other night, and tell her how he felt about her.

But since she was a Royal Queen, and he a commoner. He tried to act civil and keep his feelings concealed as he talked to her. But seeing how upset she was, he would have none of that.

"Well Queen Elsa, after all this over with and Anna's free and I'm gone, you should learn how. Trust me, there is nothing more enjoyable in this world than dancing."

Her eyes glanced up at him. "Really."

"Of course your Grace," he grind with confidence. "It's not so hard, anyone can teach you."

An idea suddenly came to Elsa. It might've been a selfish idea, but she couldn't help herself. It aggravated her so much for Eugene to simply stand here talking to her like this.

"Eugene," she asked softly. "Will you teach me."

Eugene mouth gaped open. "Ah, excuse me, your Grace."

"Can you give me a simple lesson in dancing. Right now?" it was hard, keeping the anxiety out of her voice.

"But, but what about the ambassador that's coming," Eugene began.

"There's still some time before he arrives," Elsa took a small step towards him. "Just a quick lesson. Please?"

Eugene hesitated. Not because he didn't want to, but because he was afraid of what might happen, of what he might do, if he did. To feel her in his arms again, her coolness against his warmth, to hear her breathing, to smell her sweet scent.

Wanting to say no, but couldn't. He almost whispered. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"First, you put your right hand in mine, then place your left around my shoulder, while I…put mine, around your waist."<p>

Elsa did as he told her, without saying a word, only staring into his face, as she felt her body so close to his.

"Okay, now we move to the music. But…since there is none, I guess we will have to improvise. I'll start taking steps to the sides, and you just follow my lead. Okay?"

She nodded.

There wasn't a lot of open space in the library for dancing, but the two managed as best they could. However, although both seemed to be doing well, in moving around slowly together, both were having an internal battle.

Eugene could feel himself losing control as he felt Elsa in his arms, moving around the room with her, looking into her eyes.

Elsa, had only wanted to feel him in her arms again. But now, as she held him, and him her. It was still not enough for her, she wanted more as she stared into his eyes.

Eventually, they found they couldn't move anymore, just stand there, saying nothing for the longest time.

"Ah," Eugene suddenly found his voice. "Well, that's the first lesson. I know it might not have seemed much."

"It was wonderful," she whispered.

Instead of kissing like he wanted to. Eugene forced himself to remove his arm from her waist. "Well, you should keep trying then. And maybe someday, you'll find yourself a real partner, like Hans, or some other royalty."

He tried to pull away, but Elsa gripped him gently. "I don't want anyone else."

The room suddenly felt very hot for Eugene. "Ah, your Grace."

"Eugene Please!" she grasped him, and buried her face into his shoulder. "I cant let you go. Not without telling you, how grateful I am to you, and how much you mean to me. And the thought of you dying tomorrow, is unbearable!"

Her tears stained his vest. "I'm sorry, but I'm so scared I just can't stop crying. Please Eugene. Please! Win or lose, promise me you will not die tomorrow!"

Her face looked up at his and it was too much for him. Eugene couldn't stand another moment seeing pain and sorrow in her eyes, as her lips quivering in fear.

He brought his head down on hers, his lips, covering her own.

Elsa eyes opened wide in shock as she tried to gasped, but couldn't as Eugene's mouth kissed hers. But only after a second, did she then close her eyes and return his loving kiss with her own.

Their wet lips finally pulled away and Elsa gasped for breath as she opened her eyes to see Eugene had a petrified look on his face.

"Elsa!" he said quickly. "Forgive me! I did not mean to-"

"No!" she put her arms around his neck. "Please, don't stop."

Upon giving him permission, Eugene sized her, and leaned down to kiss her again, this time, more passionately as his hands grasped her backside.

Elsa almost screamed as his warm lips overcame her cool ones. But soon, she held his head in her tiny hands, as she matched his powerful kiss with her own.

He knew he should stop. He knew this wasn't right, she was a Queen, a ruler of an entire kingdom, and he was just a commoner. But he couldn't stop, he couldn't let her go. Instead, he continued to embrace her lips with his.

Suddenly, the library doors opened!


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh, Hans!" cried Anna in delight at seeing the prince in the hallway of the castle. "Where are you going?"

"To the library, to see your sister Queen Elsa," answered Hans.

Anna gasped. "Really? I'm going there to meet Eugene.''

"Oh?" asked Hans curiously. "And what for?"

Without stopping to think, Anna instantly answered. "I just wanted to wish him good luck and to tell him how grateful I am."

"Well, in that case. Allow me to escort you there my Princess," the prince offered her his arm.

"Thank you, but I already have an escort," Anna gestured to the two guards behind her.

"I'm sure your 'escort' won't mind trailing behind us,: said Hans looking at the guards. They didn't refuse, so Hans and Anna headed for the library while the guards followed far behind.

Seeing that no one could overhear them, Hans then said. "Anna, have you noticed how strange Elsa has been acting lately?"

Anna paused. "What do you mean?'

"I mean, she seems to be behaving very oddly these last few days.'

"Well, she always has been a little odd.'

"I know. But, what I'm trying to say, is, has she said anything to you that you found strange?"

"I don't understand?"

Hans realized he might have overstepped in his questioning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but I'm just concerned for her wellbeing."

They reached the library doors, and Anna said while opening them. "That's very considerate of you Hans. But I don't think you need to worry too much about Elsa. She is very leveled headed woman who never does anything unorthodox."

They walked inside to see the scene before them. Eugene and Elsa, saw them and quickly pulled apart.

"Oh…" said Anna as she a Hans stared while the doors swung closed behind them. "Ah, sorry, we didn't mean to…what's going on?"

"Anna!" cried Elsa, trying to smooth the cringles in her dress from when Eugene held her tightly. "I… this, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Cause, I pretty sure I just saw you two kissing," Anna faced Elsa and Eugene. Elsa looked scared, guilty, and even ashamed. Eugene looked guilty, but did not look to regret what he just did."

"I.." Elsa tire dot explain. "We were just…I mean. Anna, you can't tell anyone. Okay?'

"Ah, sure," said Anna, still can't believing she just saw what her sister was doing. "We won't say anything. Right Hans."

Hans stood mortified. As though he had just seen something terrible. But then he said. "Ah, of course. I was just coming to inform your Majesty that Ambassador Adrian has arrived and will be here soon."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you Hans," she then noticed her crown had come lose and tired to readjusted it.

But then Eugene reach and took the crown, before setting it back right in her hair. "There you are."

"Thank you Eugene," said Elsa as the two stared for a moment, forgetting about the prince and princess until Anna cleared her throat.

"Ah," said Eugene unsure. "I should probably go now, or something."

He took a step towards the doors when Hans stopped him. "Actually, Eugene Fitzhurbert, Ambassador Adrian also wishes to speak with you."

"Oh," said Eugene looking at Elsa. "Then I guess I should stay then?"

Elsa couldn't say a word. She had just experience something she never had before, and now it was gone. Seeing how shook up Hans was when he saw them, it was clear how upset he was. And Anna, Elsa still believed she loved Eugene, but right now, she seemed not to care that she had just caught her sister kissing him.

That was when the doors open again and Kia stood there and faced them all. "Presenting, Ambassador Adrian of Corona."

A shrewd man wearing the same dark and purple clothing Eugene had worn as an ambassador walked in.

Seeing Elsa, he approached her. "Ah, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He stopped a good distance away from her. "It has been such a long time."

"Ambassador Adrian," said Elsa, bringing her queenly manner back across her face. "I hope your journey was well."

"As well as can be expected," the man replied. "Please, I hope there are no hard feelings between our two kingdoms."

"Of course not, Ambassador. Our kingdoms will always remain allies."

"That is good to hear. And now, let me offer Corona's condolences for the lost of your brother in law Prince Haldor of the Southern Isles."

"Thank you Ambassador, but Eugene Fitzhurbert has already offered Corona's condolences."

"Oh?' Adrian frowned at Eugene. "I wasn't aware that he even had that authority.'

"I wasn't aware that I didn't," Eugene snapped at Adrian's insult.

"Which just goes to prove how unfit you are for such an important position," Said Adrian, now focusing on Eugene. "But I suppose that doesn't matter now, since you have been relieved and will now return to Corona immediately."

Elsa looked Eugene who replied. "Sorry Adrian, but I'm afraid I can't. And I'm you have already heard why."

"Yes, it's because you plan to die tomorrow by the Iron Bear's hands," said the ambassador impatiently. "Well, I'm here to inform you, that your King has ordered you to forget this nonsense and return to Corona now," he smirked. "And if you leave fast enough, you might make it to Princess Rapunzel's wedding to Prince Jack."

Elsa saw the hurt in Eugene's eyes, but he then said. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you must tell your King that I cannot retune to Corona until I have finished what I started here."

Adrian scowled. "Did you not hear my man? I said, the King has ORDERED you to return to Corona right now! If you disobey his command, then you will be branded a traitor, stripped of all titles, and your life shall be forfeited!'

Anna openly gasped, while Elsa stared at Eugene, afraid for him. Tomorrow, if he doesn't die by Prince Derek's hands, then he will be a condemned man in Corona and never be able to return, making this a lose, lose situation unless he did what he was told and leave for Corona now and let Anna be condemned to death.

Eugene didn't even seem to think it over. "Then it is forfeited. Please tell the King it was a pleasure to have served him, and give my regards to the married couple."

Adrian eyes narrowed furiously at Eugene's defiance. "Very well. But before you go, I have something I was commanded to give to you."

Adrian pulled out a letter from his coat and handed it to Eugene. By the way, Eugene stared at the letter in his hands, Elsa knew, it could only be from Rapunzel.

Eugene suddenly excused himself from the room and he left to find somewhere alone to read it. Leaving Elsa feeling heartbroken as she watched him go.

* * *

><p>Eugene sat in the garden, reading the letter over and over again.<p>

'My dearest Eugene.

"I'm sorry you had to learn this from my father instead of me. But I was so afraid and ashamed for feeling I had betrayed you I couldn't bring myself to tell you myself. That is until I've read your recent letter. Please, return home. I don't blame you if you hate me, but please come so I can explain what had happened, how I fell in love with Jack Frost. I'm sorry, I know that you said, I was your dream, but like you told me a long time ago, I must find a new dream. And that is what you must do. Find a new dream Eugene, you deserve to be happy. I don't know if this letter will arrive on time but I pray it does and I pray you will not throw you life away. But whatever you do, know that I still love you and you will always have a place in my heart.

'Love Rapunzel'

Eugene suddenly heard someone in the garden walking toward him. He looked up to see it was Hans.

Eugene stood up. "Prince Hans, I thought you'd be with the Queen and the ambassador discussing their trading plans."

"I was," said Hans. "But that was an hour ago."

Surprised, Eugene looked at the sun and saw that a long time had passed since he first came here to read the letter. "I guess I must have lost track of time."

Hans nodded then gestured at the letter. "Form the Princess of Corona I presume."

Eugene frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Only that I must say, you really are quite the ambitious man aren't you?" the friendliness in Hans' voice left. "First a princess, now a Queen."

Eugene saw what Hans was getting at, and could only assume Anna had told the prince about him and Rapunzel. "It's not like that."

"Oh really?" a touch of mockery could be heard. "Not even a full week since you've learned that Rapunzel is marrying someone else, and I catch you trying to seduce the Queen of Arendelle and compromise her honor?"

Eugene glared. "Tell me prince, what are you really concerned about? The Queen's honor, or her throne."

Hans smirked. "The throne? I think this is about me marrying her so I can become king?"

"You said it not me."

Hans frowned. "This isn't about me, or you, or the Queen. This is about preserving the trade between Arendelle and the Southern Isles kingdoms. A trade that could be ruined if scandal rumors began to spread about Queen Elsa keeping company with common thieves."

The punch Eugene landed on Hans for saying that about Elsa, knocked the prince to the ground. The prince rubbed his swollen lips as he looked up at Eugene, angry, but under control.

"Throw all the punches you want, but what I say is true. Sorry to spoil your happy little romance but it's not good for you to be with Queen Elsa."

"And what do you about her?" demanded Eugene.

"Not much I'll admit," the prince got up. "But if you think she is doing this because she actually cares about you, then I know more about her than you."

"What are you talking about?"

Hans sneered. "Oh don't be so naïve, do you really think she loves you? She's a woman who spent all her life alone and insecure. She's just using you for her own sake, but when she's done, or if you threaten her reputation, she'll abandon you."

Eugene was silent for a long time. "I think it's past time you left."

Hans smiled as he walked away. "Funny, I was thinking the same about you. Good luck with the trail tomorrow, and don't worry, my brother likes to kill his victims quickly."

Eugene watched him leave.** Unlike you, I'm guessing.**

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening now, all the arrangements for the Corona ships to depart with the ice they just bought, and now Elsa was in her office alone, going over his kingdom's economic graphs, that showed how much it had grown in the last few days<p>

Breathing in relief, Elsa saw her door open and her sister's head pop threw.

"Hey."

"Hey Anna, what are you doing here?"

Anna walked in and sat at the chair in front of the desk. "I had just returned from the village. Kristoff had offered to take me around and visit the people. It was fun, though I did have to have guards follow me everywhere."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glade you enjoyed yourself today."

Anna tilted her chair back. "Well, I thought I should since you know, tomorrow I'm either going to be free, or I'm going to be…dead."

Elsa's smile saddened. "Yes."

Anna then looked at her. "Hey, guess who I saw at the docks."

"Who?'

"Eugene of course! He was on his boat- I mean ship getting ready to fight tomorrow."

Elsa was glade. "Then he is staying."

Anna gleamed. "Yes, he is. Even though that means he will no be an outlaw again, but he is going to do it anyways. He is such a good man, of course I'm sure you already know that since you two are…"

Elsa then looked worried. "Anna, you didn't tell anyone about what you saw in the library. Did you?"

"What? No!"

Elsa eyed her.

"Well, just Kristoff."

"ANNA!"

"But it's okay. He promised not to tell anyone, and he seamed to like the idea."

"But what about you? How do you feel?'

"Me? I think it's great!"

"Really? But I thought, you liked him."

Anna's eyes grew big. "What? No, I don't like him. Well I do, but not like that. We are just friends."

Elsa felt like a great weight had been lifted off her. "Oh, I'm so glade to hear that. But still, no one can know about this, understand Anna?"

"But why?"

"Because I am the Queen of Corona, and he's an…commoner."

"But you love him, don't you?"

"I…I don't know," Elsa looked down, folding her gloved hands together.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know if you don't love someone?"

"I don't know," said Elsa discouraged. "I don't even know what love is."

"Hmmm," Anna put her hands on the desk and leaned close to Elsa, staring into her eyes.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like Eugene.'

"Ah, yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes,'

"How does it make you feel when you think about him?"

"Ah, strange, but in a good warm way."

"And when he is around or when you talk to him, how does that make you feel?"

"I don't know. Just very uncomfortable."

"But also, you enjoy it."

"Yes."

"And it seems you can't get enough of him."

"Yes."

"And what does the thought of losing him make you feel like?"

"I can't stand the thought!"

Anna smiled as she leaned away. "Well then, that's a pretty good sign that you love him. But what about him, had he told you how he feels?"

Elsa thought about al the things Eugene said to her. How he held her in the mountains, how kissed her in the library. And yet, he had never told her if he loved her. "No, he never said anything to me about that."

"Hmm," Anna headed for the door. "Well, then. Perhaps you should ask him yourself. While you still have the chance."

"But, he is fighting the prince tomorrow morning," Elsa called out to Anna.

Anna was about to close the door but stopped as she smiled at her sister. "Then you better ask him tonight," and closed the door.

Elsa sat there for a moment before sighing, then walking up to the window looking at the ships in the docks. Eugene was out there right now, on board his ship ,getting ready to fight to the death if need be. Just the thought of him made Elsa feel so many emotions all at once.

She knew what she wanted to do, but she was afraid. It was too dangerous, and far too inappropriate. But the thought that Eugene could die tomorrow, the thought of never getting another chance to speak with him, to tell him everything about how she felt, and to ask how he feels about her.

Staring out the window, Elsa made her decision.


	23. Chapter 23

Eugene sat on the deck of his ship with Maximus, looking up at the night sky, wondering if this was going to be his last time seeing it.

Suddenly, Maximus raised an ear and they both looked to see a cloaked and hooded figure make its way across the deserted docks towards his ship.

Expecting trouble, Eugene removed his saber while Maximus neighed a challenge.

"You are you and what do you want?" Eugene demanded as the hidden person boarded his ship, then reached and pulled back the hood. Maximus chocked while Eugene dropped his weapon.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Eugene," she breathed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he approached her. But stopped within reach of her.

"I need to talk to you," she glanced at Maximus. "Alone."

Eugene signaled at Maximus for him to go. The horse grunted then left the ship, leaving Eugene alone with the Queen.

Eugene then led Elsa farther into the ships deck and offered her a seat on a barrel. "What is it. Has something happened?"

"No," she replied. "I just…tomorrow is the trial, and incase we never get to talk to again, I wanted to see you now."

Eugene was surprised. "Did you bring an escort?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Does anyone knows you're here?"

"No."

Eugene's surprise turned to shock. The Queen had come to visit him alone at night on board his ship. Such a thing was a great risk for her. So why did she do it?

"Elsa, why are you here?"

Elsa looked hurt. "You ask me that? After everything we've done. You now ask me why I would come to see you before you go to battle?"

Eugene couldn't stand watching her look sad, he wanted to comfort her like he did in the library, but he held back, trying to reason with her as well as with himself why she had to leave. "Elsa, you shouldn't here. If you were discovered then it could cause problems."

"Problems?" Elsa gasped. "You could die tomorrow, and all you can think about are what people might say?"

"If it's about you, then yes," said Eugene concern. "I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa paused a moment. "You sound like me."

"What?"

"When I was little, I would not use my powers because I was afraid I might hurt someone. But know I see that if I had used my powers sooner, I've could've help my kingdom before my parents left on that voyage when they died."

She closed her eyes, then she looked at him. "I don't want to make the same mistake with you Eugene. I don't want to be too afraid to not come here and ask you something while I still have a chance."

"What is it you want to ask me?"

She took a deep breath. "Eugene. Do you…How do you feel about me."

Eugene looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Elsa lost all patience. "Do you love me?"

Eugene almost fell back in his seat, but manage to stay there as she struggled to answer. "I…well…I…"

Seeing him hesitating to tell her, made Elsa feel like she already knew the truth. "What is it? Why can't you answer?"

"Elsa," Eugene tried to say. "You're a Queen, I'm a commoner.'

"I don't care about that," Elsa felt her heartbreaking. "Do you love me?"

Of course, he wanted to say. I love you more than anything. But he knew he couldn't, that it would be wrong to tell her that, because he knew they could never be together, so it would be cruel to do that to her.

And yet, he felt he should. That she deserved to know how he truly felt about her. How he wished they could be together forever. Even if they couldn't, he wanted to let her know that was what she meant to him. How much her loved her.

But he didn't,

"Elsa, this isn't right. You shouldn't be here."

Elsa remain still, one single tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry," she rose to leave. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave if that is what you wish," he didn't answer or look at her, and Elsa put her hand to her mouth to hold back the sorrow that was chocking her. "I'm sorry!"

Eugene remain where he was as she left, trying to figure out what he should do, part of him wanted to stop her and tell her the truth, but another side of him said it would be better this way if he did nothing.

Struggling over which side he should chose, he heard Rapunzel's voice in his head.

"Go on Eugene. Find a new dream."

Elsa was just about to step onto the docks when she heard. "Elsa wait!" And suddenly felt his arms around her, turning to face him as they stood there, both breathing hard as if there was not enough oxygen in the air.

Looking down on her, with only the night light to see her face. Eugene spoke. "I love you Elsa. I've always loved you, from the first moment I saw you so long ago I loved you."

Hearing him say that was almost too good to be true. "Really?" she almost cried.

"Yes!" he gasped. "And I want to be with you. I would give anything if it meant I could be with you forever!"

Tears of joy flowed down her face as she smiled at him, and he gave her the biggest grin ever.

"Um, do you love me, Elsa?"

"Yes!" she cried. Yes!"

She pulled him to her and his lips met hers. They kissed long and loudly, her hands, roaming his chest and shoulders, his hands beneath her cloak, feeling every curve, across her back.

He soon had her pinned to the ships railing, holding her there as he kissed every part of her face, while she sighed as she held him to her.

Until he then broke away from her, leaving her gasping as he stood there looking at her.

"Eugene, what is it? Why'd you stop?"

"Elsa, I can't."

"Please Eugene."

"You're a Queen.'

"Not tonight," Elsa did not want to lose this moment. "Tonight I'm yours. Please Eugene, make me yours!"

Without saying another word, he suddenly picked her up bridal style, she cried out, wondering what he was doing, but then he carried her below deck.

* * *

><p>LATER. MUCH LATER.<p>

Elsa woke to the sound of scrapping metal. The only light came from the lantern hanging inside the ship's cabin where she slept in the bed. Eugene was sitting down on a chair, a real spear in his hand, and was using a tool to sharpen its razor edge blade.

Elsa tried to sit up and almost screamed in pain.

Eugene stopped his work to look at her. "Are you alright?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I think so," she looked at herself (This had been her first time) Then took the bed's covers and wrapped them around her as she joined Eugene.

"What time is it?" she asked worriedly.

"A few hours before dawn," he answered, as he put down the spear and held her. "You'll have to return now while it's still dark. Before someone sees you."

"I know," she said regrettably, as she retuned the kiss he gave her. "But before I leave, I want you to know. No matter what happens, last night was the greatest night of my life."

Eugene grinned. "I get that a lot. Aahh!"

Elsa covered his hand with a thin layer of frost.

"I was just kidding."

Elsa smirked. "You better, or the Iron Bear will be the least of your worries."

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa, Are you alright my dear? You seem to be…limping," said Gerda when she saw Elsa exit her bedroom.<p>

Elsa did her best from grunting. "I'm fine Gerda. Lets head to the dinning hall now."

Already seated there, eating her breakfast, was Anna. "Hey Elsa. Are you alright?"

Elsa smiled as best she could. "Fine Anna, never better."

They said little while eating. Both were thinking about the trail that would begin soon, that would decide Anna's fate.

When they were done, Kia arrived. "Your Majesty, the preparations in the courtyard are complete and the trial is ready to begin. Um, are you alright you seem to be-"

"Stop talking before I will freeze your lips off!" snapped Elsa as she passed him. Everyone stared at her surprised.

The trail by combat was going to take place in the castle's courtyard. Everyone in the kingdom had come to see the battle between Prince Derek Iron Bear of the Southern Isles, and the most notorious thief in the world, Eugene Fitzhurbert.

A long and tall wooden stand had been set up in the courtyard for Elsa and the other royalties present to watch the trail.

Before she went up there, Elsa said one last goodbye to Anna before hugging her and leaving her with Kristoff at the edge of the arena circle. Then stepped up onto the stand where Hans, his mother, the Duke, and Adrian were already seated.

Hans greeted her. "Elsa, I pray today we see the truth of Anna's innocence."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you Hans." She then heard loud cheering as out of the castle, came Prince Derek himself, fully armored and his squires followed, carrying his weapons.

Looking around, Elsa asked. "Where's Eugene?"

"Late as usual," sneered the Duke.

But Adrian then suggested. "Perhaps the man sailed away during the night while we were all sleeping.'

"He didn't," cried Elsa and all looked at her. "I mean, he promised he would be here."

"Then where is he your Grace?" asked Adrian.

Suddenly, even louder cheering was heard as the spectators on the bridge parted to make way for a rider who came into the middle of the combat trail's arena.

It was Eugene on Maximus. He wore his regular white shirt and brown pants, but over this, he had pieces of black leather body armor, strapped over him, at his belt, he had a knife. And on his saddle, he carried the several identical spears.

He rode up to the stand, bowing to the Royalties, giving Elsa a quick glance, before riding to where Anna and Kristoff were.

Anna smiled at Eugene as he dismounted, but as he stood before her, she asked. "Where's your armor?'

Eugene paused, then gestured to what he was wearing

**That's not armor, that's padding!** Anna thought. "Oh. It looks very…light."

Eugene shrugged. "I like to move around."

"But. Where's your helmet?" Kristoff then asked.

"A helmet would just narrow my vision," replied Eugene.

Before Anna or Kristoff could say anymore, a horn was blown to silence everyone as the Arendelle's bishop walked into the middle of the arena.

"We have gather here, in the sight of God, to decided the guilt or innocence of Princess Anna, in a trail by combat. May God let His will be known, by granting the one who fights for justice, the courage and strength to emerge victorious."

The bishop left and Kia then proclaimed. "This is a fight to the death, or until one yields, or until one is incapable of fighting! Under no circumstances is anyone to get involved! Are the combatants ready?"

Prince Derek, held his battleaxe in one hand, and a wide shield in the other, then walked into the arena circle. He then roared and swung his axe threw the air, and smashed it to the stone ground, cracking it.

The ground gasped, at this show of strength, while the prince grunted with confidence.

Anna saw Eugene gulp as he watched, but he then said. "Alright, now it's my turn. Maximus, my spear!"

His horse tossed one to him, and as he caught it, he then stepped into the battle circle. Suddenly, Eugene began to twirl and spin the spear around him at such blinding speed, as he seem to dance across the arena, before he stopped in one graceful movement.

Instantly, the spectators cheered and clapped at such an impressive demonstration of speed and precession, while Eugene faced the people, grinning cockily, until his sight came across the stand and his eyes lingered on Elsa. Her smile encouraged him, and he smiled back.

'Find a new dream.' He remembered Rapunzel's letter telling him. **Rapunzel, I think I might have.**

Eugene then suddenly saw Elsa look past him alarmed, and he turned just in time to see the Bear charge at him, intending to cut him in half with his battleaxe.

But Eugene quickly spun to the side, as the axe struck where he was just a second ago, and he grinned at the prince who was staring back at him from inside his helmet's eye slits.

"That was close prince, you should be more carful."

Derek, raised his battleaxe and roared. "I will avenge my brother! After I kill you, I'm going to chop your murdering princes to pieces!"

Eugene frowned at her leveled his spear at the Bear's head. "Her name is Princess Anna! And you will not touch her!"

The prince's helmet bellowed with laughter. "Brave words, for a Dead Man!" then he charged at Eugene, aiming his axe right for his head!


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa felt herself grip the edge of her seat as Prince Derek was about to cut Eugene's head off. But Eugene moved again, and the axe's blade missed him.

The prince swung his axe back, in a powerful stroke, but this time, Eugene hit the axe with his spear, and redirected it harmlessly away.

Then with such speed, Eugene brought his spear back, and feinted at the prince's abdomen. Derek, brought his shield down to block it, but then saw the spear's edge, shoot straight for his face, scarping against the metal of his helm.

The Bear stepped back startled as he stared confoundedly at the pretty boy that had almost killed him. Eugene held his spear ready, a determine look on his face.

The prince suddenly roared and charged again. Hacking and slashing his mighty battleaxe through the air. But Eugene mealy deflected the attacks away with the point of his spear, or just dodge the incoming blade, before seeing an opening in the Derek's defenses, and thrust his spear. But each time, Eugene only managed to scratch the heavy plates protecting the prince.

The Iron Bear then suddenly swung his axe in a low arc, but Eugene dived over it, and rolled to the side of the prince. Eugene's spear then darted at Derek, but the prince clumsy turned and blocked it with his shield, before advancing more slowly this time at Eugene.

Elsa held her breath as she watched Eugene step, spin, and slid backwards and sideways easily as the prince chased after him, trying to cut him down, but missing each time.

Watching how Eugene move about so quickly and gracefully, Elsa heard the Duke say. "What does that fool think he's doing, is he really dancing?"

Dancing! Of course! Elsa then remembered what Eugene had said to her about how he was going to defeat Derek. With dancing! And as she watched him fight, Elsa realized just how cleaver the man she loved really was.

But then Derek, suddenly lunged forward bringing his axe straight down, and when Eugene sidestepped to avoid it, the Iron Bear then bashed him with his shield.

Elsa heard Anna cry out, while she clinched her teeth as Eugene got knocked backwards to the ground. But the prince did not make a move on him, just remain standing in the middle of the circle, laughing boastfully as Eugene got up.

"You cannot defeat me boy! I have never lost a fight in my life!"

"Want a bet?" Eugene held his spear ready for another attack. "Come on and we shall see if an iron bear can bleed."

Derek did not say anything, just charge full speed, and to Elsa's surprise, Eugene also charged straight at the prince.

Both combatants let out a battle cry while the crowd became dead silent as they got closer. Suddenly, Eugene stuck the tip of his spear into the ground, and used the momentum to vault into the air, and sail over the surprised prince.

While he flew over the Derek, Eugene suddenly drew his knife and stabbed the blade into the gap between the prince's shoulder plates, and neck guard. Eugene then landed behind the prince in a roll.

The crowd gasped, thinking that Eugene had just dealt a fatal blow, but the knife had only managed to get stuck between the armor plates, leaving Derek unharmed.

The Iron Bear turned to look at Eugene, glanced at the knife, and laughed. "Was that how you were planning to defeat me?"

"Ah, actually yes that was my last trick," Eugene confessed awkwardly.

"HA! Fool, now you DIE!"

The prince charged, swung his axe in an arc, Eugene deflected it, the prince then tried to smash Eugene with his shield again. But Eugene ducked under it, and with quick reflexes, thrust his spear at the shield's arm straps, and cut them lose.

Derek bellowed in shock as his shield fell uselessly from his arm. And the citizens of Arendelle cheered for the man who was fighting for their Princess, while Elsa felt a glimpse of hope that Eugene could win.

Without his shield, Prince Derek gripped his battleaxe with both hands and came at Eugene again. But even with the added strength of both hands, the prince's heavy armor made him move too slowly and too awkwardly to land a solid hit on Eugene who continued to dance around his hulking form. Landing his own strikes and cuts, but had still to find a weak spot in the Iron Bear's hide.

Derek tired again to hit Eugene, but as the battleaxe missed and hit the ground, Eugene struck with his spear, not at the prince, but at his axe, slicing off the blade from the handle.

Now only wielding a short stick, Derek dropped it and waited for Eugene to stab at his head, before reaching out and gripping the edge of the spear in his strong hands.

Unable to pull his spear free, Eugene was taken off guard as the Iron Bear then brought up his foot, and gave a powerful kick that sent Eugene flying backwards off his feet to the ground, stunned.

Elsa almost screamed as Anna did when Derek raised Eugene's spear he now had in his hand, and threw it.

Eugene however, saw the projectile and rolled as it hit the ground, then grabbed it and stood facing the now unarmed prince.

Derek looked to his squires. "Sword!"

Two came rushing to their master, carrying a long and heavy sword on their shoulders. The prince grabbed his sword from then and gripped it in both hands as he faced Eugene, breathing hard now from fighting for so long in his armor.

But before the prince could make his move, Eugene attacked first, coming at Derek, then sliding to the side, while the prince struggled to keep up with him.

Eugene feinted high, then stabbed low at the knees. Derek, tried to cut at him, but missed, and Eugene's spear caught him across the chest, adding another scratch to the Iron Bear's skin.

Derek was now gasping for breath under his helmet, as he was too slow to block the spear as it grazed his helmet eye slits, making him step back, almost falling over.

Eugene tried to press the attack, but Derek, using the last of his strength, avoided the spear, and brought his sword down on it, cutting the shaft in half.

The crowd gasped, and grew worried as Eugene tired to use the lower half of his broken spear to block Derek's next sword strike, but the force from the blow knocked Eugene to the ground.

Derek charged, his sword scraping the ground towards Eugene, and Elsa couldn't help herself as she leaned out in her seat.

"NO!"

But at the last second, Eugene rolled out of the way, and jumped to his feet. The price did not pursue, he remained where he stood, and resting as Eugene walked up to Maximus who handed him another spear.

Suddenly, sensing they were now at the endgame. The combatants came straight at each other.

Eugene blocked two blows, then ducked low, and thrust high. Derek let the blade hit uselessly against his armor, as he brought his sword down. Eugene rolled to the side, but the prince then grabbed him with one hand, and threw him across the arena.

Eugene hit the ground hard and was dazzed, before he realized the prince had walked up and stood over him.

Elsa held her breath as she watched.

Derek brought his sword straight down, and Eugene was barely able to avoid it, but not the kick the prince landed to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Derek raised his sword again, for the killing blow.

Suddenly, Eugene gripped his spear and thrust the blade in the vulnerable spot under the prince's arm.

Derek gasped as the spear tore deep into his flesh, and he stood there in pain.

Eugene pulled the blade out and rolled away. Facing the prince who was gripping his wound, while blood flowed down his armor.

"It's over Prince," breathed a battered and exhausted Eugene. "Yield!"

Raising his sword with his one good arm, the Iron Bear roared. "Never!"

Derek tried one last time to cut down his opponent, But Eugene easily dodged as the prince ran past him, then brought his spear against the prince's back leg that was not armored, and slashed though it.

The prince cried out, as his leg gave out, and he had to use his sword to support him. But Derek saw that Eugene now stood in front of him, at the very edge if the circle, and then dashed right at him with his spear.

Like before, Eugene used his spear to vault into the air, but this time, right into the Derek, kicking him. The force, knocked the prince to the ground, unable to get up dew to his wounds and weight of his armor.

No words needed be said. It was obvious who the victor was. The crowd let out a thunderous sound as they cheered for Eugene, matched only by the wail of anger from Hans' mother at the sight of her son defeated.

The bishop walked up to Eugene and presented him before the Royalties at the stand. "God has made His will known!"

Prince Hans slowly stood up. "Then by the laws of Arendelle, and by the laws of God. Princess Anna, I hereby declare you, not guilty, and FREE!"

The crowd cheered again. While Ana was so happy, she grabbed Kristoff and kissed him on the cheek, as everyone joined in celebration, yelling and screaming.

But despite all the noise and racket, Elsa took no notice of it. She just stared down in silence at Eugene, her friend, her lover, her savior. HER CHAMPION.

And Eugene just stared back. Nothing else seemed to matter in the world as their eyes meet for such a long time.

But then a movement caught her eye. It was Derek's squires. They came to their master and together, help the Prince get back on his feet to take him to the infirmary.

Suddenly! Derek roared and shoved his helpers aside, then came limping towards Eugene who had his back to him. Elsa called out but it was too late.

Eugene and the bishop turned just as the prince reached them. Derek pushed the bishop away, then grabbed Eugene, and punched him right in the face. Smashing his right eye bloodily

The crowd watched in shock, as Derek then grabbed Eugene by the throat and held him up in the air.

"NO! I will have my revenge!" Derek pulled out his dagger at his belt and stabbed the blade all the way into Eugene's guts.

Eugene gasped, the crowd screamed, but Anna's shriek was the loudest. Elsa only stared in frozen horror.

The prince laughed. "See you in hell!"

"No," Eugene said weakly as his hand garbed his knife still in the prince's armor and pulled it out. "See you!" He plunged the blade right into the eye opening of the Iron Bear's helmet.

Derek made no sound, just dropped Eugene to the floor, then collapsed with a loud CLANG!

Both laid on the bloody ground, unmoving and still.

Kristoff was the first to act. He ran to Eugene calling his name and yelling for someone to get a doctor. Other people then joined him to see if Derek or Eugene were still alive. Anna remained with Sven, unable to turn her eyes away.

And Elsa. She felt dread grip her whole body and overtook her. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. The image of Eugene dying still in her mind as she fainted.


End file.
